Through Midnight Eyes
by Taylor Ruggiero
Summary: Sequel to October Surprises! You would think Jennifer, James, the Thompson and the Sackville-Bagg family lived happily ever after...The ex vampires get another chance of human life...that's not exactly how it happened... Dedicated to StoryReader888!
1. Home?

Not only five minutes after James made that OFFENSIVE remark, my cell phone rang loudly in my pocket. Gregory stared at me alarmed and gripped my shoulders,

"Are you okay? What's that beeping?"

Tony and James snickered amongst themselves as the Sackville-Bagg children surround me with curiosity. Of course, cell phones didn't exist in their time. I doubt they even heard of a telephone.

I smiled, "Calm down guys. It's just a cell phone. Its how the people of the twentieth century communicate with each other."

Anna was holding my hand tightly, damn they still have their strength, "What happened to letter writing?"

James decided to help me out, "You can thank Bill Gates for that."

"Whose Bill Gates? Is he a victorious knight?"

My bleached hair friend looked as if he was about to teach a whole class of first graders their Abcs. James as a teacher? I think the world is ending.

"Well, you see Ana. Bill Gates was a dork in high school, everyone picked on him. Then when we became an adult, he created the most used computer program in the world....---"

He must have purposely cut off for the suspense increase, for Ana, Rudolph and Gregory were basically out of their seats with wonder. Well---if they were sitting in seats, they would be off them by now. You get what I mean!

Tony rolled his eyes as James continued to tamper the ancient minds of the two kids and teenager, "MICROSOFT! Is what they called it! This invention was like a electronic God! Mister Gates made MILLIONS of dollars, so much that he decided to retire early and marry some playboy babe."

I couldn't contain my laughter any longer at the stunned expressions of our ex vampires could practically tell anything we wanted to our old friends and they would believe us, for it seems the new world has made them naive.

"---Bill Gates also created the INTERNET!" That's when Tony put his tiny foot down.

His little voice squeaked, "Bill Gates didn't create the internet! Just because he created Mircosoft doesn't mean he changed the ways people can talk to each other! It's just some stupid high tech notepad!"

Rudolph whispered, "Tony must be telling the truth, he's my best friend! He wouldn't lie!"

Gregory crossed his arms strictly, "I didn't believe it anyway." He totally did. Ana gave us all a clueless stare, "Humans are a lot more complicated than I thought!"

I corrected her, "No, just James." That earned me a glare from my lying best friend. Hey, he deserves it. Trying to poison the minds ofthe most gullible bunch of people on the whole entire world!

Gregory asked me quietly, "Since your....what do you call it again?"

James answered, rocking back and forth on each foot, "Cellphone."

"--Yes, since your CELLPHONE was ringing, doesn't that mean someone was trying to get in touch with you?"

I completely forgot that my phone was ringing. Snatching it from my pocket, I saw the missed call was from the person who gave birth to me. Deciding that it would be rude to talk in front of our friends, I excused myself.

Ring....Ring...Ring! Come on Mom...put down the ice cream and pick up the phone! As if magic, she answered three seconds after I silently pleaded.

Her muffled voice came through, "Hello?" Yeah. Make that ice cream AND cookies.

I greeted, "Hey Mom. Sorry, I didn't pick up. I was...busy entertaining guests."

"Oh! You made friends?!" I don't like how excited she sounded.

"YES Mom. I made friends. It's all thanks to Tony though, who introduced us." Introduced.... happened to fall upon....same thing!

And here comes the question every girl dreads the most, "Did you meet any BOYS?"

I decided to be truthful for once, "Yes, Mom. I met a boy. Two actually, they're brothers."

"Oh?" She sounded hopeful. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and destroyed any thoughts of me going out with BOTH Gregory and Rudolph.

"One of them is nine while the other is fifteen."

She didn't seem phased, "Ohhh! Any chances of bringing back the fifteen year old...?" Psh no.

I leaned against a tree and glanced over to the Sackville-Bagg family, they were gazing up at their new house lovely. As if they were kids opening their presents on Christmas.

I didn't answer her question, "Why do you ask?"

Mom must have thought Scotland brainwashed me for she replied slowly, "Since....you'll be coming home soon." I froze.

"Home." That word rolled off the tip of my tongue like wildfire.

Mom was getting annoyed now, "Yes. HOME. You know, the casa you live in with me....James's parents are expecting him too."

I tuned her out after she mentioned about plane tickets and what not. Home. For the past month, I forgot what home was. James and I were in another world, full of vampires and evil hunters. Now reality is crashing down.

So I did what any other girl would do in this particular situation. I panicked. Pressing down the mute button on my cell, I hurried over to the others.

"James."

He waved me away without a glance, "Hold on, Jen. I'm educating Gregory about Alex Evans."

I nudged his shoulder harshly, "JAMES!"

He jumped, "Wahhh?! Geez!"

"We have a problem." I stated.

James gave me an bored expression, "Well, OBVIOUSLY or you wouldn't have almost dislocated my shoulder!"

Ana and Rudolph were off playing with Tony near the garden as Gregory took his rightful position beside me. Concern was clearly etched on his still flawless face.

Voice stained with worry, he asked, "Is something wrong, Jennifer?"

Not wanting to burden my new boyfriend, I simply smiled fakely and shook my head, "Naw! I just have to talk to James real quick. BRB!" With that, I grabbed James by the hair and dragged him over to the tree I was leaning on earlier.

Gregory stared after us with suspicion, "Hey! What does BRB mean?"

James yelped as I accidently ripped out a few hairs from his precious dyed head, "What the HELL are you on?!"

Shoving my muted cellphone to his ear, I decided to let him know what EXACTLY I was on! James listened in on my mother's endless ranting before gasping suddenly. I removed my phone from his cheek and nodded knowingly.

"Now do you see?"

James answered, "Yes...does this mean we have to go home?"

I frowned, "Unless we find some excuse to stay longer."

He raised his hands in defeat, "Well you think of something! You're smart!"

Well, he wasn't any help. Glaring at him, I unmuted my phone. "Jennifer were you listening to me?"

"Yes--yes Mom I was listening. Listen, can I call you back? We're about to eat dinner."

Mom questioned, "It's dinner time over there?"

I lied through my teeth, "Yup! It's five o'clock here." Thank god my mother didn't know how to work world clocks or she would be able to tell I was lying.

"Oh, well alright. Just call me back later okay?"

I felt like this conversation was dragging on longer than it should have, "Yes mom. See ya!" With that I hung up. Too blunt?

James was smirking, "Nice one." I poked him in the chest, "Hey! I bought us some TIME mister. So SHUT UP!"

Suddenly, I heard Aunt Dottie call, "Jennifer? James? You guys are going to sleep over the Sackville-Bagg's house tonight!"

If I wasn't on the verge of tears, then I would be dancing for joy. Reality doesn't seem to like me. At all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gregory held onto my hand tightly as we walked down the hallway, "They said you would be sleeping in the guest room...but I thought it would be better if you sleep with me!"

I almost spat out the pepsi I was drinking, "Whaaa?"

Gregory shot me a confused look, "Are you okay?"

I swallowed and gasped for breath, "Sleep with you....?

"Yeah you know, in my room. You can take the bed and I'll hang from the ceiling."

OH. I actually he meant.....let's not go there ladies. I smiled anyways, "You know, we humans can't hang upside down."

Gregory's face fell, "Oh yes...I forgot." He looked totally adorable depressed. Damn. I'm a sick girl.

Squeezing his hand reassuringly, I told him, "It's alright. There's probably an extra mattress in there. I'll just sleep on that." It looked like Gregory was about to protest, but we reached his room. Thank god for that.

All four walls were painted black. I expected that. Although, it had Gregory plastered all over it. The room already had his human scent, is that creepy? I mean, knowing what his scent is already. Oh well.

Gregory scratched his head awkwardly, "It's not much...."

"No. It's great." Gregory's face flushed a pink color. HA. I like human Gregory. He's a lot easier to embarrass. Suddenly, a heard that oh so familiar growl and before I knew it, I was pinned onto his hardly broken in bed.

I stared at him wide eyed, "What was that for?!"

Gregory smirked and flicked my nose with his pale finger, "No reason. I just felt like it."

Well, now I know reckless vampire Gregory hadn't completely left the building. Good to know. I pouted, "Get off me vampire boy."

He dejected, "I'm not vampire boy anymore."

"Alright, alright. Whatever you are, get off."

Gregory pulled me onto my feet and smiled teasingly, "I am a mortal, like you."

I snorted, "Would've surprised me." Growl. Oh crap.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dinner with the Sackville-Bagg family was...interesting. Freda simply couldn't for the life of her figure out how to turn on the oven. So then smart James decides to ask if they would order pizza. Frederick approved after being explained what pizza actually was about an hour later.

James picked up the phone, "Yes, Pizza hut? Can we have three garlic pizzas please?"

Ana jumped out of her seat, wailing, "GARLIC?!!!!"

Cue the numerous hissing and screaming noises, Pizza hut thought someone was being murdered over there. I took the phone from James's grasp and spoke, "We'll just have three cheese pizzas please. Thanks bye." I flung the phone on the couch, glaring at the village idiot. Stupid Jamie.

Freda had her hand placed on her beating heart looking frightened as Frederick was glowering at my best friend. Rudolph and Ana were hiding under the table, shaking. Tony looked beyond angry. Poor kid. Gregory was laughing behind us all as James smiled weakly at the family, "Sorry...I forgot..?"

I think it is going to take our friends awhile to adjust to the mortal life.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gregory slammed the door of his bedroom and smirked evilly. Crap. What now? Last time he looked like that, he locked me in his closet! Gregory definitely knows how to treat the girls.

I asked, "What?"

He just shot me an innocent look, "Nothing."

"Yeah right."

Gregory patted my head gently, "Goodnight!" Goodnight? It's only----oh. It's eleven. I chuckled at my lack of time knowledge. Just as I predicted, an extra mattress was left in Gregory's room. I laid upon it, wiped out. From the room next door, I could hear James arguing with Tony on who gets the bed by the window.

I noticed Gregory crossed his arms in a way as if he was in a coffin. I sighed, "Gregory, mortals don't sleep that way."

"...Right."

He carelessly flung his arms to his sides and stared at the ceiling. I grinned. This isn't going to be easy, but it IS going to be funny.

I yawned, "Night Greg..."

As sleep clouded my body and brain, I heard Gregory shift and peer over his bed, "Good night Jen."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I bolted up from my sleep, looking widely about. My eyes rested on Gregory's bed. However, he wasn't in it. Where is he?

I whispered, "Gregory...?"

His voice floated through the room, "I'm in the corner..."

"Why..? What's wrong?"

Gregory ignored my frantic questioning, "Close the curtains...."

"I--I what?"

"Just do it!"

PUSHY! I glared at the dark corner and stomped over to the opened curtains. Sun rays blinded me as I reached for the black fabric. After successfully closing the curtains, the room loomed with complete darkness.

I almost tripped over the mattress on the hard wooden floor, "Gregory? What's going on. Tell me."

Suddenly, I was pushed up against the wall. A cold stony hand gently covered my mouth. I felt icy breath travel up down and my neck as Gregory spoke, "Something went wrong..."

I couldn't see his face. But I felt his body press up against mine...It was different though...not the warm soft one like yesterday. This one was stone cold....something familiar. Taking my phone from my pocket, I silently opened it, the blue light was my guide. I hesitantly directed the light in front of me, gasping at what I saw. Before me, the a deathly pale boy, with spiky blue, red and black hair. His eyes were a midnight blue, tinted with red. Pointy white needles were popping out of his mouth. Fangs.

Vampire.

What. The. Hell.

Gregory saw my terrified expression and quickly let go of me, "I don't know what happened."

I simply just stood there, my mouth agape. I think I need to make up a real GOOD excuse to have my mother keep me in Scotland for a few more days....

A/N: GASPPPPP! I know what you are thinking. What the hell? Review and there will be more. :)


	2. Flaws of the Stone

I couldn't stop staring at the vampire boy in front of me. Wasn't he human last night? Or am I just imagining things? Of course not, I saw the whole Sackville-Bagg family transform into mortals on that cold night. But really? Why did he change back?

Gregory muttered, "You're staring...."

I replied smartly, "I know."

"Well stop it."

I shook my head sadly, "I can't. You're a vampire again!"

He glared at me before punching the wall next to us with all his might, "Don't remind me."

A few minutes of silence went by, Gregory was glowering in the darkness while I was deep in thought. Did the others change back yet? I don't hear any murderous screams. Placing my hand on his shoulder, I smiled. He simply shook me off, eyes burning with fury.

I whispered, "Stay here."

Gregory's head snapped up, "Where are you going?!"

I answered heading towards the door, "I'm going to check on the others." I was out the door before he could reply. Moody Gregory is back. Then again, could I blame him for returning?

James snores echoed through the empty hallway, I would have laughed if the situation back in Greg's room wasn't as bad. Reaching the door, I snuck in, afraid to wake the returning vampires. The curtains were spread open, maybe a little wider than Gregory's were. Tony and James were on one side of the room sleeping, while Rudolph and Ana were on the other. I tiptoed over to the Sackville-Bagg side and peered over at them. I wish I could say they had tan skin and pink lips. Things are just never easy.

Before me were two burning vampire children, unaware of what was ahead of them. I could practically hear their skin sizzling dangerously. How could they not feel it? I hurried over to the window and drew the curtains closed. The sound of burning dead flesh ceased to exist. I sighed in relief.

A soft voice made me jump, "What are you doing?"

I turned to see Rudolph sitting up in his bed, staring at me questionably. Even though I'm blunt at times, I don't have the heart to tell the nine year old that he is no longer human.

I replied nervously, "Just closing the curtains..."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because...why?"

I groaned, "You're turning more like Tony everyday."

Rudolph seemed to take that as a compliment for he smiled, "Thank you." I wanted to say your welcome, but come on. It's not really flattering at all.

Moments later, Ana cracked open her tiny eyes. She must have been surprised to see me standing beside their bed for she yelped and accidently tumbled off the bed. Of course the thudding noise woke up Tony who was buried under masses of blankets and pillows.

"Wahhhh?" His glasses were upside down.

Rudolph chuckled at the sight while Ana's head popped up, "Hello Jennifer!"

"Good morning."

Tony grumbled, "Why did you wake us up?!" Cranky much?

I corrected him, "I didn't wake any of you up. Rudolph just so happened to wake up when I was about to leave." Lie. I was still debating on how to tell Rudolph and Ana that they're vampires again.

"Yeah...whatever!" Tony's eyes rested on his best friend, he froze immediately. Crap. My little cousin's lip began to tremble before he let out a terrified gasp. One that he used to do after those vampire nightmares. Ana glanced at Tony in concern,

"Is everything alright, love?"

Tony stammered, "You're---you're---you're--!" I ran over and clamped my hand over his gaping mouth. There's no way he's going to blurt it out and ruin the rest of these nice children's lives. James has yet to wake up. That's usual.

Rudolph climbed out of bed and stopped at Tony's bed frame, "Are you sick?"

Tony shook his head fiercely, my hand still covering his very dry mouth. However, the little vampire did not seem convinced. Neither did Ana who was sitting on the hard wooden floor. I decided I couldn't keep our friends in the dark any longer--ha, get it? In the dark? Since they're vampires.... You know what, never mind. I refocused all my energy to Rudolph.

I began, shocked to find my own voice hoarse, "Something happened..."

James asked out of the blue, "And what's that?" When did he get up? I compressed a glare his way as I continued, "Well--...I don't know how to say this but---" My sentence wasn't finished for Tony sloppily licked my enclosed hand. I shouted in disgust and tore my saliva infested hand away. My cousin almost looked victorious before flashing towards Rudolph.

"YOU'RE A VAMPIRE!"

Silence. James kept grinding his teeth now and then as Rudolph stared at Tony in disbelief. Suddenly, Ana laughed out loud, "Are you punking us Tony?"

"How do you know what punking is?" James wanted to know.

Her obvious reply was, "I saw it on the moving picture box last night."

Rudolph whispered weakly, "You mean the television."

"Yes--yes that's it! So are you?"

I grimaced, "I wish Tony was."

Rudolph was at the mirror before you could say Sally sells shells at the sea shore. He peered into mirror for several seconds, only to see nothing. No reflection, scattered hopes. The little vampire slumped against the mirror, a restrained sob came from his chest. Ana rushed over and wrapped her cold arms around her older brother. Ana's reflection too, was gone.

I glared at Tony, "You could have told them in a less heart wrenching way."

"I--I didn't mean to."

I subconsciously played with his messy blonde locks, "I know, I know."

James supported himself on his elbows, "I thought...the stone turned them into humans..."

"Apparently not." Said a familiar voice. There at the door was Gregory, who had the same heartbroken expression as his siblings.

I gasped, "I thought I told you to stay in your room!"

Gregory scowled, "You were taking too long. Besides, you're not the boss of me." I'll take his attitude for now. I don't know what it feels like to go to sleep as a human and wake up as a creature of the night.

Rudolph shook his head, "This...must be some kind of dream."

Gregory frowned, "It's not brother. We're vampires once more, the blasted stone didn't work!"

"Don't say that!" Ana cried.

Tony whimpered and clutched onto my sleeve. James decided to be the relief of this traumatic event. He suggested, "Should we wake up your parents? Maybe we can redo the ceremony or something?"

Gregory snapped, "It doesn't work that way! You can't just make the stone work anytime you want!"

I shot glared at teenage vampire, "Don't yell at James. He's just trying to help." He quieted down after that. Rudolph regained his composure and was at our side in seconds. His ruby red eyes shown a combination of sadness, shock and pure anger. However, he didn't show it in his voice.

"I think...we should wake up father and mother as James suggested." My best friend grinned, getting the gratitude he deserved. Ana nodded in agreement, sniffling every minute.

I stated, "Alright, let's go then!"

"No." No?

Rudolph explained slowly, "If father and mother changed back too...they may be very hungry, their common sense would be clouded....which means they'll probably kill anything that has the scent of blood." Oh okay, meaning, wake up the rents, get your neck ripped off.

I sat next to James on his bed, "Okay, I understand." Rudolph and Ana started towards the door, however stopped when they noticed Gregory wasn't following.

He said, "I'll stay behind."

Rudolph stared at his older brother for a minute before nodding and leaving with Ana. Yet again, the room is filled with silence. Tony was now shivering in the corner, afraid that Gregory would lash out at any moment. Surprisingly, he made no movement, his eyes didn't express hunger.

James stuttered, "You're...not hungry?"

He answered slowly, "No....I am not."

"That's surprising." I choked out a laugh. Gregory was the most blood thirsty vampire I ever met in my life. Why the change the second time?

Tony muttered, "Thank god...."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Frederick grasped the closed curtains angrily, "How could this happen!" I'm not in the position to answer, so I stayed silent. Rudolph and Ana successfully woke up their parents, who at first weren't very pleased to be interrupted from a peaceful sleep. Freda grasped onto her husband's hand tightly. We were all seated in the living room, after boarding up all the windows, of course.

Rudolph licked his blue lips, "Father...the stone---."

Frederick cut in, "Did not work. The question is WHY? It has worked for every one of our ancestors."

"Are you sure, dear? We never heard from our relatives after the transformation. Maybe the stone never worked to begin with?" Freda mused.

Frederick stared pleadingly at his wife before sighing in defeat, "I do not know, I just do not know." He slowly sat in a chair, running his pale fingers through his slicked back hair. Ana had her head in Rudolph's lap, who was staring at the wall distractedly. Tony was beside them, lightly kicking the sofa. Gregory, James and I were on the opposite couch.

I whispered in Gregory's ear, "Are you hungry yet..?"

His reply sent shivers down my spine, "No." He reached over and rested his cold hand over my warm one. James snickered and placed his head on the armrest, probably still tired. Ana opened her weary eyes and glanced over at the distressed Mr. Sackville-Bagg,

"Father....are we going to be vampires forever..?"

For once, Mister Sackville-Bagg, the brave man, caring father and loving husband was at a loss for words.

A/N: What do you think for the second chapter? Reviews are like candy!


	3. Cross THAT Off Your List!

Freda whispered to her children, "Go in your rooms for a little while dears..." Even the gentleness of her voice has vanished. Just like the family's dreams, happiness and hope. I don't mean to make it emo, but come on! It's like losing someone close to you. Only for these vampires, its their mortality they lost---again.

Rudolph helped the silent Ana to their room while Tony followed like a puppy. Gregory kept his iron grip lock on me to stay where I was. Really? I don't think disobeying is an option right now! Frederick glanced over at us, his dark eyes bored into Gregory's midnight ones.

The all mighty father asked, "Did you hear your mother son?"

"Yes, Father. But I have a question to ask of you."

Freda waved her delicate hand, "Not right now Gregory....your father has too much on his mind."

I silently agreed with her. From Gregory's body language, he's either going to push Mister Sackville-Bagg's buttons or honestly ask a question. James shifted uncomfortably beside me. Do you think we could leave unnoticed? I tried to move, but I was jolted back by the unfair strength of the teenage vampire. Oops, I forgot.

Frederick ordered, "Fine, go ahead." Way to fake exhilaration Mister S.

"What if.....the stone is false?" My boyfriend's response shocked me. According to the expression of the two vampires before us, it surprised them as well. Does he mean what I think he means..?

Frederick's voice was deadly, "You are considering the thought that we were cheated!" Freda tried to restrain her husband, but was failing miserably. James was on the verge to peeing his pants, yes the look on Frederick's face was THAT murderous.

Gregory stated, "I am saying that stone we have possession of is not the true one. Maybe, just maybe, the stone we have was made as a trap. In case if it went into the wrong hands—which as you can recall, it almost _did._"

"That is impossible! The stone of Atamon was passed throughout my family ever since I could remember! Please, Gregory, do not make up such lies just because you are furious. We all are furious."

That seemed to spark Gregory's self control, "What else can we believe!? Oh well, the stone didn't prevail. All that hard work and sacrifice was for nothing. Let's go skip back to the crypts!"

I nudged Gregory's shoulder, "Dude, calm down a little?"

He simply sent me a glare saying, 'I know what I am doing.' Oh yeah, like fighting with your father is going to get anywhere. Thank god Gregory can't read minds. I bash him on a regular basis. Frederick was gripping the couch armrest as it would melt like putty in his cold hands.

James obviously was stalling, "Hm---look at the time! Gotta go night night!"

"Uh---it's eight in the morning." I corrected.

"The early bird gets the worm!" With that, he tranced upstairs. To me, a trance is like a mixture of running and skipping cowardly. Squeezing Greg's hand, I smiled.

"I think we should go." And leave your father alone. Freda nodded gratefully at me. Don't mention it. After a few seconds of staring and silence, Gregory finally replied to my statement. He rose first, pulling me up in a flash. I can get up myself. Together, we cautiously climbed the stairs, I didn't start running till we reached the hallway.

Gregory had an amused grin on his flawless face, "Why are you running?"

I frowned, "That's a good question. Why did you push your father around like that?"

"I simply just spoke what I thought."

Expressing feelings, eh? I shot back, "And see where that got us? Your dad is basically having a panic attack downstairs."

Gregory's grin grew wider, "Vampires can't have panic attacks, Jennifer. I thought you were well aware of that!"

Oh, so now he decides to play the smart ass card. Just downstairs he was about to punch another wall, but now he's all time to push around Jennifer! Like he has a list of things to do for today....Well our dear Mister Rebel can cross transforming back into a vampire, pissing off father AND successfully annoying his human girlfriend off his list! But I still can't help but think that Gregory has a point about the false stone...if it is one.

* * *

Tony scrambled to my side, "What happened down there? I heard screaming."

"Oh you know, the usual. Gregory going against big bad Mister S."

Rudolph stared at his older brother with curiosity, "What did you say, brother?"

Gregory rolled his eyes, "Don't worry about it. And will you stop questioning me? I feel like I'm being put on trial."

James laughed and poked his forehead, "Why not? You seemed so _keen_ to get your idea across to the 'rents." Gregory growled in response, making James back away a little bit. Sure, the comeback was good, but the poking obviously crossed a warning line.

He grinded his pearly whites, "Alright. You want to hear it? Well here it comes--." Ana finally decided to come back to earth, before she was off in the corner, staring at her hands. "I told _father_ that the stone may be faulty. For all we know, someone made it as a trap in case it was put in the wrong hands. The REAL stone could still be out there, waiting."

I was a wee bit taken back when Rudolph didn't react the way his father did, "It does make sense."

Tony groaned with frustration, "Are you saying that **I** did all that work for NOTHING?"

James snorted, "Excuse you? All the work?"

"Alright, alright fine. But I did get kidnapped by Rookery. That counts for something."

Gregory snapped, "It doesn't matter what has happened in the past. All that matters is what we're going to do now."

"So I presume father didn't believe you?" Ana spoke.

"Of course not! He's too simple minded! Always going by the rules!"

I protested, "To keep his family safe." Wow, did I really just do that? Gregory shot me a heated glance before returning his attention to the deep in thought Rudolph.

He sneered, "Do you have anything to say about it, little _bro?_"

Rudolph opened his mouth to say something but then quickly changed his mind. Gregory peered down at him, smirking, "See, I knew you would take father's side---."

"Just because I don't have the answers right now doesn't mean I agree with father! I think it's possible that there could be duplicate stones! But we can't just say it, we have to PROVE it."

Tony smiled triumphantly at his best friend. James looked impressed. I never saw Rudolph stand up to someone like that, certainly not to his brother anyway. Gregory growled lightly before turning his back. I could practically hear the wheels busily turning in his undead head.

I said slowly, "Maybe...one of your relatives hid the real stone?"

Rudolph shook his head sadly, "They wouldn't do that without telling us."

Way to shut down my 'Eureka!' moment.

Gregory smiled at me, "You're on the right track though..."

See, this is where having a vampire boyfriend pays off. He makes you feel smart even though he has centuries more experiences than you do, which clearly means he is the smarter one in the relationship. But it's the thought that counts.

* * *

It's time to inform my Aunt and Uncle about the incident. Don't want to keep them in the dark, how do we? Okay, since they aren't vampires the joke does not apply here. Instead of just tell them over the phone, Tony and I decided that it would be more formal if they saw the vampire family in person.

Tony spoke into the phone, "Mom? Can you and dad come over?" I motioned for him to turn it on speaker. Once he did, Aunt Dottie's voice floated out,

"Why? Is there something wrong? Did you get hurt? Is Jennifer hurt?"

James crossed his arms, "Thanks for caring about me."

Aunt Dottie questioned, "Did you say something Tony?"

"No Mom. Can you just come over...now?"

"Your father is about to head off for work at this moment---"

Tony and I erupted, "PUHHHHHHLEASEES?!"

Gregory smirked at the sight while Ana and Rudolph were listening quietly. Tony tried to get them to join in, however the little vampire children were too mature for that. Psh. If I can do it, they can do it.

Ana finally gave up, "Please Mrs. Thompson? It could effect the rest of our lives!"

Rudolph complained, "Ana!"

I heard someone else pick up on the other line, "Sounds pretty important Dottie." I never knew Uncle Bob was a creeper.

Aunt Dottie sighed, I could practically see her smiling, "Alright, we'll be there in a few minutes." After Tony shouted out, 'Hurrah!', he got so excited that he accidently hung up the phone. My little cousin deserves the most failures in one day award.

He smiled sheepishly, "Oops?"

Gregory muttered while rolling his eyes, "Stupid mortal."

I added, "And stupid mortal's cousin who heard that!"

James laughed so hard that the milk he was drinking came shooting out of nose. The funny part is that it JUST missed Gregory.

"Oops?" James imitated Tony.

_Fast Forward-----_

The sound of the door bell rang throughout the huge mansion. We all jumped and tried to fight our way to the door, well all expect Gregory. He's too _cool_ for excitement. Since Tony is the smallest, he managed to squeeze pass and tumble down the marble stairs.

I heard Frederick's voice demand, "What is the meaning of this..?"

By the time Tony opened the door to his parents, we were all in the living room waiting. My dear Aunt and Uncle made their appearance a few seconds later, the little blonde headed dork was pushing them in, of course.

Uncle Bob started, "We can walk fine by ourselves T---."

He stopped dead when his eyes rested on the Sackville-Bagg family. I swear he had the same look I probably had when Gregory transformed back into a bloodsucker. Aunt Dottie was frozen beside him, afraid to make any sudden movements.

Rudolph gave them a welcoming smile, "Hello, Mister and Misses Thompson."

"Wha----I thought----vampires?!" That's not very intelligent.

Freda drew them some chairs, "You are probably taken back by our appearances."

"Yeah! You can say that again! I thought the stone changed you back into humans!" Uncle Bob exclaimed.

Frederick was clenching his jaw, "Indeed....something.....has...gone...wrong..." I knew he was holding back.

Gregory scoffed and I smacked him on the chest. Ouch.

Aunt Dottie looked beyond confused, "How did this happen? You were...perfectly mortal yesterday!"

"Yes, father! What happened? Lighten us all!" There goes Gregory again.

Frederick glowered at his eldest son, "Do not start this...."

"We don't want a massacre on our hands..." James mumbled. Speak the truth brother.

Uncle Bob almost jumped out of his chair, "Please just tell us what's going on!"

Ana raised her hand slowly, wait—what is she doing?

"I believe I could answer your question Mister Thompson."

A/N: ANOTHER Thanksgiving present! I'm too good to you readers! I'm basically giving you the turkey, all you need to do is put the gravy (reviews) on!


	4. Realization Hurts

Gregory smirked as his little sister came up to the plate. I noticed Frederick's face getting redder by the moment, IF that's even possible. Tony was having a spazz attack behind his best friend....Who could blame him? Pretty soon, I'm sure Frederick is finally going to flip his cord and accidently slaughter everyone in the room.

Uncle Bob stated more than asked, "You know what happened."

"Yes, Mister Thompson, I do---" The sweet vampire girl nodded solemnly until she was rudely interrupted. Guess who?

Frederick rose, "NO. My daughter does not know what happened."

Ana cried out, "But Father!----"

"No Ana."

It was Rudolph who spoke this time. Wait, I thought he believed Gregory's theory? Damn, this family is full of undead mixed signals. It's a good thing I paid attention in health class, maybe I can sit everyone down and have a intervention. My chain of intelligent thoughts were cut off after Frederick let out his anger on a cheap pen. Ink spilled out everywhere, oh that's gonna be hell to get out of the carpet. Then again, they're vampires! They don't care about a little stain on the MORTAL made flooring!

Aunt Dottie reassured slowly, "It's okay...you can tell us."

Freda disagreed, "We would tell you if we could. The trouble is, that we don't know what EXACTLY happened in the first place." Translating; we have no freaking clue.

Gregory huffed, "**I **know."

My relatives turned to the pale boy with curiosity, Rudolph rolled his eyes in annoyance. Well SOMEONE has to tell them SOMETHING. True or not. The Sackville-Bagg at least considers Tony's parents to be friends more than food.

"Say nothing!" Frederick warned.

Ha, like that'll stop him. It seems the more Gregory gets his father upset, the more he smiles. I'm not complaining. His smile would make all the girls in the world swoon and forget completely about that sparkly Cullen.

My boyfriend leaned forward, practically invading Uncle Bob's personal space bubble, "The stone....was a fraud."

Uncle Bob shouted in disbelief, "FRAUD?"

"Oh, I forgot. You are human, so I must dumb down my vocabulary a bit. I mean....the stone is a FAKE." I glared at Gregory, unfortunately, he didn't seem to notice. I'm gonna kick his ass for that later.

Aunt Dottie rolled her eyes but let it go, "Does this mean there's no such magic that can turn vampires back into humans?"

Gregory was on a roll, "Of course there is. However, the stone we had possession of wasn't the real one. I think the actual stone is still out there, hidden away from the existence."

Ana's eyes shined with hope as Rudolph tried to blend in with his surroundings after seeing his father nearly blowing a vampire vein out. Much to my shock, James was calmly lounging next to the vampire children. The craziness of it all probably got to his head, making him strangely quiet. Ah! This scary golden silence is burning my ears!

Thank god, Uncle Bob replied, "Well---that...sucks!" I almost burst out laughing. If I did that, everyone in the room would probably hate me, including my ever LOVING boyfriend.

Frederick declared, "If only that was true."

Gregory scowled and crossed his arms, "What do you know Father? Here you are chattering about, not even thinking realistically!"

Tony whimpered, "Oh god! Oh god!"

Aunt Dottie stared at her child in panic, "Are you alright Tony? Do you have to go to the bathroom?" Probably the most embarrassing thing a mother could say in front of people.

"I already did!" My dear little cousin dashed off the couch and up the stairs. Aunt Dottie followed after him, mumbling, "Where at the towels in this house?"

That little incident reduced the intense level of the realization. Freda was stroking Frederick's hand slowly, calming him so he wouldn't do anything stupid. Or dangerous for that matter. I could tell Gregory wanted to keep mouthing off to his father, however, I flicked his forehead.

"You cause WAY too much trouble."

"Coming from the girl who almost got staked by a hunter." Was his reply. HEY! It wasn't my fault that Rookery was dimwitted enough to think any person with pale skin is a creature of the night! James's bleached hair definitely gave it away.

Uncle Bob wasn't moving, simply staring as Frederick grind his pearly fangs constantly. I hope his head doesn't explode from all the startling information both him and his wife had received this morning. If so, the vampire family would be tempted to mop off all the blood and brains...with their tongues. Talk about awkward stories to tell at a funeral.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aunt Dottie reappeared at the steps, "Tony has to go home."

Rudolph's head shot up, "Is he okay?"

"...Yes. He just had a little accident."

Gregory barked, "From being so terrified of my father." That earn an extra nasty glare his way. Not by me of course. I agree one hundred percent, Mister Sackville-Bagg is like the incredible hulk. Only he's not green.

My Uncle finally did some physical activity, "Alright.--" He turned to the vampire family, "We'll be back for dinner?"

Gregory chuckled, "You are actually offering yourselves as dinner? What? No chase? Or struggle?"

"Be quiet Gregory!" Rudolph whined.

"Silence you twit." Who even uses twit as an insult. Apparently a vampire centuries old would. Tony's best friend looked as if he was staked in the heart. Ana scolded her biggest brother for being so 'cruel'.

"Say you're sorry!"

Gregory rolled his eyes, "In your dreams..."

And here is where I come in, "Gregory, apologize." Oh yeah, I'm the woMAN. Huge difference from stupid old MAN. After a few moments of silence and twitching with annoyance, the moody teenager finally recoiled,

"Fine. I'm_ sorry." _

"BETTER than that!"

Gregory shot out quickly, "My deepest apologizes Rudolph."

James laughed and made a cracking noise, "Whipped!" That was the first time he's spoken throughout the whole conversation. It took all the might in my body to restrain Gregory from beating the pancakes out of the bleached hair fellow.

"I have NOT been whipped!"

James guessed, "Don't think he knows what whipped means."

Ana starting giggling nonstop, of course SHE does. The girl is all about romance novels and happy endings. I tried to change the subject,

"So....shouldn't you all be going to bed?"

Gregory mumbled, "I don't feel like it."

Ana yawned and dramatically threw herself on Rudolph, "Carry me!"

"Not now, sister." He still seemed worried about Tony, who was now being escorted to his parent's black car. Poor little kid with pee stained pants. That's what we should all be thinking right? Wrong! More like poor Jennifer and James being stuck in a house full of vampires! One false move and we'll be raw ketchup covered meatloaf.

Speaking of hungriness......Frederick came back to reality.

"We need cows."

The children moaned, "Why can't we get something else?"

Freda raised her perfect eyebrows, "Are you suggesting humans?"

James choked on his spit while I froze. Cue the awkward silence. Hm, maybe the family doesn't think of us as humans anymore. They could think we're just really sweet smelling vampires. Alright, that's lame.

"No." Gregory embraced his hand with mine. James let out a sigh of relief, adding, "Yeah, Greggy is right. Besides! There's no humans around here! Unless you consider furniture to be full of puffy blood..." Leave it to James to make situations weirder.

Gregory scowled, "Don't call me that."

James resorted, "As long as you don't eat me." Boys bicker too much.

Frederick wrinkled his long pale nose, "Enough! It's cows or nothing at all. Any objections?"

No one made a sound. Their eyes turned fire truck red after registering those two words: cow blood. Wait, how will they get out of the house without burning? You know, their enemy is bouncing around in the sky at this time.

I decided to voice my worries, "Question...."

James mocked, "Answer!"

"Har har. Anyway, how are you going to leave the house without burning?"

Realization hit Frederick like a brick. Wow, I actually stumped the all powerful Mister S. My reward for this almost impossible deed should be one thousand boxes worth of snicker bars. What's better than candy?

Freda fluffed her huge Marge Simpson like hairstyle, "It seems like we must wait till night..."

"But mother! I'll simply die of starvation!" Ana whined.

James replied matter of factly, "You're already dead!"

He seriously doesn't think before he talks, "Stop reminding them idiot!"

Gregory shrugged, "I don't care. I just want BLOOD!" There's the teenager I know. Rudolph was tapping his chin lightly, his wise brain wracking away.

Frederick waved his hands, "Just go to---." I was expecting the word bed to come in, however it didn't. Something interrupted him. A voice of reason. Rudolph.

"We could fetch blankets and wrap them around ourselves!"

Ana clapped her hands, "Oh! I loved doing that! Can we father? Mother?"

I could tell Frederick was about to reject that idea, however Ana would not let that happen. She rushed over and pulled at his hands. Her eyes got an octave bigger, gutting out her pouty lips. Where did she learn that from?

"Puhhhhlease?" Never mind. I believe Tony and I poisoned the mind of this small vampire. Freda laughed softly at her daughter's behavior, "It wouldn't hurt to try. Would it dear?" Her question was directed towards her husband who was staring down at the desperate girl. Mister S is obviously surprised.

Finally, Frederick nodded, "Alright." Ana squeaked with joy and hugged Frederick's waist. Rudolph edged towards us, hoping no one would ask where she got that from.

Gregory let go of my hand, to much of my dismay, "I'll go get the blankets." With that, he flew up the stairs. Freda mumbled, "And I'll go get the leash." The leash! I totally forgot about it! Now I'll be able to walk Gregory as if he was a dog, just like I used to. There's some upsides to the transformation.

Frederick asked to no one in particular, "What will we use to protect our heads?" Too bad we're not at Tony's house. He has random knight helmets laying around. Rudolph advanced towards the kitchen, a determined look on his flawless face.

He came out a minute later, "How about else....things?" Pots were in hand. Freda stopped her search for the leash and stared at them amazed.

"When did we get these?"

I laughed, "They usually are left behind with the house."

Frederick grabbed one and placed it over his head, his voice muffled, "Complete darkness! Perfect!" Only a vampire family would get excited about kitchen pots.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gregory returned, "I got all the bl---" He stopped after noticing his family buried in a mass of pots. Let's just say, they went a little overboard on the safety gear. James and I decided not to stop them for it became far too entertaining.

Ana almost ran into a wall, "I can't believe we were going to cook with buckets!"

James chased after her, "They're POTS! Okay? Now stay still so I can wrap a blanket around you!"

Gregory handed me one so I could throw it to James. Knowing my bad aim, it missed the target completely and ended up in the fireplace.

Rudolph reassured, "Don't worry! I'll get it!" What a cute little boy he is. I silently thanked him as Rudolph gathered the now ashy blanket and put it around Ana's shoulders. Freda and Frederick already had blankets on, waiting patiently for their children to be done. James rubbed the sweat from his forehead and laughed, "Thank god I'm gay! Kids are such a handful."

"Now you know how I feel about you." I replied.

James rolled his eyes, "Go pay attention to your Edward Cullen, girl."

Fine. I will. Turning around, I noticed Gregory was picking up the worn black leash. He actually wants to put it on? Sometimes I wonder why I got with him. Gregory accidently dropped the leash a minute later, while he bent over to pick it up, I had a clear view of his rear. Oh yeah, I remember.

I let my arms fall to my sides, "Seriously?"

"What?" Gregory turned his head.

"You're going to put the leash on when you don't have to anymore?"

Gregory smirked, "Who said I can control my thirst?" No one. I just assumed. He latched the leash to his cold neck. "Mind buckling it?"

I stammered, "Uh---sure?" As I did so, he shivered. Oh? Am I _too_ warm? I feel like a werewolf. That reminds me...where is that muzzle?

My boyfriend shook his head, as if reading my troubled mind, "No muzzle." Aw, where's the fun in that? I'll let it go though. Not even a second later, Gregory placed the leash in my hand.

James ushered the rest of the protected Sackville-Bagg family out, "Come on! These rascals are getting testy!"

I heard Ana protest, "Who are you calling rascal?!"

"Shush Ana!" I think that was Rudolph.

Gregory pushed me forward, growling. He's not going to start that again. I stopped dead in my tracks making his hard chest bump into my back. I'll save the pain for later.

I teased, "You better be a good boy! No growling at the humans or peeing on any nearby crosses."

The covered up teenage vampire grumbled, "Yes mother."

"Ew! You're dating your mother?!"

"....Shut up...." How witty Greg.

"No."

"Fine." You can't resist me.

End of discussion.

A/N: Yes? No? Maybe so? There's going to be a surprise in the next chapter!


	5. Story Time

"Oh way to go Gregory, you killed the cow."

The now fed vampire emerged from the stunned cattle and stared at me, "So?"

I crossed my arms in a motherly manner, "Don't you ever think of the cow's feelings before you sink your long white fangs into their ever so soft neck?" Now I'm just being annoying. Oh well.

Gregory smirked, "Would you rather have me drink your blood?"

"No."

"Then don't complain."

I protested quite loudly, "But—but, I don't see anyone else killing the cows. It's just you."

My boyfriend seemed tired of my advances for he ignored me and strolled outside. You can never reason with a vampire, they do whatever the hell they want to. When tell them to settle down, they use 'I'm centuries older than you' bit. Stop rubbing it in already!

Frederick announced, "We are done feeding!" Demanding much? As if his words were magic, the rest of the vampire family shadowed his steps into the night. Yes, I said _night._ I bet you recall the fact that we all left in daylight. The vampire family turned out to be _so _hungry that they basically went through every cow in the barn. Scratch off the one Gregory killed. The pots and blankets were left unwanted in a barrel of hay. What do they need them for now?

James took his place beside me, looking as if he was going to upchuck any moment, "Thank god it's over!" Seeing vampires suck the life out of animals isn't something you would get used to quickly.

"Awwww, poor James. Don't resist the urge to purge!" I can be so mean.

I swear to all the cows in the world that James's face turned a darker green than it was before. Laughing mentally is very necessary here.

"Do any of you vampires have a bucket!" His frantic pleads could probably be heard all over Scotland. I remember back at home----. Oh crap. _Home. _I never called back my mother and to top that off, I didn't even think of an excuse to stay put longer!

James leaned against the barn door, on the verge to being sick, "What? Your childish games tiring you now?"

If I wasn't in a state of panic I would totally dig his grave in hay. Just don't answer him and walk out. Yes, that's it. My best friend called to me as I started to journey outside, where the vampire family was waiting for us.

Rudolph asked curious, "What took so long?"

I replied quietly, "I kinda had a whole Oprah realization back there..."

"Who is this Oprah?"

Don't you worry, little vampire.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gregory squeezed my shoulder lightly, "You've been quiet."

"You're very observant."

He frowned, "Don't change the subject. Can't you tell I'm concerned?"

I laughed, "I didn't know vampires could show any sign of emotion." Apparently, Frederick heard my sarcastic remark and glanced at me. Oops.

Gregory smirked, tracing his stone fingers up and down my arm, "We both know that's _not _true."

"Now don't _you_ change the subject with vampire seduction."

His defense, "I wasn't. I'm still on the vampires can't love theory."

I tried to fight down the light blush that decided to present itself onto my face. Dammit. I not only lost that battle, but the one where I try to steer the conversation in another direction.

Gregory asked, "Mind to tell me what's wrong now?"

"Uh—nope."

"_Jennifer..._"

"Gregory..."

Rudolph groaned from behind us, "You two are hopeless!"

Gregory glared at his sibling, "What is that supposed to mean, brother?"

"It means that you guys are too.....mushy!" Rudolph wrinkled his nose in disgust. I certainly did not expect that to come out of Tony's best friend's mouth. However, he IS trapped in a child's body.

Gregory rolled his eyes, "Grow up."

"I already have!" Nice one on his part. I felt the urge to high five him, but my boyfriend might just throw me off a cliff. Well, not really---at least I hope not.

My vampire partner dropped the bomb, "You're just jealous."

The little vampire pouted, trust me, everyone in the world would go 'aww' after seeing that sight. In fact, I swore I heard James do just that after getting over his illness.

"I am not!"

Ana jumped on Rudolph's back and shouted, "I smell a love triangle!"

I stared at the girl before me in belief, "What are you----."

Rudolph pushed his little sister off and stated clearly, "I do not like Gregory's mate."

"Good, if you did I would personally throw you to a vampire hunter." Way to be subtle Greg. Ana sighed while slumping her small shoulders.

"Why can't there EVER be any romance drama?"

I smiled, "Do you want me to cheat on your brother?"

Her face lit up and replied before thinking, "That would be splendid! Then I can write about it and I'll become a famous author!"

Gregory growled with annoyance and I just smirked at him.

"Well, you heard your sister. I have to go cheat on you now. Hmm...who shall it be?"

Ana suggested, "Tony?"

Rudolph started chuckling and hid his pale face. Gregory looked beyond horrified. I'm surprised James didn't started laughing his head off, he was too busy trying to get the smell of dead cow off his clothes.

"Do you know what incest is, Ana?"

"No why?" Of course you don't.

I shrugged off her question, "Never you mind. I don't think Tony would make a good partner in crime though."

Gregory finally found humor in this debate, "You don't seem like the kind of person who would commit such an _unforgiving _crime."

"_Seems _like you don't really know me then."

He tapped my forehead lightly before using his 'you're totally under my spell voice', "I think I do."

Fortunately, Freda interrupted this trance, "Children! We are home!" Ana clapped her hands happily and grabbed Rudolph's hand. Gregory rolled his eyes as she dragged his little brother to their big mansion.

Gregory whispered to me, "You're lucky there's people around. Or you'd be in trouble."

James looked offended, "Are you turing abusive?"

"Never."

I pretended to doubt, "Are you sure...? I _did_ see you kill that cow earlier. What if that was a cry for help? Or...even worse...a sign?" James nodded his head knowingly.

Gregory growled, "Oh, come off it you two."

James nudged my side, "Aw, I think you distressed your little boyfriend!"

"Be quiet----." A loud scream from the huge mansion before us stopped my boyfriend in mid sentence. If that wasn't alarming, I could totally think what a humor kill it was.

James's voice revealed fear, "What was that?"

Gregory ignored him and practically flew into the house. I followed shortly after, hey! I'm sorry that I'm human and can only go a mortal's pace. The Sackville-Bagg house was silent, only the sound of James's rapid footsteps placed me back into reality.

"Are we suddenly in the Twilight Zone?"

"Shush." I raced up the stairs, wondering where everyone has got to. Maybe they fell in the black hole that randomly formed in the living room? Of course not, Jennifer. Don't let your imagination get ahead of you. I burst through Ana and Rudolph's room to find the beds scattered and broken.

Before I knew what was coming, the bedroom door slammed and my eyes rested on the one person I didn't want to see. Rookery. He smiled evilly, showing his rotten yellow teeth. Seems like things just never change.

"Hello...vampire."

I groaned, "Do you REALLY think I'm a vampire still?!"

The hunter whipped out his trusty stake and advanced towards me, "Of course, why else would you hang out with a bunch of bloodsuckers?"

I slowly backed away, hoping Gregory would decide to save the day. Nothing. Thank you my savior. Okay, time to start some small talk.

"What are you even doing here? I thought you were dead?"

Rookery's grip on the stake loosened ever so slightly, his intense gaze on me made me almost puke with nervousness. Just then, I noticed something different about him. He looked a lot lighter in weight and he had this reddish tint in his eyes...

The evil hunter must have noticed my confused expression, for he barked out in laughter, "Wondering what happened to me now?" Yeah, kinda.

Cue the speech, "When I fell off the cliff, I thought I was dead as well. Until...until a man saved me from the roar of the ocean and brought me to a underground cave. I was awfully grateful for the rescue and _tried _to be on my way...however he wouldn't let me. It was until later I realized the man who saved me was a stupid bloodsucker! So there I was, cornered underground, while the blasted beast make his mark on my neck!" Rookery lifted his black scarf to reveal two deep holes indented in his rough skin.

I gasped, "You're a vampire now?!"

"Yes, you stupid girl!" I frowned at that. He's really calling _me_ stupid?

"Wait...wait. So you're a vampire who hunts other vampires?" Hopefully he sees how idiotic that is.

Rookery rolled his eyes, fiddling with the wooden weapon in his immortal hands, "Of course I still hunt vampires. Just because I am one doesn't mean I don't hate them any less."

I guess not. "You're saying that you hate your own kind?" Now that's just betrayal. Simple as black and white.

He glared at me, "What is with all the questioning? Shouldn't you be running off to your _dear _vampire?"

"Normally, I would. But your story is too interesting to miss out on. Before you kill me, may I have one request?"

Rookery looked surprised so I continued on, "Tell me the rest of your _tragic _experience and then feel free to stake me in my BEATING heart." Surely a vampire could tell that I'm a human. Never mind, it's Rookery we're dealing with here.

The grubby looking vampire seemed very doubtful before smirking. He grabbed a wooden chair near Rudolph's desk and made himself comfortable. I felt like I was in kindergarden again as I sat in front of him. Oh yay! It's story time!

Rookery was about to start, when Gregory finally made his appearance by the open window. Talk about late timing? When he noticed Rookery, he snapped his fangs in anger.

"Get away from her!"

Vampire Rookery simply smiled as he watched Gregory try to pull me away. Oh no! I want to hear the story! Struggling against his iron grip, I exclaimed,

"Stop! He's not going to hurt me!"

My personal vampire stared at me, basically saying, 'what the fuck are you talking about?' Explaining is in order.

Placing my hand on his cold shoulder, I stated, "Rookery has a story that has interested me and might fascinate you as well."

Gregory rolled his eyes angrily, "Oh _boy._ The stupid mortal as a story! Now is not the time to be funny, Jennifer." Okay, that really pisses me off. So I did the unthinkable. I grabbed my boyfriend's face and forced him to look at Rookery.

"Do you notice something different about our old _friend_?" I'm sorry, but really? Are all men blubbering morons? They don't even realize something that is RIGHT in front of them!

It took Gregory a few minutes to register what he was seeing. I smiled in victory and gently let go of his face. Rookery seemed very amused that I could boss Gregory around like that without being harmed in any way.

He muttered under his breath, "A vampire whipped. Thought I would never see the day."

"Silence! You are no better than I! You're a vampire now!" Gregory growled out. Rookery frowned and snapped, "Don't remind me!"

I sighed, "Can we please get to the story now?"

Gregory shook his head, "No. Jennifer, come with me. Father will take care of _him_." Rookery seemed slightly frightened for a second, then regained his vampiric composure. Quick as a fly, he grabbed my neck and pulled me closer to him. Um, OUCH!

Rookery stated, "Your girlfriend here promised if she heard my story then I can kill her. So I suggest you sit down and stay quiet boy, or....I'll just reconsider her idea." He held the stake to my chest. Wow this is totally uncomfortable.

Gregory's eyes became more blood red by the minute. However, he followed Rookery's instructions and plopped himself down on the hard wooden floor.

I managed to squeak out from Rookery's strong grip, "Where are the others?"

Gregory whispered, "They're hiding in the basement, waiting for my word."

Rookery chuckled, "Oh how touching."

"Why don't you tell the story already?" Gregory stared at Rookery hatefully, as if he was going to launch him any moment. Let's hope he doesn't, because I'd be dead meat if he did.

"Patience...patience dear vampire." He paused only to glance down at me, "Don't think about movin', you won't be goin' anywhere."

"Thanks for the advice." I replied sarcastically.

"Good, good. Now back to my story...." My boyfriend simply glared at the vampire who holds me captive. Ugh...I have a feeling this is going to be a _long _story.

A/N: I bet you are wondering where I went off to this weekend. Well, since I live in New Jersey, a snow blizzard decided to start. Meaning, no internet connection until it died down. AND to top that off, I grew ill on Saturday. However, here I am, sniffling away, making readers happy. Let's just say this chapter is an apology for my short termed absence. Please review!


	6. Vampire Army

"After the stupid bloodsucker finished his gruesome meal, he told me his name. Henry. No last name, just _Henry.---" _

Gregory almost broke a plank in the floor, "Is there a reason for all this nonsense?!"

Rookery simply smiled and gripped me closer to the wooden stake. Remember what I said before? How this was going to be a long story? I was right. Every five seconds, Gregory grows impatient, therefore setting the story back more and more. Time was slowly dragging by.

"I suggest you stop interrupting me boy." Yeah! Stop it! Or I'm gonna be dead by the time he gets to the most suspenseful part of the tale! Maybe that should be the least of my worries now. The scared out of mind expression on my face must have calmed down Greg, for he rolled his eyes and gestured for Rookery to go on.

Vampire Rookery grinned, "That's better. Now, where was I?" I hate when people do that. They pretend to forget what part they were at so someone could remind them. I struggled for breath, so no words could possibly escape my now dry mouth.

"You were talking about the vampire who turned you." Thank you Gregory.

"Ahhh....alright. Anyway, Henry dragged me deeper into the cave, telling me how his master is going to _oh so_ pleased about rounding up more folk. At that moment, all I wanted to do was get away and kill myself. Who wants to be a bloody creature of the night?! Anything that isn't humane should be destroyed."

I croaked, "You're not human anymore, if you have forgotten." He didn't seem to appreciate that, for he aimed the stake closer to my beating heart. Okay, Jennifer, word of advise; shut the hell up.

He glared at me then returned his attention to the furious teenage vampire in front of him, "After what seemed like hours, we finally reached the end of the cave. I couldn't believe my eyes. There before us were _thousands _of vampires lounging about, sipping blood like wine. If Henry didn't have a firm grip on me, I'd probably slaughter the whole lot right then." Shows how stupid he can be.

Gregory's midnight eyes shone with curiosity, "A whole clan?"

"It was more of a clan, boy, it was an _army_." Rookery resorted quite fearfully.

The grip on me loosen slightly after Rookery got more and more distracted. I took this as an opportunity to quickly scoot away, my escape! The evil vampire cursed under his breath, ashamed that he let me out of his cold clutches. _Take THAT!_

I settled myself next to Gregory, "What happened after that?"

Rookery dropped the stake, knowing there was no use for it now (well...for now)_, "_Henry brought me to his master. The ugliest brute I ever seen. His arms and fingers were decorated with gold and silver. Obviously, the bloodsucker was filthy rich. Once he saw us, he smiled.----"

_~Flashback~ (Third POV) _

"_Master...I caught another one!" Henry grinned, hoping that his God would be proud of him. _

"_I see, very good...Henry." _

_The disappointment in his voice was clearly shown, making the rather young vampire frown. Was he not happy? The order was to turn as many mortals they could find! _

_Henry's master noticed the distressed presence and barked with evil laughter, "Indeed, you are right Henry. The order was to rip all the humanity from the weak mortal's body. However...look at the thing! Why choose such a....fat and pig looking being! You could have chosen the most strongest mortal around, to strengthen our union! Now tell me, how will this weak vampire help us?" _

_Henry wrinkled his burrow slightly, he forgot that his all mighty master was a mind reader. Nothing gone by him without approval or consent. No thought or desire was private. _

_Rookery shouted with anger, "Then why don't you kill me now, you stupid oaf!" _

_Henry buried his flawless face in his cold hands. When his master is provoked, someone gets harmed. The vampire master's eyes slowly traveled it's way to undead Rookery. _

"_What is your name, pig?" Master completely ignored Rookery's offensive comment, knowing that he had no idea what he could do to him. _

"_And why should I tell you?" _

_Master's smile grew larger, "You don't, for it doesn't really matter. You're no use to our kind." Henry just knew his master was going to punish him for bringing in such trash. He should have realized earlier! _

_Rookery reached for the stake in his back pocket, "Well, that's alright, bloodsucker. I'll just send you back to hell now!" The vampires who guard Master constantly, growled with fury. _

_Master laughed once more, almost human like, "Oh really? You....think you could win a battle against me?" Suddenly, the whole cave was silenced of it's excited chatter and endless dancing. Everyone's attention was upon the new vampire and their strong master. _

"_No sweat. It's not the first time I've gone against a blubbering monster!" _

_Master stared at Rookery for several seconds, another laugh escaping his throat, "We have a hunter on our hands ladies and gentlemen! How...unusual.." Vampires right and left started hissing out Rookery, hunters are not welcomed at such a place like this. _

_By this time, Henry flattened himself onto the cave wall, hoping to be forgotten. However, with Master, nothing is left ignored. He quickly raised his hand and gestured to walk forward. Henry gulped and slowly approached the huge throne. _

"_Y-Y-Ye-ss- Master?" _

"_Come here, Henry, I will not harm you." That seemed to comfort the vampire, for he gratefully climbed up the steps and kneeled before the immortal king. Master reached forward and placed his cold hands on the scared shoulders. _

"_Have you learned from your mistake, young one?" Henry nodded fiercely, hoping to be spared. And it looked like he was going to be saved by the kindness of his master's undead heart, however, his expression changed shortly after. _

_His eyes turned black, "You'll never make that mistake again, I'm sure of it...." Henry's eyes grew wide, noticing the malice dipped in his voice. Before anyone could shout, the vampire master quickly grabbed Henry's neck and started squeezing as hard as he could muster. _

_Rookery winced and looked away, "This is exactly why I hunt you lot..." No one paid that remark any mind. _

"_This will only hurt a little!" Master removed his fingers from Henry's neck and lifted his chin. Maybe he was reconsidering the punishment? Master smiled slightly, then swift as a fox, snapped the immortal's neck. The sickening noise echoed throughout the cave, Henry's body was carelessly dropped to the stone floor. _

"_Now....I'm afraid I did not fully introduce myself. How very disrespectful of me!" It was as if the murder had not taken place. _

_Rookery muttered, "Yeah, yeah." _

_Master stroked his golden throne with admiration before continuing, "I am.....Victor Jackkle. You will address me as Master. Welcome to my cave, my home, your resting place. Here you will be trained to fight, fly and breed.--" _

"_There is no way in hell that I am going to work for you BLOODSUCKER!" _

_Victor stared at him in surprise then smirked, "I don't think you should be talking, pig. You are one of us now." This stumped the ex hunter. What should he do now? _

"_---As I was saying. Your mission is to group up as many mortals you can get your cold clutches on and turn them. You then report them back to me, so I can suspect them." _

_Two vampires quietly rounded behind the unaware Rookery and grabbed him by the elbows. Struggling was no use in this situation. _

"_You are increasing the monster population!" _

_Victor was disgusted by the word, "No. I am re-birthing our race. It is granted that we will survive against the horrific hunters if my plan is followed out correctly. That is why----." He gently picked up a small gem, fiddling it between his deadly fingers. "I have stolen the stone of Atamon from a certain vampire ancestry....So no one would be able to turn back into those animals that supposedly rule us." _

_Rookery couldn't believe his eyes. There's two stones! _

_~End Of Flashback~ _

"Uh...wow. That is quite a story you got there." I couldn't find the right words to describe something like this. Gregory was smirking away like a little boy who gotten the bigger piece of cake than a younger sibling.

His exact words were, "I knew it."

Rookery crossed his rather beaten arms, "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out."

"Wait a second...how did you escape?" My question is clearly important.

"Who said I escaped?" Oh, shit.

* * *

Gregory nearly pushed me out of the window to keep me safe from the ex hunter. Rookery quickly scooped up his trusty stake and glared at us.

The teenage vampire mocked, "So you decided to work for the creatures of the night?"

He frowned, "It's not like I had any other choice. If I ran, I'd be killed in an instant."

"I always knew you were a coward." I declared. First he kills creatures that are unknown to himself then he joins them in fear of causing harm to himself! His horrible morals quickly vanished after getting a snapshot of probably the most scariest vampire in history. Looks like Mister S has some friendly competition...

Rookery stepped forward, making Gregory push me closer to the open window. I don't think he realizes that I can fall if he shoves me any farther.

"Who said I was going to harm anyone?" That's a stupid question.

Gregory sneered, "You came to turn Jennifer into a vampire. I will _not_ let that happen."

Rookery shook his head slightly, as if what my boyfriend said was silly, "I actually had no intention of doing that...however....it does seem like a good idea now." Greg hissed and jumped for the vampire's throat. All I know is that this won't be good. I waited for the sound of flesh ripping, however it didn't come.

Returning my gaze on the situation before me, I saw Frederick holding his son back from slaughtering the shivering new vampire. When did he get here?

"That's enough!"

Gregory protested, "Father! It's Rookery! Let's kill him now!"

Frederick seemed fully aware that their all time enemy has returned and decided to make his appearance to the vampire family. Though, the only thing on his mind was to control his eldest son, who was on a murderous rampage.

Ana's head popped in from the window, "Hey what's going on?!"

"Go away Ana!" Gregory shouted, still struggling against his father's grip.

Ana frowned, "Rude!" With that said, she flew away, probably to the basement.

Frederick finally was able to restrain Gregory, by pushing him against the wall. Freda flew in the window. Her expression was beyond surprised when she noticed Rookery, who was supposed to be dead.

She asked in disbelief, "How are you here...?" The ex hunter chose not to reply. Gregory pushed away from the wall and exclaimed, "Kill him now! Before it's too late!"

For once in probably centuries, Greg's father took his helpful advise. He shot us all a look before advancing towards Rookery. Meanwhile, he was grinning from ear to ear. What's so funny? You're about to die fool!

"You'll be sorry...you'll see..." He kept mumbling over and over again. Frederick ignored his endless ramblings and placed his very strong fingers on the pale neck. It was as if we were all in Rookery's dream, only the positions were switched. With one quick motion, Mister S snapped our enemy's neck. Freda flinched and looked away while Gregory was beyond pleased.

Frederick sharply turned around, "What has happened?"

"It's a _long_ story." I mumbled. Heck, you all know how we love long stories...

A/N: So what do you think? I was typing this up when my relatives were over...very distracting. But I got it done! Reviews are like a piece of heaven cake.


	7. Meet The Extended Family!

Frederick stood firm and tall, "I have time for a story."

Well, I'm certainly not gonna be the one to tell you! Since Rookery's dead...the only possible person who could tell Mister S the tale without being afraid of getting harmed is.....take a wild guess.

"There _are_ two stones!" Gregory spat out.

The vampire hulk glared at him for several seconds, the tension could be cut with a knife. Does Mister S believe in Greg?

"Again with this business?!" I guess not.

Gregory advanced forward, I flinched in fear, "It's true father. Not only a few moments ago, Rookery was lightening us about his adventure after he was pushed off the cliff. He told us he was changed and was brought to the man responsible for our turning back into vampires."

Freda stared skeptically at her son, "It does explain what he was doing here..."

I turned to Frederick, hopefully a little begging and pleading can convince him to settle down and listen to Gregory, "Please, sir. I was there when Rookery was telling the story. Heck, I was under captive. It's the only thing we've got to explain the sudden transformation back. Just listen....please?"

He gave me the same glare he gave Greg, however, this time he smiled right after. _Smiled. _Is this out of serenity or mock?

Frederick announced, "Have the children come up." What was he up to? Swiftly turning around, the vampire adult pointed his pale index finger at my boyfriend, "If what your mate says is right, then I want the whole family to hear it as well." I think I may just melted into a puddle of pure relief. So, there's a _chance_ he'll believe Gregory and stop the nonsense before it gets too far.

Yet again, Ana popped in blonde head in, "Am I welcome this time?"

Gregory rolled his eyes, "Come in sister."

The girl vampire grinned widely and quickly flew in, practically tackling me to the ground. I never understood the phase getting the wind knocked out of you until now.

"Jennifer! It's so good to see you!"

I chuckled lightly, "You saw me about two hours ago."

"Two hours too long!" Drama queen.

Not shortly after Ana bounced in, Rudolph made his appearance by the window as well. He was clutching onto James who looked like he was going to yet again get sick.

"What is it father?"

Frederick grinned, "Gregory has a story to tell us."

Ana clapped her hands excited, "Oh! What's it about?"

Freda sighed and gestured her children to the wooden floor, "Take a seat darlings."

So there was the whole vampire family waiting for the eldest son to begin Rookery's interesting yet disturbing story. Oh boy! I get to hear it a second time!

* * *

Let's not bore you with the never ending details, shall we? Gregory repeated what Rookery had told us before taking his final vampiric breath. Ana seemed so fascinated while our favorite little vampire was staring off into space. A part of me wanted to shove him to see if he was actually alive. Well---listening for that manner.

Freda's voice was dipped with complete terror, "Frederick, what are we to do?" I frowned at that. Women are supposed to dominate over men! Apparently in their time, the obviously ruling gender was used to raise the children and cook.

We silently awaited for Mister S's decision. Throughout the painful realization, I noticed him looking as if his world was slowly ripped to shreds by his very eyes. He believes us. If it wasn't for James who was practically drooling on my shoulder, I would drop down to my knees, thanking God for making the vampire hulk rest his stupid pride and finally see the cold hard truth.

"We contact the others."

Ana started jumping up and down, "Really?! I get to see Auntie again?!" No one answered her question.

Frederick continued on, "---Chances are they have transformed back into the beasts of the night as well, seeing the stone was false." Gregory smirked at that part, knowing that he finally tricked his father in his own twisted little game. Whatever that is.

Rudolph gently pulled the cuff of his father's aristocrat sleeve, "Father, may I do the honors?" Was is this? A wedding?

The look on his nine year old boy's face must have convinced the mighty vampire fully, "Alright, son. Here, take the stone."

James slurred, "W-w—wait. I thought the stone was false?" It's funny to see my best friend use vampire vocabulary.

"Correct, but whatever is it, still seems to contact our relatives. So, have it be." Frederick ripped the stone from his chest and handed it to his youngest son. It only seems fair, Gregory got to summon them last time.

While Rudolph rushed outside to finish the duty, Frederick and Freda strolled out of the room, saying they would greet the visitors at the door. Well that's awfully nice of them. I pushed James onto the only undamaged bed in the room. His tired eyes closed fully as Gregory placed his cold hand on my trembling shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded too quickly, "Why wouldn't I be alright?"

That resulted in a heart stopping chuckle, "Seeing as you were held captive by a ex hunter vampire, I thought you would at least be shaken up."

"Are you trying to put the moves on me?"

His smirk widened, "I honestly have no idea what you are talking about." Those stone fingers started to travel up my revealing arm. I knew I should have worn a sweatshirt. If I don't react, then he'll just get bored and back off. Right now isn't the time to get all sexual! What would Gregory's grandmother think of me if she accidently walked in on us doing something unforgivable? No, I'm not talking about the tango.

James mumbled, "Mind keeping it down? There's someone trying to get some sleep in here!"

Gregory released me slightly, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I have cousins who would love to pounce on a sleeping mortal when he's least expecting it..."

"Boy! Look at the time! I should be getting my _garlic_ soup ready!"

My boyfriend hissed. Pure innocent laughter filled the room shortly afterward, making me jump in surprise. All I could see was a blonde headed girl crawl out from under the bed James was once sleeping on.

"_Ana_."

She grinned playfully, showing her not fully developed fangs, "You guys are such fun!"

James grabbed his temples with shock, "It's a good thing I woke up when I did. She could have pounced on me!"

"That's my cousins, not my sister, mortal." Greg corrected.

I hate the fact how he still calls him mortal. You know what they say, very _old_ habits die hard. Ana settled herself on the silky bed and observed us closely. What a rare breed she is.

Rudolph suddenly flew into the still open window, a grin plastered onto his face, "They're here! They're here!" James groaned in fear.

I whispered into Greg's ear, "Don't let them get him."

"Aw, where's the fun in that?"

"Where's the fun in sleeping in a coffin by yourself for the next few hundred years?" I scowled.

Gregory tried his best to look hurt, "For your information, I do _not_ sleep in a coffin. I sleep upside down."

"Then don't make me throw rocks at you."

He growled. Finally! Now that's something I haven't heard in awhile. A part of me still wishes he was the wild creature who nearly bit James in the cemetery that night. At least he didn't take _my _shit.

Rudolph tapped his foot rather impatiently, "Come on! They're waiting downstairs!"

Greg waved his hand with dismissal, "You and Ana go on ahead. We'll be down in a minute." The younger sibling nodded, gesturing Ana to follow him out the door. She pranced forward, asking to no one particular, "I wonder if they brought me presents?!"

James waited for her to round the corner, "Okay, what's the plan?"

I shot him a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"I mean how do we get out of here! When those vampires see us, they'll gonna want to whip out their witchy pot and start dicing carrots at us!"

Gregory rolled his eyes, "We vampires _do_ have self control, you know. What is a witchy pot?"

"You know...those big black pots evil people cook innocent bystanders in." James replied sheepishly.

I laughed, "First off, vampires aren't witches. They wouldn't be vampires if they were witches. And I don't even think witches even use 'witchy' pots anymore!"

Gregory gave me a bewildered expression, "Your sentence made no sense whatsoever."

"Well your face."

"Ohhhhhh! Royally fucked---I mean burned!" James snickered.

All I heard was, "Mortals are _weird_..."

Before I had time to bring out my vampire slaying skills, Freda's voice floated down the halls and into the room, "Children! Our visitors want to meet you!"

"Quick! Out the window!"

Gregory growled once again today, "Suck it up and be a....man. Well---try to be."

AGAIN! Vampire slaying skills!

* * *

I bet the intoxicating smell of our blood is currently flowing down the stairs as we speak. James latched onto my arm while I slid my hand into Greg's cold dead one. It was as if we were making our entrance before going to the high school prom. James is an unnecessarily big corsage.

Gregory advised, "Just don't make any sudden movements!"

I rolled my eyes, knowing that he was kidding. James on the other hand, mentally made that note. I remember we saw a few of Greg's faraway relatives. Sure, they were a _little _testy when they first laid their red eyes on us, but after Tony brought back the stone, it was like being praised.

Right before we reached the last step, I shoved James off me. He glared and continued his shameful cowering.

Freda noticed us first standing there, "Oh there they are!"

As if it was practiced, quite many vampire heads snapped to our presence. They looked exactly like the Sackville-Bagg family, all dressed to impress.

James whimpered, "Oh _shit, _look at the dude's eyes over there! It looks like he wants to kill me!"

Gregory smiled fakely, "If only."

Ana skipped towards us, breaking the contact I had with my boyfriend, "Come and meet the family!" Sure why not? They can't be _that _angry that the stone is a fake, right?

Ana first introduced me to small twin girls, "That's Michelle and Middy. They're four hundred and fifty years old!" The adorable yet dangerous girls smiled up at me, showing off the fangs. Is that a friendly greeting or a threat?

"I never seen a mortal up close before!"

"Do you really think they walk _and _breathe at the same time?"

Ana pulled me away before they started pulling at my clothes. Nosey little pickers aren't they? Next, Ana gestured to a really bulky and strong vampire.

"This is Ralph!"

I smiled slightly at him, "And how old are you?"

He stared at me intensely then replied, "Let's just say before Jesus was even born." Crap.

"Oh really? You don't look a day over six hundred and seventy!" Humor him please. However, his expression did not change, maybe it's permanently stuck like that? Finally, Ralph looked away with a bored expression.

Gregory coughed awkwardly behind me, "We can save the introductions later, Ana." When did he get there?

"Aw, why stop now, dear Greggy?"

Greg groaned in annoyance and turned around, taking me with him. In front of us was like a blonde version of my boyfriend. The only difference was the facial features and fangs. The blonde one's were a lot more shorter.

Gregory sighed, "Hello, Junior." What a mama's boy name!

The freakishly version of my boyfriend bowed mockingly before grabbing my free hand quite roughly, "And who is this beauty?" He basically slobbered all over my hand. Ew. Greg growled deeply, looking for any other excuse to kick this dude's ass.

I answered, prying my hand away, "I'm Jennifer."

"Jennifer...ahh....what a pretty name. I am Junior Sackville-Bagg, dear Greggy's devilishly handsome cousin..."

James somehow threw himself into the conversation, "And I'm Jennifer's amazingly awesome best friend! How do you do?" He stuck out his hand, probably expecting it to be kissed as well. Junior simply looked down at if as it were complete filth. Rejection!

"A pleasure to meet you..--" He brought his attention back to me, "Now, what is an angel like you doing here?"

I patted Gregory's spikes, "Just making sure he doesn't get in trouble. You know, it's kinda like my duty since I'm his _girlfriend_."

Junior frowned, "Well, of course."

Gregory grinned smugly. Frederick suddenly shot up from his leather chair and announced with a wave of his hand, "Let the family conference begin!"

Something tells me this won't be your ordinary PTA meeting.

A/N: I may just start calling Gregory, 'Greggy' now. What do you think? You'll meet a lot more of the Sackville-Bagg's family in the next chapter. Keep in mind, I made them up! They're not actually in the movie, t.v. show or book. Now review like a righteous person would do!


	8. We Love Mortal Huggers

Thousands of voices filled the room at once, expressing their anger about the terrible mixup. James covered his ears in pain. I couldn't blame him, these vampires sure know how to raise hell. Gregory glared at Junior once more before leading me to the empty leather couch.

"Nice family you got here."

He rolled his eyes, "You only met four of them, please don't say that yet."

I chuckled slightly, "I was being sarcastic."

James plopped next to me, "My god! I've gone death!"

"Oh hush up." I scolded him. Good thing I did, for Frederick yet again rose and hollered, "SILENCE!" Everyone grew still. Gregory snickered behind his hand, being used to his father's yelling. James, however could never stop trembling when the mighty vampire even reached an higher octave. He practically buried his head in the couch cushions like a scared flamingo.

Frederick smiled, "Now, that's better." He sat back down next to his wife.

The vampire who I have met earlier, Ralph, slammed his rock hard fist on the coffee table, making it scatter into a million pieces, "How is it possible?! We are supposed to be mortals!"

"Hmph! Who wants to be a stupid old mortals anyway? We are blessed! Fate gave us another chance to be who we are _destined_ to be!" A deadly pale woman with bright blue hair shouted to no one in particular.

"We're supposed to be twisted creatures of the night?! We're supposed to have no hearts and brains? I apologize, Thea, but I believe you have gone insane!" I agree with the dude who has the huge wig on. My opinions about vampires changed greatly ever since I met the hardworking yet humble family. Thea turned and glared at the wise vampire.

"Oh yes? Well---"

Frederick cleared his throat, "That's enough. We are not here to fight. I have called you all for a reason."

An elderly vampire snorted, "Could have fooled us!"

Greg nudged my shoulder gently, "That's my grandmother. She's one of the oldest vampires before us." I can tell. Even as an immortal, she had wrinkles all over her face. Why would she want to return to mortality?

"----Grandmother Jem was turned at age ninety seven."

James glanced at him in shock, "_Damn_...."

The head of the Sackville-Bagg family peered over at Nanny Jem, his face dipped with annoyance, "Yes, very important news. My eldest son, Gregory brought my attention towards it." I heard Junior huff not far away from us.

Nanna Jem glared at my boyfriend through her small glasses, "Why don't you tell us boy?" Frederick was about to protest, however Ralph interrupted him, "Go on! Go on!"

I felt Gregory tense next to me, only for a second, "The stone is false." God, how many times have I heard that already? A few hundred? Maybe I should record it the next time I hear it then whenever someone is about to say it, it's already covered!

"That's nonsense!" Thea growled. I'm beginning to despise her. Who's she related to again?

Gregory stared at his extended family long and hard, "Believe it or not, I have proof that the stone is faulty. Let's just say---a dear _friend_ of ours decided to take a visit and tell a rather interesting plot."

Junior rolled his red eyes, "Oh? A fairy tale?"

"No. The _truth_. It just so happens there is a vampire who goes by the name Victor Jackkle, he's been currently gathering up nice strong mortals and turning them into nice strong _vampires_. A vampire army."

A couple of vampires started laughing while others looked about terrified. Oh here we go again. There's going to be ones that don't believe and we're gonna have to hammer inside their immortal skulls. Ana jumped up from her resting place, stealing everyone's attention

She cried out, "Can't you see? He stole the _real _stone and replaced it with a clone! That's why the ceremony didn't work! This Victor fellow, doesn't want any of us to become humans again. He just wants to rule over humanity." Wow, Ana, I didn't know you had it in you! Then again she is the prima donna in the family.

Freda placed a cold hand on her daughter's shoulder proudly, "If we don't do anything about it....we'll never be happy."

"My family speaks the cold hard facts." Frederick looked so pleased, I was afraid that he was going to spoil his fancy clothing from utter excitement.

Thea ran her fingers through her yogurt colored hair, "Well, is that all?" She said such words with absolute disgust, as if the whole thing wasn't important!

Freda walked over to her and calmly reasoned, "Please sister, at least _try_ to give a damn."

James started choking on his own spit, "Did she say what I think she just said?" Every eyeball in the room snapped to him, probably wondering why such a mortal would speak out now.

"I don't think we asked for side comments, human." Ralph frowned.

James wrinkled his burrow, "For vampires who want to become mortals, you do a pretty shitty job on being civil to us." Oh, crap. Now he decides to go all smart ass on us? What happened to the cowering dude who wanted to escape out the window?

Gregory groaned, "Here we go..."

I shot him a bewildered expression, "Wha--?"

The chilling screams and shouts from one certain vampire filled the room, leaving me wanting to shove a few cotton balls in my ears. Look what James did now! Thea bared her long fangs and claws. What is she cat woman now?

"This is exactly why I hate mortals! These vermin disrespectful, rude, dimwitted and unholy!" Did this vampire seriously call _us _unholy? They can't even cross paths with a cross and religious water for crying out loud!

Freda sighed sadly, "Sister---."

"NO! Don't sister me! I should have listened to mother and father, live off human blood! Instead I go out with _you, _the mortal hugger. We want to be their friends, not their nightmares!" Okay, this blue haired freak is the definition of buzz kill.

Frederick's face redden (if possible), "THEA! YOU WILL NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE TO MY WIFE. EITHER SETTLE DOWN OR LEAVE MY HOUSEHOLD!"

James scooted closer to me, "Shitttt!"

"You're the one who started this!"

"I didn't know the chick was so bipolar!" I bet Thea would rip James's face off if she overheard him.

Quick as a bat, Thea flung her black cloak over herself, "I'd rather be anywhere other than this madhouse." She marched over to the unlocked door and _kicked_ it open. Right before she disappeared out of sight, Thea promised, "This won't be the last time you heard of me! You'll be sorry for following such unlawful morals!"

I glanced over at Freda, regretting so soon afterward. The vampire wife looked a down right mess, her face was drenched with cold tears, shoulders slumped. Ana and Rudolph rushed over to their mother in aid. I honestly never saw Mrs. Sackville-Bagg lose her cool before. Gregory was glaring outside, probably wanting to slaughter the heck out of the blue haired vampire right now.

Frederick placed his hands firmly on his wife's shoulders, announcing to the crowd in such a deadly tone, "I think this meeting is over."

Ralph mumbled, "You don't have to tell me twice." I'm starting to like this guy.

* * *

I expected the vampires to leave, however, they decided to stay until the next night. Talk about a strange family reunion. Frederick led the distressed Freda upstairs, I felt the guilt climb up my stomach. Yes, guilt. Maybe if we stayed upstairs the entire meeting, Thea wouldn't have freaked out and Freda wouldn't be so bend out of shape.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to Greg.

"What are you sorry about?"

"I feel responsible for this complete disaster." Gregory wrapped his arm around my shoulder in comfort.

He replied, "You did nothing wrong. Neither did James. Aunt Thea always hated humans and she always will. I'm surprised she held out until now." James wiped off an invisible sweat of relief, "Good to know!"

Ana slowly approached us, her mouth a fine line, "Jennifer? Do you want to meet the others now?" I think it takes a lot of strength to move on as if nothing happened.

My boyfriend shook his head, "Not now Ana..."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Why not?"

"They may not want to meet you now...seeing as."

Ana suddenly grinned, "They still do! I've talked to them!....Leave James behind for now though." James frowned, ignoring the fact Ana is saving his buttocks right now.

"Puhlease Greggy...?"

Gregory growled at me, "Really? Greggy? What are you, my cousin?"

I smiled, "No. I just thought you would let me call you that."

Junior plopped onto the space next to the pissed off James, "Did I hear my name?"

"Go away Junior." Greg rolled his eyes.

"Aw why? Have I done something to bother you?"

My boyfriend cracked his knuckles threatenly, glaring at his look alike. What made him hate Junior so much? A lost bet? Unfair argument? Or is it just simple childhood rivalry?

Ana pulled at my sleeve, "Can we go now?" I nodded, the tension between the two vampires is making me highly uncomfortable, not to imagine the way Junior keeps looking at me. As if I'm so blood pudding snack.

Patting James on the back, I advised, "Stay close to Greg. He's your save point."

"What the heck?! We're not playing tag! Don't leave, seriously Jen, he'll feed me to the lot once you're not looking!" I wouldn't be surprised.

Gregory grinned from ear to ear, "I'll keep him save."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

I laughed, "Good, or else I'm gonna have to throw rocks at you when _sleeping_."

"Wouldn't want that."

* * *

Ana starting gushing, "You'll just love Laura, Penny, Katie and Maria!"

"Uh---who are they again?"

She looked at me as if I was slow, "Haven't you been listening?" No, it's kinda hard to keep up with hyper vampiric chatting. When I didn't reply, Ana rolled her eyes playfully, "They're my cousins! By marriage of course." Oh, why didn't I think of that?

The blonde girl lead me outside, where many vampires where lazily lounging away. Aren't they afraid humans will randomly by? Judging by the expression on my face, Ana laughed.

"This is normal. We can sense if a human is coming even if it's a mile away!"

"Why did your father hide you guys so much then?"

She frowned slightly, "Father...has a different way of doing things..." Let's just leave it at that.

"Ana! Darling! There you are!" A voice behind us beckoned. We both turned to see a rather petite vampire with golden locks, staring right at us. Ana's face yet again exploded in smiles, which cousin is this?

"Maria!" Oh.

They jumped into each other arms, as if they haven't seen each other for centuries. Heck, that might actually be the case!

The golden locked vampire looked over at me, "You must be Jennifer!" She went over hug me, however another vampire stopped her in her tracks.

"Don't touch that mortal Maria!"

Ana whined, "Katie! Jennifer is my friend!"

Katie sneered, "And she's friends with that spiky headed freak! He sent Auntie away!" I can tell who Auntie favored in the group.

"James didn't mean to open his big mouth! He's just an idiot like that!" I smiled. However Katie did not even bother to fix her upside down grin. Tough crowd.

Ana waved her hand, "Never mind that. Where's Laura and Penny?"

"They're in the house helping Auntie Freda." Maria replied. Katie snorted. Something tells me she doesn't like Freda either.

I coughed awkwardly, "Well...this has been a joyful experience...I think I'm gonna go back before Gregory feeds James to your loving family..."

Maria sighed dreamily, "Gregory? Oh you're so lucky to be his mate!" Oh god.

"Ha! Junior is so much better!" Katie laughed.

Ana quickly shook her head, "Junior is a blasted butt head! My big brother is better!"

"Where did you learn the word butt head?"

"The moving box of course!" Okay, it's time to go.

* * *

When I returned into the house, I saw James running around the couch, three undead girls chasing after him. Ugh. Where the heck is Greg?

Once my best friend caught sight of me, he shouted in fear, "I told you! I told you!"

Gregory appeared at my side, "Hello Jennifer. Did you have a nice trip?" Har har. How funny is he?

"It was splendid, actually. I met a mini version of Thea and a vampire who has the biggest fangirl crush on you." Bravo!

My boyfriend laughed and kissed my somewhat chapped lips lightly, "I just knew you would love everybody."

James managed to lose the hungry ridden vampires and panted, "And I thought the main family alone was a handful!"

Nothing at all could ruin this happy moment. Not even one of the most scariest vampires of all who wants to destroy every human being who walks this earth. I felt the hope rise up in me as I watched the vampire family mingle amongst themselves, trying to put the terrible meeting behind them. We'll figure out what to do in the end, just like last time.

Freda finally returned downstairs, "Hello all." Vampires left and right bid their greetings, while Rudolph practically threw himself at her.

"Are you alright mother?"

"Yes darling. I am now."

The little vampire smiled up at his mother before asking, "Can Tony come over soon?"

Freda seemed to think it over for a second, "I don't see why not." Suddenly, the loving mother snapped her head up, as if she remembered what she came down for.

"Oh Jennifer?"

"Yes, Mrs. Sackville-Bagg." What's this about?

She paused before frowning, "You're mother is on hold upstairs."

_Crap. _Happy moment? What happy moment?

A/N: All I can say is I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! They make my day!


	9. The Disowned Twin

"Uh---okay, I'll be right up." Freda nodded gracefully, not noticing the panic in my voice. What the freak am I supposed to say?! Hi, Mom, sorry I never called back....but James and I don't want to come home! Alrighty, bye! Somehow, I don't think that will run fine with my probably pissed off mother.

James smiled, "Did you think of an excuse yet?" I glared at him. Of course I didn't!

"What excuse?" Gregory wondered.

"The one I should be using now to buy more time in Scotland. BUT! Alas, no such excuse exists! _Help _me!" Yes, that's right. Plead and beg. My dignity is long gone, however this isn't the time and place to worry about a thing like that.

Greg bit his tongue for several moments, "Tell her---tell her that you have to stay because you are taking care of a certain sick cemetery keeper."

James shot him a bewildered look, "Uh, sorry dude. Isn't he dead?"

"He's still a vampire--!" I exclaimed, "He's too dead to be sick!"

"For your information, the _sick_ _vampire's_ name is Tom. Although, _you_ won't let your mother now that he is a mystical creature, just a normal Scottish folk man who is suffering from a bad case of cancer."

My best friend's eyes widened, "That's brilliant!"

I scowled, "That's cruel! How can you lie about someone having cancer?!"

"...But it's brilliant!"

Gregory sighed, "It's the only plan we have, my dear Jennifer. If you don't like mine, feel free to make one that is less sinful and veil." He knows I can't.

"Alright! I'll use it." James yelped in victory and tried to give my boyfriend a high five. Greg simply looked at the sweaty palm before returning his alert attention to me, "You better hurry up, I can practically hear your mother having a heart attack of rage." Is that even possible?

Without a moment to lose, I flew up the stairs, not bothering to apologize to the vampires I have bumped into. Eh, they already hate me, a little more won't hurt anybody. I suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway, wait. Mrs. Sackville-Bagg didn't bother to tell me where the phone was upstairs.

"Here phone...where are you...? Pretty little phone..."

Then there was a laugh, "Are you seriously talking to a phone?" Junior. Why doesn't he comb his hair somewhere? For example, the bottom of the world's deepest hole.

I sighed, "Mind if you use that tracking vampire nose on your face to help me find the phone?" I doubt he will, but it's worth a try.

"Anything for you."

He started sniffing away, which surprised me. I really didn't mean that! Vampires aren't dogs....right? So here I am with Gregory's cousin who looks exactly like him. Weirdest situation ever. Finally, after what seemed like fifty billion years, Junior's head snapped up.

"It's on the charger in the master bedroom."

My face redden from embarrassment, for some odd reason I didn't think of looking there, "Thanks." Junior smirked, obviously happy that he made me go pink. Not go green, _pink_. "Okay, bye now!"

Junior tugged on my arm, EW, "No, no, no. You can't leave like that, what do I get for my services?"

"Hm....I don't tell Gregory about this?" Get him off! Get him off!

Judging by his expression, this vampire is _not_ afraid of my boyfriend, "So? Go right ahead. Greggy wouldn't touch me." Uh, I think he would.

"Why not?"

Junior let go of me, "You'll find out.." With that, he disappeared in the darkness like one of those dudes in a horror film. What a creep. Now, what was I up here to do? _Ring! Ring! Ring! _Crap! Mom! Cancer! I dashed into the master bedroom, relief flooded me when Frederick was nowhere in sight.

"Hello?"

Mom's voice almost blew my ear right off, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

I replied shortly after "Talking to you...?"

"Don't be a wise ass with me Jennifer! You told me you would call back after dinner. That didn't happen! I thought you were kidnapped, raped and injured!" Really? All in at order? Here's where Gregory's malice excuse comes in,

"I'm really sorry Mom, but I completely forgot. You see, James and I are taking care of old man named Tom, he used to be the cemetery keeper before he fell ill with cancer." Lies! Lies! Lies! The other line became silent. Did she hang up on me?

"Oh." I certainly did not expect that response.

Nodding as if she could see me, "Yeah....so that's why I haven't been calling...busy with the stuff that comes along taking care of cancer..." I'm not a freaking doctor, sorry!

Mom asked, "What kind of cancer does he have?" Busted.

"Uh....it's a very rare kind. So rare, that I haven't even heard of it till a few days ago. Only five percent of the world has it, meaning there's no cure." I stuttered.

"What's it called...?" Stupid Greg!

I answered her call, "The cancer? Oh! I can't believe I didn't mention the name yet......it's called Triolious." Does that sound reasonable? Better yet, _believable_? I swear to all the vampires in the world after this call ends, Maria, for reasons unknown, will be put on a quest of fangirlary. She will go farther than any other vampiric bopper as gone before. Gregory Sackville-Bagg must die! Like my Bill Tucker reference?

"Jennifer? Helloooooo earth to my daughter!"

I zoned back into reality, "Sorry mom, what did you say?" My mother sighed, annoyed that all her praise worthy words went in one ear and out the other. What's new?

"I _said _I'll let you stay." The bells in church are ringing!!!

I yelped, "Really?!"

"Of course, _but_ just until your friend gets better. How'd you even meet this fellow anyway? You were running around the cemetery again, weren't you?!"

Chuckling slightly, I faked guiltiness, "Yep...sorry mom. Couldn't resist." Her gentle laughed bounced around the master bedroom's walls. Sorry to say, but the person who gave birth to me is very easy to trick. Grabbing a random pen that was on the night stand, I threw it across the room. The bend out p~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~en made a soft thudding noise against the blood red wall.

"I gotta go Mom! Tom accidently threw his soup spoon across the room! Bye!!!" I quickly slammed the cordless phone onto the desk. Victory music should be starting right about now, however the intense guilt and worry rose in me. Guilt, because I just lied to my mom. Worry, because how the hell did she get the Sackville-Bagg home phone number?!

* * *

Gregory rested his chin on my shoulder, "So? How'd it go?"

"Just fine and dandy....your plan almost didn't work!"

He asked again, "Okay...what happened?" I have a feeling he's not afraid of my never ending fury. The vampire in him must have made him so inferior to all dread. That will simply _not_ do.

Glaring at him, I started my 'oh so' important rant, "First she asked me what kind of cancer it was! I made up a freaking name! Right now she is probably googling it, going, 'that little sneak! I'm going to ground her ass for the rest of her life!' And to top it off, she somehow got ahold of _your _number. How? When? Too many questions left unanswered!"

My boyfriend laughed at my pain. Really? You have resulted to laughing now?

"Jennifer, please stop freaking out. It is ruining your pretty features. After I taught Mother how to use a phone, she called your mom. Let's just say they hit it off. That's how your clueless parent has our number." I ignored the fact that he insulted me and my mother all in one little realization speech.

Something's more important, "Since when do you know how to use a phone?" James patted my back brotherly, "All me." Again with the poisoning the minds of the old.

"H-hey G-Gregory!" A bashful voice behind us stammered out. Aha! The quest of fangirlary begins! Sounds the trumpets!

Greg rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Hello, Maria." Did I spy a little swoon when he said her name? James snickered, making my theory right.

Maria stood beside my boyfriend, "I haven't seen you for so long!" She reached out for a hug. Yes, go ahead, humor me. Greg whimpered silently and pulled her into a one armer. (one arm hug). Maria sighed louder than she expected to, her face was paralyzed with humiliation.

James laughed, "When's the wedding date?"

"In neverland." The miniature Thea suddenly was before us, her pale hands on her hips accompanied with a nasty scowl on the flawless face. James jumped up, oh did they meet already?

"She's gonna kill me!"

Katie smirked, "Hello, mortal." Maria detached herself from my boyfriend and hurried over to the mini Thea's side. Villain and sidekick. Leader and follower, do I dare go on? James hid behind me, clutching onto the tips of my hair. He doesn't realize how much it hurts. I haven't kicked his ass properly lately....time for a renewal?

"James I swear to God---." Stop with all the interruptions! Junior practically glided over to his cousin, his lips formed in a evil smirk. I now truly understand why Greg hates his family so much, they're like bees with honey.

Junior fiddled Gregory's black spikes, "Are we having a party here ladies?" James scowled along with my boyfriend. Just because they have perfect hair doesn't make them women! Katie jumped onto Junior's back, "Ahhh! My favorite cousin!"

The blonde version of Gregory chuckled, "Katie, please get off me. Set a example for dear Maria." Mini Thea didn't seem to care for her though, "Why are you acting so polite? Is it because those mortals are here? Trust me, they're not that special."

James frowned, "We are _too _special! We helped get the stone back to you lot!"

"Yeah, and that stone turned out to be a fake. Good job!" Katie smiled sweetly. Junior finally managed to shove his cousin off, "Really Katie! Be respectful!"

Greg rolled his eyes for the thousandth time today, "Oh come off it Junior. Being nice to impress a girl? I thought you got used to the fact that you'll be alone for the rest of your pathetic life?"

Junior laughed as if it was a harmless joke, "You're really funny, _brother_." HUH?

"Oh my god! You guys are twins?!" James realized.

Katie mumbled, "Stupid mortals...they look alike for crying out loud."

I stared at Gregory accusingly, "Why didn't you tell me you have a twin?" Cousins look like each other all the time! It was the perfect lie!

Greg growled at Junior, "Maybe it's because I don't want him as a twin. He's a disgrace to my family, that's why he went off to Auntie Thea and Uncle Dominick." Oh these twisted story lines.

James carefully poked Junior's hair, "How does he have blonde hair?"

"I didn't want to have the same hair as my brother's." It number two hissed. Twins that absolutely hate each other, never seen that before.

Mini Thea nodded her head in such a cocky manner, "I told you Junior is the better brother." Where's Ana when you need her? Wait a second, why didn't she tell me that Junior was actually Greg's twin? _Father has a his own way of doing things...._ Her words flashed through my mind, that could by why.

"Were you sent away?" I countered.

Junior looked at me with a surprised expression, "Aren't you a smart cookie. Yes, Father sent me away because I was _too_ rebellious. I went out nearly every night and preyed on the innocent flesh of mortals." He glanced at Gregory, "---Something that he could never do." My head is lightheaded, did he actually call Greg a goody two shoes?

James mumbled, "Damn...and I thought Gregory was bad."

"Hah! Bad? Gregory Sackville-Bagg is the innocent twin! Now tell me, has he ever killed a mortal?" Katie resorted. My boyfriend was gripping my hand pretty tightly. I have a feeling I should get used to this kind of pain.

"Gregory bit the cemetery keeper, out of pure blood lust. He also starts fights with the vampire hulk mostly every night. Before he wanted to have revenge on humans. You gotta be kiddin' about him not being rebellious." I defended.

Junior laughed once more, "I'm guessing you are talking about my father, and yes you are right. When I used to reside with my old family, Greggy would cause hell. However----do you see him biting any mortals and taking revenge on them, ever since you arrived, of course?" Great, now I'm being blamed.

I didn't have time to think of a comeback for Ana joined the bickering group. Very nice timing.

"Hey guys what's going on here?"

Gregory shot back, "Nothing."

The youngest sibling's eyes rested on Junior. Her voice became dull, "Hello brother."

"I'm sorry sister, but is that the way to greet your older brother? Considering you saw me before stealing Jennifer away?" He smiled down at her. It's called ignoring you, dude.

Ana returned her attention back to the trustworthy brother, "Does Father know he's here?"

"I do now." You heard the man.

A/N: Hm. I honestly don't know if you readers saw this coming. Thought that they were just cousins who hate each other? Nope, I had to make things more difficult! Please leave your reviews on what you think! Tomorrow I go back to school, so let's end the winter break with a _bang_.


	10. Chaos Endues

Junior stared at his father, a frown slowly replacing the evil smirk that was once on his vampiric face. Yay! Go Mister S! You can kick the evil twin's ass, sending him back to the yogurt haired freak who is probably sulking under a really big rock right about now. Did I really just cheer on the hulk that James and I have been terrified of since our first meeting?

Junior mumbled darkly, "Hello Father....do you miss me?"

"What are you doing here?! FREDA!" Frederick cried out while gesturing his wife to come and take a gander. She walked over severals moments later, unaware to what she was about to be up against. God help her.

Freda placed a delicate hand on Frederick's upper arm, "Yes, dear?"

"Look who decided to make their presence known today." Damn! He's furious!

Freda gave him an odd expression, "What is going---." Eventually, her red eyes came to rest on her disowned eldest twin. Never have I seen anyone undergo such sadness and pain in a short period of time. How long exactly have they last seen each other? Mother and son? "---Junior..?"

Gregory's twin _almost_ smiled, "Yes, it's me mother. Don't I look different?"

Mister Sackville-Bagg demanded yet again, "I will only ask you this one more time Junior. What. Are. You. Doing. Here."

"Are you really that stupid old man? You saw Auntie Thea here, you never thought that she wouldn't bring me to this meeting? Surely, mother would know her spiteful sister attics." Greg sighed with annoyance, why hasn't Junior been kicked out yet?

Frederick aggressively raised a finger, "Now you listen to me son. I told you thirty years ago that you were not to have contact nor be seen with us. You are a disgrace to the vampire race, not to mention us." Ana quickly hid herself behind her mother's dress, fearing the loudness bouncing out of Mister S's mouth.

"Oh please. Junior is not the disgrace, you're the disgrace! All you....mortal lovers." Katie huffed.

James crossed his arms, "At least they don't have their immortal heads up their asses." There's the best friend I haven't seen in a very long time. It's as if he disappeared ever since we met the mystical creatures who are adored and traumatized around the universe.

Mini Thea growled out, "Watch your slimly tongue mortal." She advanced towards him, as if the little trouble maker was going actually going harm my best friend. Oh, hell no. That is _not _how you treat _my _friends, you lipstick wearing corpse. Gregory sensed my discomfort, for he rubbed my hand with his cold thumb.

"It's okay, don't flip out."

I shot him a glare, "How can I not flip out? This little girl is so ignorant enough to come after the people I care for. No offense Greggy, but I _hate_ your extended family." Vampires have excellent hearing don't they?

"Talking about us behind our backs are you? Dear Gregory, I can tell what you see in her now." Junior snickered, obviously getting pleasure from all this drama.

James rolled his eyes, "I'm just glad Jennifer didn't meet you first."

Katie howled in pure fury, launching herself at the bleached boy's throat. My eyes widened in shock as I watched her cold finger slowly wrap around his soft neck. Frederick started shouting curses while Freda pleaded for the violence to stop.

The youngest child of the vampire family stepped away from the safety of her mother's silky dress, "Katie! Get off him! Get off him now, you stupid girl!" She grabbed onto Mini Thea's small cloak, trying desperately to pull her off of my best friend. Ana just insulted somebody! The world's ending! And you know what else? During all this chaos, my boyfriend is surprisingly calm. The teenage vampire whose best friend is practically is rage.

Freda was on the verge of tears, "Ana! Stop! Stop!!"

The blonde headed vampire managed to shove Katie away from James, who was fiercely checking his neck for any bite marks. So there was Mini Thea and lovable Ana wrestling on the floor with a panicking Maria standing above them.

"Woah, there's a fight!" A tiny vampire boy basically flew over my shoulders, wanting to get a better look at the crime scene. Rudolph's head snapped up from the cordless phone, "Tony, I'll call you back!" He slammed it onto the ground and rushed to his family's aid.

"Brother, what happened?!"

Junior smirked, "Seems like my _appearance_ has upset the entire family." Our little vampire glared up at the evil twin.

He replied quite coldly, "I was talking to Gregory."

"My bad." Seems like he's up to date on the modern slang, what a _loser_!

Katie screamed, "I'm going to kill you Ana!"

"Not if I kill you first!"

* * *

Gregory leaned down to reach his younger brother's height level, "To cut the story short, since my twit of a twin showed up, it caused some heated debates, the village idiot over here decided to open his mouth which offended our dear Katie, making her attack him."

Rudolph looked down ashamed, "I should have came earlier...Tony was rather distracting with his meatball stories.." Should I ask? "ANA!" Okay, right now is not the time.

I stood up to the plate, "Ana, get off the Mini Thea. Frankly, she's not worth it. Let her go join the yogurt haired vampire, wherever she is at this time." Ana released the struggling Katie, her huge eyes begging for me to let her continue her ways. As much as I want to say, 'Never mind!' That simply couldn't be done.

"Ha! Auntie was right. _DISGRACES_!" Mini Thea quickly threw open the nearby window and transformed into a small grey bat. Maria hesitated slightly, casting a regrettable look at Gregory and I. She too turned into a bat, making Katie squeak loudly. Bat talk? Before Frederick could order them back in, the two girls flown away into the night's sky.

Junior tapped his foot impatiently, "Is that all?"

Gregory grinded his fangs, "Shut the hell up brother!"

"Oh? Addressing me as brother now? I thought I was _disowned _from the 'oh so' great Sackville-Bagg family." I hate how much happiness the twin is getting out of a situation like this.

Frederick pushed Junior towards the window, "Leave I say, and _never_ come back."

"Aw! You said that last time, and yet here I am!" He pouted teasingly.

"Oh my freaking God! Just leave already! No one wants you here." I rolled my eyes.

Junior rested against the window panel, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Greggy, you might want to teach your mate a few lessons or two in treating royalty...or I will!"

This angered my boyfriend greatly, "You will never land a stinking hand on my mate, you traitor. Now go before I strangle you with my bare hands!" There's no doubt in me that Gregory wouldn't be able to. However, Junior just kept on smirking.

"Yeah right....that'd be the day. You may despise me brother, but you can't hurt me. It would be like hurting yourself." With that departing word, Greg's twin stepped off the window platform and floated in midair.

He winked, lowering his invisible hat, "Have a nice night." Gone. Ana hurried to the rather wrinkly couch and screamed into a pillow.

"I hate them, I hate them, I hate them!" Freda sighed with worry and tried to calm her distressed daughter. I noticed her neat-o red dress was torn and there were quickly healing scratches on her pale face.

James ruffled his hair, "Damn!"

"I'm very surprised that you had the guts to stand up to my cousin, mortal." Greg actually complimented him.

I replied, "You must not know him that well. James is strong and brave.....just not when it comes to dangerous vampires.." I won't mention any names...cough....Mister S.

"I'm not only good looking, I'm also hercules!" The bestie flexed his muscles. Oh please, you wanna know how he got those? By picking up and dropping chocolate donuts.

"A gay hercules?" Rudolph countered.

I gasped with amusement, "How do you know James is gay?"

"It's simple, he hasn't gone after my rather attractive cousins yet...and I caught him checking out my Uncle's butt awhile ago."

James choked on his own spit, "He's your uncle?! God pickin' dammit."

Greg chuckled, "In your dreams...."

"Hey, a guy _can _dream, can't he?" James made himself comfortable on the couch, his stinky feet took it's place on the quite expensive coffee table shortly after.

* * *

Freda lead Ana upstairs, who was upset that her dress was torn into shreds. That's the price you have to pay to kick ass. Mister S excused himself to the basement, his grunts and curses echoing the underground room every so often.

Rudolph rushed to the window, "I can sense Tony coming!"

Gregory stared at his brother, "Did you seriously invite your little mortal friend after all that has happened?"

"Mom said I could!" He's sounding like a normal nine year old everyday, even though fate decided to stick it's ugly head in and transform him back into a bloodsucking creature.

I cuddled closer to Greg, "Should we tell him what happened?"

"Tell little Anthony? No way, he might spoil his pants again." He replied. James nodded in agreement. They do have a point, however, it'll be keeping him in the dark. Tony _was_ the one who pulled through for the tiresome family.

Rudolph declared, "I'm telling my best friend and that's final!"

Gregory shrugged his shoulders carelessly, "Don't tell me I didn't warn you."

Suddenly, the front door slammed open, making me jump into my waiting boyfriend's lap. Guess who? Yes, Tony Thompson. My little cousin. A bright grin was plastered onto his boyish features, pants unstained with urine.

"Rudolph!"

"Tony!"

Gregory whispered in my ear, "Aw, the couple is reunited." I laughed, it surely does look like they're more than friends, seeing as Tony is clinging onto the vampire's back. We'll let it go, for the boys are still too young to understand such relations.

"Are you kidding me? Rudolph is almost four hundred years old, he's not a naïve child like Tony." Greg read my mind. More like the expression on my face....my boyfriend can't read minds...right? Because then I'll totally feel like a Bella Swan, and I'm sure _nobody _wants to read that kind of story line.

James randomly stated, "I'm hungry."

"Go eat a cow."

He refused, "I am not a cow eater, unlike your little boy toy over there."

Gregory smirked knowingly, "Excuse me? But don't mortals eat cow meat? Call me a boy toy again and I'll stuff you with fluff."

"Taxidermy?"

The immortal spiky teenager waved his hand, "Whatever you humans call it nowadays. That is what I shall do." James huffed, "Yeah right! If Jennifer tells you not to, you won't!"

"Don't you dare call me whipped again!"

Tony overheard the conversation while tumbling off of Rudolph's stone back, "Whipped, whipped!" Greg growled making my little cuz yelp and hide behind the little vampire. Rudolph dismissed it willingly and suggested they go upstairs and play.

I mumbled after them, "Keep off Uncle Bob's blimp."

Greg tightened his grip on my waist, "Talking to yourself now?"

"Oh no, she's been doing that ever since I could remember." James laughed. I have a feeling my boyfriend and my best friend are staring to form an alliance. Poking fun of Jennifer is definitely in the near future.

Ana sniffled, "Mother can't fix my dress!" Where did she come from?!

"Don't fret sister....Jennifer will go out and buy you a new one!" Gregory patted his sister's head gently. Say what now?!

I stammered, "Uh—I really don't think they have any dresses that she would like....all the usual styles these days are short and slutty...something that certainly doesn't suit Ana."

"You're smart, you'll think of something."

I sighed, "Yeah, just like we'll think of something to stop Victor and his steroid vampire army?"

James laughed, waving his arms, "Of course! Or we wouldn't be here pretending to take care of a vampire who apparently has Triomanonglous"

"It's Triolious, get it right."

A/N: I can't believe I actually updated on a _Monday_. Usually, that is the day I just crash on my bed because school sucked. Well, please review because you know you want to! Thanks for all the insightful comments I got so far! _All twenty nine of them! _


	11. Ana's New Treasure

This has probably been one of the longest night of my life. _Ever_. We also all truly understand why Gregory hates his family so much, pretty much all of them have a stick shoved up their rear end. Are all vampire snotty and ignorant? Unfortunately, my important question will be left unanswered for James pointed out that the enemy was slowly creeping up in the horizon.

Ana yawned, "Jennifer? Will you please get me a new dress?"

"I don't know...you might not like one that I pick out...then I'll have to send it back and go through all the store policy crap." I rambled on endlessly.

Her bottom lip gutted out, "Please? Pretty please! I'll be a good girl! I won't tear this one, promise!" Now how can you say no to that face? Really.....if I refused, Gregory might just lock me in a closet again.

I smiled, "Alright! First thing in the morning, James and I will go to the store and see what we can find." Ana poked my side with anxiety, "Remember it has to be red!" No thank you? I'll do it for her, thank you! You're welcome! Damn, I really need to stop talking to the voice inside my head.

Freda beckoned her daughter upstairs, "Come Ana. It is time to sleep."

Obeying the female vampire's demands, Ana pranced up the stairs, chanting excited words, "I'm going to get a new dress! I'm going to get a new dress!" Something tells me that her parents haven't bought any new clothes for her since the sixteen hundreds.

James suggested, "Hot Topic?"

"Not a chance! No offense to the greatest store in on earth but their dresses aren't really suitable for girls like Ana." I shook my head disapprovingly.

My best friend protested, "But she's a vampire! Don't they like that gothic looking stuff?"

Gregory sighed, "Oh the typical stereotyping..."

"What are you still doing up!" I slammed my hand onto the window, "The sun is nearly here!" He simply smirked at me, staying as still as a rabbit about to be preyed on. Soon the bunny will be burning in _pain_ if he doesn't get his cold butt up!

"I have a few minutes to spare."

James reached for a nearby lamp, "In that case...I'll just turn on this lamp for my reading!"

I hissed, "You don't read!"

"Of course I do!"

Moments later, my boyfriend rose from his comfortable spot on the couch. His face was obliviously deprived from beauty sleep. Ha, as if Greg needs time to focus on his already devilishly features. Junior on the other hand....should purposely dunk his head into a barrel of toxic waste. Hot twin? Meet hideous twin!

Gregory kissed my forehead while passing, "Drop by my room if you get tired of this mortal over here." That sounds like a cheesy pickup line a dude with sunglasses would use on a rad chick at the bar. You ain't got a chance spiky boy!

"Yeah right! I'd rather not hang upside down while sleeping."

The immortal teenager disappeared up the spiral stairway, "I _was _going to sleep in the bed with you....but since you declined my offer....never mind! Goodnight!" Dammit, dammit to hell.

James smirked, "Seems like you just missed your chance to get laid."

Shooting him a humorless glance, I stated, "Sorry, but I'm not gonna have sex with a vampire. Although, I think _you_ would jump at the chance to get into Rudolph's Uncle's fancy pants."

"Did you see him?! His gigantic wig is sexy as Alex Evans taking an naughty picture of himself!" The wig guy? He totally _pwned_ Thea with his sophicated vocabulary.

* * *

I must have dozed off shortly after James confessed his undying crush on Rudolph's Uncle. What a way to go huh? Wrong, for my dreams were full of my best friend riding around in a unicycle, raving about all the handsomest vampires in the world. All from the Lost Boys, of course. Those Twilight sparkly diamonds just don't cut the cake.

"Wakey, wakey!" Grumbled a voice in my unexpecting ear.

I pushed James away, "Never come that close again, you weenie. Next time you'll lose an eyeball!" Back in the day, I used to hide a kitchen knife under my pillow, in fear of monsters coming to kidnap me. James fits into that category.

He faked depression, "Oh woe is me! The only girl who isn't ashamed to be seen with me is throwing me away!" Cue the continuos fainting notions and the pretend tears leaking from his eyes. Right.

"I will throw rocks at you."

James crackled like Junior would in this situation, "If you haven't noticed, there isn't any rocks to throw! Aren't we supposed to do that to Gregory right about now...anyway?" He's trying to weasel his way in to annoying my boyfriend.

"Would if I could, however, we have a new dress to tend to." I threw on some shoes, they probably weren't even mine!

He groaned loudly, "Argh! But it's nine o'clock!" Well maybe he shouldn't have woken me up then! Once I fall into darkness, I can't be taken out unless someone physically shakes me for several minutes. James flew up the stairs, ranting about the sweatshirt he left in Rudolph and Ana's room.

I'm not going to save him if the little vampires suddenly wake up, thirsty for a little bit of tasty wine like blood. Fear not my fellow audience, James may come back in the sequel! ...Oh crap, this _is _the sequel.

"I got it!" James jumped down the stairs, almost tripping through the process. His sweatshirt was danglingly around the familiar thin shoulders.

I raised my eyebrows, "Fashion statement much?"

James examined his body for a moment before returning his attention back to me, "What? You don't like it?"

"Nope! James, you look like one of those snobby rich boys who just got out of a spa trip or winning a game of golf against the mayor."

The richy roared with laughter, "It's too late now! The journey of shopping malls await us! To the dress store, Jenny! Get my sword, because I have a feeling I'm gonna have to fight a mass of preteens to get my hands on the _perfect_ dress!"

Frowning, I recoiled, "Just one problem."

"And what is that, you fiend!"

Time to rain on his chivalry parade, "How are we going to get there? The Sackville-Baggs don't have a car, it wouldn't matter anyway! Both you and I can't even shift the gears!"

James did not seemed phased at all, "To the bus! To the righteous bus!"

* * *

Surprisingly, James and I managed to make it to the mall alive. Although, I did have my doubts as we strolled by some creepers on our way to the actual bus stop. Let's just say their eyes were wanderin all up in our personal grills. Word.

Once we stepped foot onto the dirty tile floor, James shouted, "Oh look! Hot Topic is about to open! Will you look at that? It's fate!" Oh no you don't.

"Nope. That's not happening." I mocked his earlier gestures, "Oh look! Sears is about to open! _This_ is definitely fate, my dear friend."

"Ewww! Sears clothing? Talk about grandma central." James snorted with disgust.

Would he rather go into American Eagle or girly Clarie's? Not even a year ago, my best friend was shoved in American Eagle as a prank. It took hours to find him in the clutter of very bright shirts and strong everlasting perfume. James was curled up into a ball, jibberish escaping his throat. That's probably when he transformed into the uber cool homosexual we all know and love.

I snapped, "Either come in with me or don't. We're wasting time just standing here looking like idiots! Ana is gonna wake up in a eleven hours, expecting the most wonderful thing that ever blessed her immortal eyes. _Let's go!_"

James raised his hands in utter defense, "You don't have to tell me twice."

The gates of Sears slowly revealed thousands of clothes from all different sizes. Where is the dress section? Don't girls need to buy a hot dress or something to get laid in?! James pointed over to a woman in blue uniform, "Why don't you go ask where they are?" He never likes to ask for help. _Men_.

Shrugging my shoulders, I advanced towards the unaware working stiff, "Um, excuse me? I was wondering if you could point me into the direction of the dress section?"

The woman with a scratched off name tag alertly checked me out, "Depends. What kind of dress you need? Formal? Spicy? Flirty? Romantic? Casual? Dare I say...slutty?" I think I like this unknown worker.

I answered, "It's not for me. It's for...my little sister." The woman eyed me with suspicion, "Why didn't you say so? The kiddie section is on the second level, first right you make."

"Thanks." I bid her farewell.

James was practically in the used clothing basket when I came back, "These prices are unbelievable! I found fake mustache for free!" He placed it on his bare upper lip. "What do you think? The new Sherlock Holmes?"

Something tells me that it isn't fake facial hair, "Take that thing off, it might be full of aids."

"You're full of aids! Oh sha bam!"

Time to resist the urge to reply back with, 'That's what she said'. Frankly, this conversation is getting too sexual and perverted for my liking. The dress that is screaming 'Ana!' is probably upstairs waiting for us to come and grab it.

I waved my hand over to the now hands full worker, "The chick said the kiddie section is upstairs." My best friend's face flashed with absolute fear, "No, elevators right?" I forgot to mention he has a phobia moving little rooms.

"There _are _stairs."

"Great! Let's use them!"

"....that are five flights long."

* * *

Remember when I said the right dress was awaiting our presence? Psh, if only. It actually decided to be spiteful to us and hide amongst millions of either too short or too long dress like hand cloths. Sears is such a sucky store, but hey! It's the only thing I can afford, considering the fact I nearly spent all my cash on a million supply of rather expensive hair dye.

James leaned against a mirror, "Are you done checking the dress for holes yet?"

"No! It has to be perfect! There's no way in hell I'm coming back here to return it!" My eyes were on a mission of their own.

I bet you want a mental image of the dress, hm? Well, it's red, like Ana requested. The amazing dress is long sleeved with golden glitter running down them. Ruby, emerald, yellow and a forest green were the colors decorated around the dress's neck.

"Done yet?"

"Nope."

A few seconds slowly passed by, "...Now?"

"NO!"

"WHY NOT!"

I smiled, "You know what? Never mind, we're done here." James was glaring at me the whole time we speeded down the endless grey stairs. I wonder what would happen if I accidently pushed the grumpy dude, later claiming the horrific place is haunted. This is why I hate shopping, people do things they wouldn't normally do, as if the devil got inside their noggin.

The woman who gracefully helped me about an hour ago, spotted us through the crowd, "Hey! I'm guessing you found the dress she wanted!"

James muttered, "Oh yeah...'found it'."

"Want me to ring it up?" She pretended that she didn't hear the idiot's remark, grasping a whole of Ana's dress.

"Yes, that would be great." I replied.

I'm never going shopping with James again....heck I'm never going shopping for a vampire yet alone.

* * *

"Oh my gee! Oh my gee! Oh my gee! I love it! I love it! Thank you Jennifer!" Looks like she learned another new phrase from the moving box. Ana dropped her new dress onto the leather couch, pulling me into a rather tight hug. Yes, it still bothers me that a little girl like that is fifty times stronger than I.

Freda smiled over at me, "Thank you dear, for giving Ana such a gift."

"I don't see what's so special about it....it's just a red dress." Rudolph admitted.

The youngest vampire gasped, "Take that back! It is _not _just a dress. This dress is blessed from the heavens! I can see luck, happiness and _love_ in this red fabric!"

James peered over her shoulder, "Girl, you must have a third eye or something, because all I see is a dress that took hell and back to receive."

"That's why it is so amazing! It is a beloved treasure!" Whatever you say...honestly I found it on the clearance rack. Sh, don't tell though.

Gregory patted my ruffled hair lovingly, "You did wonderful Jennifer. This adventurous deed desveres an award..." He raised his eyebrows suggestively at me.

"Now is not the time to be sweet talking you're mate son, I just got a message from my brother that they have found Thea, Katie and Junior." Frederick suddenly announced to his family.

I whispered, "I thought his brother was dead?"

"He has more than one brother, you know." Gregory teased.

Rudolph rushed to his father's side, "Yes father? What were they up to?" Sometimes Tony's best friend is such a suck up. However, it _is_ the smart thing to do. No one wants to get on the violent side of dear Mister S.

Frederick spoke, "They found them east of the mountains...---" He paused hesitantly, "---with Victor Jackkle."

A/N: As you can tell, Gregory wasn't deeply involved in this chapter, however it was simply a humor infested filler to support the more dramatic ones, that will most definitely contain the 'innocent twin.' Please leave your reviews, telling me what you think!


	12. Where Exactly Are We Going?

James threw his hands up in frustration, "Ugh! Why can't anything be normal just for _once_?" That's elementary my dear friend, it's because _we're_ not normal. I mean, come on, my mother suddenly decides to send me to Scotland with my best friend to visit my young relatives? Tony, the little cousin, just so happens to be obsessed with vampires and actually meets one. Oh wait! I'm not done yet! _Then_ James and I get caught up in all the drama, causing us to almost be slaughtered by a deceased evil hunter. After that chaos, we bumped into my loving boyfriend who wanted to bite our throats at the time. Gregory was such a major ding dong.... Now tell me....do you think this all happened out of chance.....or do we just attract weirdness?

Rudolph was practically jumping up and down, "Did they catch them Father?!"

"No....the fiends sensed my brothers coming, so they fled."

Gregory clenched his leathered fists, "I will track them Father...I'll---."

Frederick shook off his son's idea, "No, I do not want any of you to get involved. I shall go alone and tend to this business." Are you serious?! The all mighty vampire is just going to leave us all here and skip off to be the hero? What if this Victor fellow is too strong?....What if he dies. I wouldn't want to see Freda in pain again, for Mister S seems to be very important to her.

"No!" Ana cried, clutching onto her father's black cloak, "Don't go! Don't go!"

Freda let out a shaky sigh, "Ana....please...."

Tony somehow magically showed up into the depressing conversation, "Heck no! I can go! Remember when I found the stone?!" Ha, he unintentionally rythmed.

Rudolph put his immortal foot down, "This is more about finding the stone Tony! Now there's a lot more people---no _vampires_ we'd be up against. Frankly, finding the faulty stone is a piece of cake compared to the challenge ahead of us!" Tony frowned with discomfort.

"Didn't I just say I'm going, _alone_! I will not have any of you tagging along with me...God forbid something could go wrong..." He's starting to sound like his wife!

Gregory argued, "Wait---so the others won't be coming with you?" I guess he's referring to the stick in rear end extended family. Frederick glared before shooting back, "Of course they're coming with me." My boyfriend rolled his eyes.

"Then you're obviously not going alone! Why are you keeping your _main_ family in the dark? Aren't we allowed to fight for what has been stolen from us?!" Pfft, innocent twin? Yeah right.

Mister S was about to recoil, however Freda interrupted, "Whatever your Father says...goes." Of course she would side with him, they share a bed every....morning! Well, not a bed...but ceiling space, if you know what I mean.

"Why can't we send someone else to bring back the stone?" Ana pouted.

Gregory replied, "Ana, you're so stubborn! Its the whole family's honor to go over to that stupid cave and claim what's rightfully ours!"

Frederick roared quite angrily, "I'm going with Ralph and the others! That is _final_!" He quickly strolled out of the room, where probably the strongest vampires were ready for lift off. Honestly, I forgot they were even here. Quiet snobby bunch, don't chya think?

Tony chirped up randomly, "That was sudden!"

Rudolph glared at his best friend, "Let's go upstairs...." My little cuz shot him a rather confused expression, "Why? I like it down here!"

"...Yes, but they don't like _you_ down here!" He grabbed onto Tony blue striped shirt and dragged him up the lonely stairs. Thank god for that. If he would have been here any longer, I'm sure that either Gregory or I would be at his neck. Little Tony....still the naïve boy we are forced to tolerate.

Ana dapped her wet eyes on the dress from hell, "Mother? Is Father going to be alright?"

"Of course darling......your Father will go get the stone and come back before you can say lovely dancing butterflies." Freda answered halfheartedly. I don't even think she believes it herself. The sound of cloaks thrashing against the wind could be heard, meaning the hulk and his crew have left the building.

"......Lovely dancing butterflies...." The blonde's eyes welled with even more dull tears. Gosh darn my attraction to the unusual, maybe if I wasn't so awesome, none of this would have taken place.

* * *

Freda dismissed herself upstairs, saying that she had some of her own business to attend to. Let's just hope it doesn't evolve laying on the floor, crying the immortal heart out.

"So....what are we going to do now?" James wanted to know.

I shrugged my shoulders helplessly, "You heard the hulk---I mean, Mister S, he doesn't want us to follow him." Gregory most definitely wouldn't like me calling his Father the incredible hulk, no matter how true it is.

Greg regrettably looked out the misty window, "I should have gone anyway."

"No way dude! Even though Victor seems like a catch, I don't want to find out he snapped your neck just like that Henry." When I say no, I mean NO. Great, now _I'm_ sounding like Frederick. What is this? Freaky Friday?

My best friend declared with great bravery, "Let's go then!"

Gregory slowly raised his perfect eyebrows, "You'd go with me?" When James nodded in response, my soul mate placed his immediate attention onto me, "Jennifer...?"

"HOW ABOUT NO!"

James winced by the loudness of my rage, "Geez, Jen. Tone down your opinion a little bit." I will not! Everyone has the right to freely speak their likes and dislikes, me being one of them! In this situation, my dislike alarm is blazing.

Gregory covered his cold dead hands over my dangerously warm ones, "Jenny....if we don't at least try..my family and I may be stuck with being vampires forever. I'd really like to spend time with you outside the house, in broad daylight." My face grew even hotter, this was the first time Greg used one of my nicknames. The offer also flattered me endlessly.

I huffed, "Alright......hey! You've tricked me with your vampire trippy powers! Not fair! Not fair at all!" The teenager smiled, "I apologize, but it was the only possible defense to use against you and your stubbornness."

"You certainly are calling a lot of people stubborn today....when you're probably the worst case in the books!"

James rolled his eyes, "It's too late now! Jennifer, you said yes, so it's settled then!" My frown deepened with every awful word he spoke.

After a moment of silence, the heat of my fury died down at a rapid pace. My brain stopped freaking out and my body finally got to relax. Was I overreacting? Could the journey to the cave be possibly _that _bad? For all I know, we could kick every vampire butt in the joint, causing Victor to hide behind his grand throne.

"When are we leaving?"

Gregory smirked with victory, "The sooner, the better."

"Where are you going again?" A voice behind us almost made me jump out of my pale skins. I'm pretty tired of the horrible eavesdroppers around here.

Greg sneered, "Nowhere brother." Come on, Rudolph isn't stupid.

The little vampire gasped slightly before charging forward at his older sibling, "You're planning to betray Father's commands and go! Didn't we just get over the fact that we could possibly die if we do so?"

James replied, "One, you're already dead. Two, why can't you disobey the hulky vampire for once?" Rudolph shot him a surprised look before pacing about the room. Well? What's it gonna be? Is he going to dash up the stairs and tell Freda? Or will he let down his loyalty walls, agreeing to come?

"Fine."

Gregory laughed, "Really? My little brother, going against his family's back?"

"Let's just go before anyone sees us..." Rudolph mumbled darkly. Hey, he agreed to it. That doesn't mean he has to be happy about it. My boyfriend quick as a mouse, unlatched the window's lock. He gestured for the little vampire and James to go first.

The spiky bleached boy groaned, "Do I really have to ride with Rudolph?"

I snapped, "We're not riding anything. It's called _flying_. James, _flying_. Can you say that?" The annoyance and irritation was quickly flooding back.

His face shown no sign of emotion as he slowly slid his hand into Rudolph's. Before you could actually say, 'Lovely Dancing Butterflies', they were off into the windy night sky. Crap, a jacket would really help me out right now.

Prince Charming glanced at me while reaching for my free hand, "Ready?" A part of me still wants to be throwing a temper tantrum, about how unlawful his idea is. However, just like James said, I can't go back on my word.....not for something like this.

"Whatever." He's lucky I held back. Just as we were about to jump out of the window, a familiar young girl stopped us in our tracks. It was so sudden, that I almost lost balance and went tumbling towards the grassy lawn below. Gregory's iron grip saved the day once more.

"What Ana?"

She asked, "Where are you going?" Oh no, not this again.

I said rather hastily, "Out for ice cream!" It's too bad they're vampires, or that excuse might have worked. Ana sternly placed her hands on her hips, glaring, "Cut the blasted nonsense! I want to know where you're going now!"

Rudolph poked his messy bird nest of hair in, "What's taking so long?"

The youngest vampire out of all of them snorted loudly after spotting the appearance of her brother. Okay, _now_ we're busted.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOTHHHHER!" Gregory dashed over to Ana, shoving his hand over the tattle tailing mouth. It's a good thing I got my sense of balance back, or I'd be dead by now.

He hissed in her ear, "Speak another word and I'll rip that new dress of yours!"

I whined, "No you won't!" Ana nodded with agreement, forcibly pushing Greg away, "You're lucky Mother didn't hear me over her loud sobbing. If you so happen to leave, she'll find out and get even more upset. Would you like that Gregory? Having Mother suffer a heart attack?" Figure of speech, of course.

"Ana, you and I know that those weren't the intentions."

Ana stepped away from him, "Oh right, you never have those intentions for your actions. Sometimes, Greg, I wonder if you're ever going to listen to what you've been told." Ohhhh! Cold as ice!

Rudolph shouted from the outside, "Oh please sister! I always listen to what Father tells me to do, but here I am! If I could agree, then you can!"

"Hurry up and make a decision will ya? I think I'm gonna upchuck!" James complained beside the fuming little vampire. My boyfriend smiled at all the support he received. He stared hard and long at Ana, ignoring the fact that she basically insulted everything he stands for.

"What's it going to be? Ana, even though Father told us to stay behind...he didn't mean it! Sister! My beloved sister! He _needs _us."

Ana whimpered, "Really?"

Gregory nodded, even though it wasn't the entire truth, "Yes....the faster we get out of here, the faster we can save the stole and Father." His words finally fully convinced for our dear Ana smiled, showing all her deranged fangs.

"Rudolph! I'll race you!" That rewarded her with a, "Not a chance sister!" I watched the two vampires and James go speeding off towards the bright moon.

Gregory stroked my hair gently, "_Now_ are you ready to plunge head first into darkness and evil?" Oh wow! I totally didn't think of it that way! In that case, one hundred percent yes! It's not like I can fight it anymore. Weirdness will always manage to find me.

Hopefully for the last time tonight, the beautiful vampire grabbed my hand and gracefully escorted me out into the world. This is reality, where anything can happen. I cannot say that we won't run into some goons with razor sharp teeth, nor can I say we'll make it out alive. As long as I have the people I care for most by my side, it wouldn't completely be a waste of time.

…..And then I realized we forgot Tony.

A/N: Dun. Dun. Dun. Dun. Dun. Dun. Dun. Dun. DUN. DUNNNNNN. What is in store for the three vampires and two mortals? You'll find out eventually, please review! Or I'll destroy Ana's new dress.


	13. The Paid Price

Tony grumbled, "I can't believe you forgot _me_." You see, my little cousin is in a very sour mood for it accidently slipped our minds to invite the most important person we have up against Victor and his goons. Blondie became very confident ever since the last adventure.

Rudolph was now clutching onto two mortals, "I'm sorry, Tony. It's just the excitement and thrill of going against Father's orders got the better of us." Gregory snorted from behind them. I know what he's thinking. 'Oh Rudolph wouldn't know what real thrill is, this is the only time we went against mighty hulk's demand.' Okay, the mighty hulk bit I just added in.

"Are we going to the cave?" Ana asked as the cold wind whipped her long hair wildly.

Gregory nodded shortly after, "Yes, we are. The chances are that after Father's brothers found them, they fled back to the underground cave."

James interrupted the 'oh so' great plan, "Wait a second, do we even know where the cave is? As you said, it is _underground_. That would take ages to find!"

"The cave has to be somewhere under the huge cliff, just like Rookery said." I reasoned.

He huffs stubbornly, "Oh yeah, do you really think Rookery was telling the truth? There may be a cave, just not where we think it is. Maybe him coming over was all a set up, to destroy _us_ and the rest of the family." I'm starting to think we should have thought things more logically.

I nervously glanced at Gregory, "What if James's right? What if Victor planned all this out, wanting to kill Frederick and everyone else?"

"If it's a set up, then so be it. I'm not giving up till we get the real stone back."

Couldn't have said it better myself. That's what I like about Gregory. Even though people see him as a rebellious teenager, he is actually a pure hearted and determined man in a boy's body. The stone is the key to bring back all the humanity into his life, a symbol of freedom. And who would want a boyfriend who never ages? I would be eighty seven in no time, yet he'd still have the appearance of a fifteen year old!

* * *

The rest of the journey to the cliff was silent. Everyone was gathering their thoughts and prayers, what fate had in store of us was unknown.

Rudolph gestured his head below, "We're here!" Gregory looked over at his younger brother with acknowledgment and before I knew it, we were diving head first onto the grassy ground. My worries of the future disappeared momentarily. Don't puke like James would!

Greg chuckled at my shocked expression, "You can open you're eyes now, the ground is your limit." I thought the sky was the limit?

My eyes slowly cracked open, "Well, you try getting used to flying without being in an airplane or roller coaster."

"I have no idea what those things are, but I am used to flying." Of course he is! He's a vampire! My comeback probably wasn't the best one to use in a situation like this.

Tony whined, "Come on! The cave is right under our noses!"

As quick as a snake sliding across the desert floor, my dreadful scares came right back to me. Dammit. Why couldn't the dork keep his mouth shut for one minute so I could calm myself? That's just too much to ask I guess.

Ana gripped my sweaty palm, "It'll be alright!" She pulled me away from Gregory and towards the tip of the cliff, "The stone _has _to be there. It's most definitely right next to that awful man's throne right at this minute! Let's hold our heads up high and go for it!"

Rudolph's voice was dipped in determination, "Yes, as you mortals say, _we got this_." My best friend stared at the little vampire in surprise before his lips formed a proud grin.

"Yeah yeah! WE GOT THISSSSS!"

Gregory rolled his eyes, "Talk about a interesting pep talk."

I smiled slightly, "All of you are weird. Let's just go now." Hey! They are weird! However, from what I said awhile ago, weirdness is attached to my hip.

"We're off! We're off!" Ana chanted, lifting herself into the air. Rudolph did the same making James groan with displeasure. Well, how else were we going to get down there? Catch a ride from the magic school bus? If only Uncle Bob's blimp was present, it would be completely different story.

James hollered, "I'm never going to fly again!" The little vampire laughed at this, jumping off the cliff with Tony and my best friend lagging behind. Our cheerful blonde vampire was next to go, who simply turned to me and smiled, as if she was saying everything will be alright. Down goes Ana! It's like a game show, now only two are left standing.

Gregory smirked knowingly, "It's our turn." No shit!

I peered down the cliff, only to see the others waving up at us, "What are you waiting for? Give me a heart attack already!" Translating: jump. He didn't have to be told twice, for Gregory wrapped his arms around my waist as if we were about to jump off the highest building in Scotland. Where's the rope when you need it?

My boyfriend stepped off, taking me right with him. I can't explain the feeling I had when plunging into the dark waters below. Oh wait, I got the word! Completely TERRIFYING. My eyes wouldn't close because the strong wind were doing everything it could to keep them open. Greg was motionless beside me, just waiting for the impact.

James laughed, "Dude! You look like you went through a brutal car wash battle!" It was true, my hair was pointed out in every direction, my face was whipped lashed due to the cold wind. I tried to ignore the fact never-less.

Gregory squeezed my hand, "Wasn't that bad." Right, but you aren't dizzy at the moment.

My voice finally came back, "How come we're not in the water right now?" Rudolph smiled quite cutely, pointing out, "We are on a little piece of land below the cliff. I am almost certain that the entrance to the cave is hidden behind one of these cliff's walls."

"You figured all that in less than five seconds?" James teased him.

Ana waved him off, "I think it's a good idea!...And the only one we have at this time being!" She does a have point. I'd like to see James think of something so quickly as Rudolph had.

Tony advanced towards the filthy cliff walls and started knocking on them randomly. His ear was pressed against them, making me gag in disgust. Now Aunt Dottie does not _only _have to clean his pants, but now his ears!

I wondered with great curiosity, "What are you doing?"

His rushed reply was, "I'm checking for hollow areas! That's where the opening would most likely be!" Now if only he used his brains for school, my little cousin would be a harry potter look alike genius.

Rudolph congratulated him, "Good show! Let's knock for the hollow areas!" This vampire is way too excited for my liking. I mean, we're about to go up against millions of vampires who are probably a lot stronger than Chuck Norris. He makes it seem like we're going to Chucky Cheese, doubtful that Tony explained to him what it is yet.

While everyone got to work, Gregory just stood there, examining us. My nerves increased rapidly, why isn't he helping?! I was about to spin around and scold him for it, but his handsome voice interrupted me during the process.

"As much as I'd like to watch you slave away like morons, I have to announce that while you were knocking away, a small indent of the cliff wall caught my eye." He strolled over to a certain spot, placing his immortal hand on it, "Let's see if this is the entrance, shall we?"

James smacked his forehead with frustration, "Why didn't I see that?!" Back at home, he's known for the sharpest eye in the neighborhood. That's something you didn't know about him? Did you?

In a matter of seconds, the small indent inside the cliff wall automatically pushed further in. I scoffed silently when both Tony and James gasped. Looks like the blondie won't be a smarty pants after all. The expectations of my relatives dramatically flew out the window.

Gregory poked his head into the narrow opening, "I don't hear anything....come on." He reached for my hand, which I took gracefully. There's no way this girl would be pushed at the back of the line, that's the first spot the attacker would strike.

* * *

Darkness. Inside the cliff, I couldn't see a damned thing. The only guidance we all had were the heavy breathing of Tony and the cursing of James anytime he accidently tripped over something. Greg's grip never loosen, afraid that I could be randomly taken away from him. Sweet, but right now, my main goal is to _keep alive_.

Ana exclaimed quietly, "This is endless!"

"Maybe there's another root we have to take to get there?" Rudolph thoughtfully suggested. Gregory dismissed his idea like Frederick would and gestured ahead.

"I spy a light up ahead."

Tony sighed with relief, "Finally! We're getting somewhere!"

Casting a glare over at my little cuz, I snapped, "Shush! Do you want the big bad vampires to hear us? If so, you're doing a pretty good job!" He stared up at me apologetically. James overhead my slightly bitchy remark,

"Geez, someone is on their period."

Greg growled, "Someone is about to be dead if they don't _shut the hell up_!" I'm not sure if he was talking to either Tony, James or I. Better not have been me, or I really _will_ throw rocks at him when least expecting it.

Rudolph whispered mainly to himself, "This isn't the time to be fighting." This also isn't the time for Tony to be his annoying self. It could actually get us all slaughtered. We reached the source of the faint light to find a rather small wooden door with golden lettering upon it.

"Those who pass must pay the price, unless they are family to us." Ana squinted her eyes.

James choked, "What price is that?"

Tony clutched onto Rudolph's ancient clothing, "Obviously death."

"Too bad it won't come to that." I glanced over at my boyfriend who nodded in agreement. A silly little poem is going to convince us that easily. Silence erupted the group, pondering who is brave enough to open the door themselves.

"Oh for Christ's sake, I'll do it." I grabbed the golden knob before Gregory could protest. He wasn't exactly jumping at the chance either. With all my might, I gently pushed open the door. No vampire, monster or creature for that matter popped out the moment I tore my hand away.

James snorted, "Talk about _price_."

Rudolph replied, "I guess it was just a trick, to scare any burglars that dare to come in and steal their riches." Something tells me that he's terribly incorrect.

"We have to keep moving." Gregory spoke up. I noticed his eyes were full of mishap and unmistakable scary thrill of the events we gained so far.

My best friend gestures towards the open door, "Okay, mister. _You_ first."

The heart throb of a vampire simply shrugged his shoulders, ducking his head so that he wouldn't bang it on the door. Are the vampires _that_ small? We might actually have a chance if that's the case.

"The coast is clear." His voice flowed out.

I gestured the rest to go ahead of me so I could close the door behind us. We certainly don't want anyone else to follow that isn't welcoming.

Tony glanced at me with fear, "Why did you close the door?"

"Don't you worry about it." I found my voice to be a lot softer towards him, seeing as I practically screamed the last time.

Ana and Rudolph paused to admire the lovely jewels and stones that were perfectly displayed on tables either side of them. I felt the need to push their wanting hands away, who knows, the vampires might have done an Indiana Jones move and filled the whole hallway with traps that could possibly summon a random boulder our way.

I myself got lost in the beauty as we carefully walked along. My eyes were met with things I have never imagined existed. James leaned over and stared down a bowl of shiny stones,

"Do you think the stone could be hidden away with these ones?"

Gregory turned his cheek, "No.....it's too easy. A stone like that should be protected by millions of armed men and locked away in a chamber."

James didn't seemed to be listening for he reached down, clutching onto a emerald stone. He looked about, securing himself that no one was observing him. Wrong. My best friend is about to steal a priceless stone from an army of vampires!

I pinched his elbow, "Put that back!"

"Why?! They wouldn't notice if _one_ stone is missing, this rock would make me a millionaire!" He explained.

Rudolph muttered, "These stones have given him the spell of greed."

Ana gasped, "Oh no! Put it down James! Nothing good will ever come out of it!" What is this spell of greed? Is it causing James to go green by our very sights?

"Drop. It. Mortal." Gregory firmly demanded.

James sighed with defeat and carelessly let it drop to the floor with a _thud_. What happened right after that I never would have expected. Once the stone impacted with dirt floor, the hallway began to violently shake.

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhh_!" Tony yelped.

Rudolph grabbed onto Ana who basically pounced onto Gregory's shoulders, "I think I know what the price is now!" No kidding. My boyfriend yelled over at me, "Get James!" He was still fiddling over the riches, unaware to the danger.

As the vampires rushed into the clearing, I attended to the greedy boy with bleached hair. When he gets out of this spell, I'm totally going to kick his ass!

"James! We have to get out!"

He continued to ignore me, his eyes widening with every stone he managed to shove in his sweatshirt pockets. That is it. Grabbing onto his free hand, I forcefully dragged him away from the tables and dashed into the clearing, just in time, for rocks collapsed in front of our escape route

Gregory stalked towards us, "Look what you did mortal!" However, he didn't attack James for all he's worth, just simply shoved him away from me. James looked slightly dazed, the spell was probably wearing off now that he was disconnected from the stupid stones.

"-W-what happened?"

Tony answered, "You almost killed us all dude!"

"What? No I didn't!" James was taken back. He doesn't remember anything that went on in there. Cue the never ending bickering from the boys, pining blame on anyone in near distance.

Rudolph shouted, "Stop!" He broke up the pathetic fight, "Look around you! Realize where we are currently standing in!"

The room was definitely familiar. It's walls were decorated with red paint, purposely covering the cave's imperfections. Strings of what looked like _human_ teeth were calmly hanging about. The little vampire motioned for us to actually look in front of us.

Gregory whispered, "It can't be..."

From my view, I saw millions of carpeted steps, lit candles placed on each one. The line of small fire led up to a huge throne that had gold and silver practically dripping off of it. More candles could be seen, this time surrounding the royal chair. Beside the throne, was a small yet defined night stand with a cushiony red pillow stationed on top.

_It's the underground cave_.

Ana stated, "The stone! It's not here!"

No one _is_ here. The cave that Rookery took so much time to describe is deserted.

A/N: Well, now. That was interesting. Sorry it took me two days to update, however it was come to my attention on Thursday that one of my favorite dogs in the world had fallen down the stairs earlier. Since he's old, the owner wanted to put him down so that he wouldn't suffer anymore pain. He got better though, so no funeral for me. _Please review_!


	14. Cave Of Doom and Freda's Insecurities

Great. Just fantastic! We come all the way here, finding nothing whatsoever! Did this accomplish something? Yes it did, but not in the way you think. The only thing that has been reached is probably giving Mrs. Sackville-Bagg a heart attack after finding her children away from their ceiling beds. Dammit, Gregory, how did you convince me so? Wait until the hulk hears about this....he'll rip our heads off and hang them over the fireplace.

My mindless ranting was cut off short after Greg frustrately threw some huge boulders around, "This must be a trick! They're hiding!...Come out! Come out wherever you are!" His little brother stared up at him as if he was going crazy. I don't blame Rudolph, the commotion is clearly unnecessary.

"Maybe....Victor and his veil crew are away? They could be returning any minute now!" Ana tried her best to cheer up my boyfriend. No such luck.

Gregory huffed stubbornly, "Yes, sister. They're coming very soon...only problem, the entrance is completely blocked out! Once they force their way through, they'll surely spot us. That will most likely lead to bloodshed.....we have no escape routes."

James nodded knowingly, "In other words, WE. ARE. DEAD."

"Can't _you_ guys lift the extremely heavy rocks? I mean, you are vampires. Doesn't the warranty come with hercules worthy strength?" I tried not to smile, now is not the time to crack any wise jokes.

Rudolph dashed over to the entrance once the idea came bursting from my throat, "Of course! I almost forgot! Gregory! We can escape! Help me lift the rocks and we'll be out of here before you can say Father's got a brand new bag of toys!"

Tony giggled, "It's Santa's got a brand new bag, Rudolph. _Santa_."

"That does not matter now! Ana, come along and help your family." Gregory dismissed my little cousin's mocking statement and grabbed onto the blonde vampire's cold hand. So what are the mortals supposed to do? Stand and watch?

James practically read my brain waves, "Should we make popcorn? Seeing as this obviously going to take awhile..." Greg cast a glare over at him, "Silence. It's your fault we're trapped here in the first place."

I crossed my arms in a slightly mothering nature, "It's not the time to point fingers. Pick up the damn solid circles and get out of here!" The more we fight, the more nothing gets done. The more nothing gets done, the closer Victor Jackkle is close to slitting our unexpecting necks.

Ana's breath hitched greatly as she struggled with the rock that's dead center of the freedom opening, "These....rocks...are....so...._heavy_!"

Tony panicked, "How can they be heavy?! Immortals are supposed to be unstoppable! Oh my god!" It's like the world he knew is falling apart before his very eyes.

Meanwhile, Rudolph was starting to get desperate. Right now, he's basically pushing against the jaws of life rock, as if it would 'oh so' kindly move. Sorry kid, but nature isn't always so welcoming and 'caring'. Gregory noticed his brother's worries and groaned with anger.

"This is impossible!"

I carefully advanced towards him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "It's alright. You tried. Let's just find some other way to get out....or a really good hiding place in case the nasty goons decide to take a visit."

Greg's muscles relaxed, "....You are right. Rudolph, Ana...settle down now." Both vampires shot me a look of relief and gratitude. You're very welcome, I really don't want them to pull a vampire hernia. Tony sneakily climbed up the steps of the rich throne, quietly sitting upon it, oblivious to my staring.

"Dork get down from here."

He frowned at me, "Excuse me? My little feet are tired, plus, I'm no assistance at all. I might as well get out of your way while you _try _to find another escape or _hiding_ place." The sentence ended with a bitter laugh.

James leaned against one of the red cave walls, "You don't think we can?" Oh lord, don't challenge the little blondie, his tiny temper will simply shoot up and the bickering shall continue to exist. Tony's negativity only deepened, he probably believes that today is his last day on earth.

"Nope. It's not gonna happen. I seen this exact situation in movies all the time. Kids are hopeful to get out, they try and try again...blah blah blah. Then it all ends up blowing in their faces or getting murdered with a chain saw!"

I snapped, "You watch way too many horror films. That's not going to happen here, see, because this is actual _reality_. Not some kind of story plot that can't manage a huge budget."

Ana advised softly, "Tony...darling. Please detach yourself from that evil man's throne. He may come any second and see you there. I don't want you to get hurt." Looks like she still has a massive crush on him. For reasons still unknown to me.

Tony stared at her, grumbling, "Fine. I'll get off. And it's not because you told me to. This stupid chair is way too uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry we're giving you discomfort, you little brat! Would you like some hot towels and back massages later?!" There goes my other half's mouth. _Fight_.

However, the harry potter look alike did not respond to that rather insulting remark. He tumbled down the steps and stood there awkwardly. A moment of utter silence passed by, everyone trying to regain their nerves so that we could possibly move along.

Rudolph whispered, "Let's look for another way to escape." Hallelujah.

* * *

James gestured to a pile of rope that he discovered further into the cave, "We can climb our way up?" What's wrong with that picture...?

I replied to his not thought out suggestion, "Where are we going to climb to? The cave kinda has a solid roof, James."

He shrugged and let his sweaty palm rest on his wrinkling forehead, "The heat is getting to me." Heat? It's almost november! Gregory rolled his eyes at my best friend's overly dramatic statement then continued to search for any speck of the dark sky.

Ana knocked her white knuckles on the surface, "If only the walls weren't so thick...we could easily break right through them..." Maybe that's the point to the thickness, so no one would get that not so helpful idea.

"If we would even try to attempt such action, the cliff would collapse on us." Gregory dictated shortly after. Got any brilliant plans, Mister I know everything in the world? Every minute that slowly ticks by, the sadness and misfortune becomes more and more visible in each of the round eyes before me. I think I saw James tearing not only a few moments ago.

Tony sighed and resisted the urge to smack his face against the wall, "I give up." Okay, we get it. He's been repeating that sentence constantly, making our nerves ruffle yet again. It's better if the vampire lover doesn't talk at all. Now...where can you find duct tape in a old century vampire cave?

"....Guys! I-I-think I found something!" Rudolph's voice somehow gracefully flowed from the other side of the huge echoey room.

* * *

_~At the Sackville-Bagg Manor....: 3rd POV~_

The mansion was unusually quiet, which worried Freda beyond belief. Where are the endless child like fights between Gregory and anyone who dares to annoy him? Where is the sound of Ana's swift ballroom dances across the hard wooden floor? Where are Rudolph and Tony with their excited chatter about a gaming system? Nowhere....that's where.

The vampire wife cautiously poked her head out from the master bedroom, "Children...?" She waited for a response, however none came. The dread and loneliness increased in such a rapid pace, Freda thought she might just pass out right there and then.

_Have they all gone to bed?_ She wondered.

Of course not, it is dark out. The time for the immortals to rise and enjoy the world without any humans getting in the way. Then again.....the past few days _have_ been quite stressful....dear Jennifer could have convinced her eldest son to retire early, in order to clear the head. Rudolph and Ana would most likely follow in his steps...

Freda quickly lifted her long gown and marched across the hall, determined to see the innocent faces of her kin hanging upon the clean ceilings. It took several moments for her to pry open the door. The she vampire's balance had suddenly grew flounder.

"Ana?! Gregory....Rudolph?!"

The room only consisted of broken beds and pieces of wood that could give someone a major blister if accidently touched. No familiar figure around. Freda suddenly became very nervous, as if a person was secretly watching her from a hidden location in the house. This tends to happen every time the immortal is left alone, due to her traumatic past experiences.

Freda glided towards the open window, "Children!" Her options of security are starting to wear thin. Where else could she possibly run about to, hoping to see the vampires? More terrifying thoughts filled the distressed wife. Were they suddenly kidnapped? She cursed herself silently for sobbing on in her room earlier, maybe she could have kept an eye on her children otherwise.

A voice chorused behind her, "Please don't fret, Auntie. I know where your children are..."

Freda quickly turned around, only to be met with her niece Penny. This was quite a shock, since the rest of the family left awhile ago, in fear of the army of bloodthirsty fiends capturing them.

"...What are you doing here?"

Penny smiled, her fangs poking her cold lips slightly, "I wanted to stay.....I don't think it's hardly fair for everyone to just leave you here alone, while Uncle Frederick is out risking his life."

The puffy haired vampire returned the smile with great respect, "That is awfully nice of you Penny...however you need not worry about me...Frederick will come back just fine...---."

"I cannot help it, Auntie. Yes, I am also sure Uncle will be fine." Penny walked closer to her relative, "---So....do you want to know the whereabouts of your children? Seeing as you were dashing about the house for at least five minutes shouting their names."

_So it was her watching me_. Freda felt a great amount of weight lift off her heavy shoulders.

She replied weaker than she intended to, "Please....."

Penny's face automatically was crestfallen, as if she was about to reveal the most terrible news on the entire planet. Her rosy pink lips opened, trying to find the exact words to express such information. The small vampire decided to go with, "I saw them leave.....going after Uncle Frederick."

"W-what?"

Freda's niece continued on carefully, "They went to the cave to find help Uncle....._all_ of them." Okay, so it probably is the most terrible piece of data on the planet.

Our favorite womanly vampire gasped and dropped to the floor. She ignored the fact that she fell upon many pieces of sharp wood, she also dismissed how Penny rushed over to comfort her. Freda covered her face with her cold hands.

"Oh children......what have you done?" The tears come spilling out once more.

* * *

_~Back at the cave: 1st POV~_

Rudolph explained throughly, "I think I found a hidden alcove to the cave....You see these scratches on the wall? The vampires would have to simply----." He placed his hands on the cave wall, "---push against it and----." A sudden rock impacts dirt floor filled our sensitive ears.

James grinned from ear to ear, "Way to go! It's like a secret little room!"

"Good job...brother." Gregory did his best to compliment, seeing as he's not sure to such gentle advances. Ana yelped with joy and pranced into the small alcove. It looked like it could only fit three, however, I guess we'll just have to squeeze. Anything is great as long as it's a decent place to hide.

Tony seemed very impressed, "Wow, I can't believe we found a hiding place! I definitely thought we were----." Doomed. Finish your sentence! Although, I know he couldn't for a frightening noise decided to make it's presence known. The rocks to the main entrance started to shake violently. Yes, that's right....they are coming.

Greg groaned loudly, harshly shoving James, Tony and I inside, "Dammit to hell!" I heard Ana and Rudolph shout in surprise when I almost fell on them. Sorry guys. My boyfriend winced as he squeezed himself in.

"Quickly! Help me put the wall back up!"

Didn't have to tell us twice. We all managed to grasp onto the wall like door together, even the grumpy little Tony leant a hand. Rudolph advised we push with all our might to get the wall perfectly back in place, as if nobody tampered with it. Even from the inside, I could hear the rocks starting to crumble away, stupid steroid vampires.

The wall reconnected with the cave after a distinct _wham_. Darkness erupted in the alcove, the tiniest of light shined through the small peep hole. Dear God, don't let them reveal this hiding place. No one needed to declare to for us to stay silent. Unspoken common sense.

I closed my eyes as the murderous sounds finally came to an end once the rocks supposedly were cleared away. It's silence was soon replaced by the chatter of immortals and footsteps of evil. _Oh crap, oh crap!_ Gregory stared into the peep hole, wondering what was going on. I somehow managed to crawl my way to the front and position myself next to him. Prince Charming wrapped his arm around my waist as he gave me space to take a gander.

Holy crap! Look at those vampires! They're double the size of Frederick! And look at their fangs! Did someone sharpen them with axes? These creatures are certainly a sore to the human eye. A very tall man with a black cloak covering his whole body, slowly waltzed towards the throne. _Victor Jackkle_.

Greg growled lightly by his appearance. Shush! Don't screw our cover up now!

Victor's voice made me shiver, "It seems like....we had some visitors while we were away..." Away where? The vacation from hell?

One of the Master's guards bowed his head lowly, "I do not smell anyone unfamiliar sire." Seriously? You have two humans and a bunch of mortal huggers in your own alcove. How do you _not_ trance that?! Never mind, I won't question it. I'll enjoy that fact.

"Very well then....we'll just look into that later...Now....we must decide what to do with our prisoners..." Victor rested his elbows on the chair's rest, "---bring them in...will you?"

A couple of vampires jumped at the chance and hurried out of the cave. Who are their prisoners? Simple humans like you and I? Or something else.... Moments later, the nasty suck up vampires returned, this time with two familiar men in their grasps.

_Ralph...and Frederick._

Gregory whispered in shock, "What?...."

Rudolph and Ana asked at the same exact time, "Gregory? What is it? What's going on?!" We ignored the frantic questions though. They caught them! Holy......pancakes! How did this happen?! I thought Frederick was the all mighty hulk! Now, he looks a like normal man who has been beaten upon senseless. His shoulders slumped greatly as the evil vampires shoved them closer to the throne.

Victor peered down at them, "Kneel, you traitors."

When they didn't, the vampires who brought them forward kicked their shins, making the mighty Sackville-Bagg men fall on the carpeted steps. I kept a firm grip on Gregory, in fear that he could dash out of the alcove and kick Victor's sorry buttocks.

"That's better...now...how do you plead?"

Ralph glared up, "This is not trail! This is a matter of robbery and sin! You stole the stone, and we want it back!" That earned a smack from a nearby guard. Frederick glowered beside him. Come on hulk! Go green and whip out a can of Chuck Norris or _something_!

The ugly vampire raised his thick eyebrows, "Have something to say Frederick? Maybe you reconsidered the offer of joining us?" WHAT.

Mister Sackville-Bagg rolled his eyes, "Do of me as you wish, but I will not _ever_ join you and your malice gang of disgraces!" The same guard was about to slap Frederick, but Victor shook his head in disapproval.

"If that is how it is going to be....so be it. Guards, lead these fellows to the chamber." Chamber? What's the chamber?! A vampire with long blonde hair, clutched onto Ralph and Frederick's forearms. He smiled, showing dark yellow fangs.

He hissed, "Wait till you see the place....lights everywhere." A whole lot of cheering and clapping erupted from every corner as the vampire escorted Ralph and the mighty hulk past the alcove and into another hallway.

"Father....." Gregory tightly shut his eyes.

As I tried my best to comfort the grieving family, I couldn't help overhear the happy conversations of the army. War, fight, battle, blood, body parts, violence and most importantly death were among them. Victor admiringly gazed at his creations before stating directly to himself,

"Seems like things are going to be a lot more fascinating than I expected....."

A/N: Excuse for not updating: Studying for midterms. _Hate it!_ Anyway, here's the 14th chapter of Through Midnight Eyes. Love it? Dislike it? Please leave a review with your thoughts, for they truly make my day.


	15. If Only This Was A Video Game

Rudolph asked very abruptly, "What are we going to do now?" Yes, that's right. We're still in the small alcove, waiting for the vampire goons to fly off somewhere else. For the half past hour, I've been watching Victor through the peep hole of the wall. Guess what he's doing? Seriously, you'll _never_ get it correct. Victor Jackkle, the head of the immortal army, is having poor human girls feed him their _own_ blood. How is that possible? It's called a knife. Every time a girlish scream bounces off the cave walls, a little bit of me dies. I mean, at least kill them instantly so they wouldn't have to suffer such consequences.

Ana covered her ears, "Make it stop!"

".....Just imagine what they're doing to Father and Ralph..." Gregory had to make the situation more depressing. James gulped, seeming to sink deeper into the rigid wall. It sucks to be a vampire witnessing your own kind undergoing horrible actions, but its also pretty sucky if you're a mortal stuck up in it all.

I stroked the blonde vampire's hair, "Let's not think about that now. Frederick and Ralph are strong, they can handle anything that blocks their path. At this moment, we should be worrying about how exactly we're going to get out of here in order to free them." I felt like a motivational speaker.

My best friend finally decided to come back to Earth, "Jen's right....make a plan....freak out later, you hear that Tony? No peeing your pants until we're out of the cave with the two vampire hulks."

"Looks like _someone_ got out of the greed spell." Gregory snapped, making his way to the tiny hole that gives us a view of everything. He bent down, giving me a nice camera worthy shot of his rear end. _Snap out of it_! There's no time for that! Even in a scary old underground cave, my mind wanders to the fact that my boyfriend is totally _hot. _

Rudolph seated himself on a rock that was supposed to be craved into a chair, however whoever created this piece of art, failed miserably, "It's simple really. We just need to find another hidden escape route out of the alcove. This horrible place is like a maze...maybe we can find some kind of key to help us get around without being seen." Oh my lord, this kid is a genius.

Tony beamed proudly, "Dude! Why are you so brilliant! Come to think of it, this is exactly like one of my video games. You're placed in a cave that has thousands of levels, stairs and not to mention enemies. There were.....what's the word? Out of sight, out of mind---."

"_Hidden, _the word is HIDDEN, mortal." Thanks bf.

"---Yeah! Hidden, that's it---" My little cuz nodded with realization, "There were hidden keys, maps and objects that would help you reach the next level, closer to the jackpot! Back to what Ruddy said, maybe there could be some kind of _help_ that the vampires randomly placed to around, in case they forgot where something is!"

Ana rolled her eyes at his naïvety, "Dear Tony, this is not a video game though. This is reality, where every one of us can get seriously hurt if Victor or his men see us."

James raised his finger as if he figured out the cure to cancer, "So, basically, what you, Rudolph and Tony, are saying is, that somewhere....a map exists....which tells us the whole structure of the cave? Every corner, every room, every hidden secret?"

"Exactly! What do you think?" Rudolph questioned with cocked eyebrows.

Let's see...what do I think? What...do...I....think...? Since this is the only plan that actually sounds reliable, I'm gonna have to vote yes for the suggestion. I mean, Victor is a pretty smart fellow, seeing as he had the _bright_ idea to steal the stone, create an destructive army who bites others, only to increase the chances of vampires ruling over the humans. He had to create a guide or manual of the home base itself. But who knows, when success arrives, failure is right around the corner...

* * *

_~In The Jackkle Chambers: 3rd POV~_

The grumpy old vampire with wicked yellow fangs grinned, "Welcome to your new home, Kiddies." Frederick scowled at him, not very pleased that he was being referred to as a small infant. Ralph on the other hand, spoke his wise mind freely,

"Oh why don't you shut up. I know exactly who you are....Jeremy McLaggen? Is that really you? Shame. You used to be such a good ally, now....you're just another one of Victor's slaves. Tell me, how does it feel to be scum?"

Jeremy growled loudly, "A hell of a lot better than being a traitor who feeds on _animal _blood." Ralph struggled against the steroid vampire's grip, wanting to rip him limp from limp. Frederick nudged his shoulder harshly, as if saying this isn't the time to cause trouble.

Ralph glanced at his brother, "Why are you so silent, Frederick? Usually it's you who has to have the last say in everything, not to mention gets rather angry when things don't go your way."

He replied halfheartedly, "I don't see why to cause such a scene. Our invitation here will not stand long, seeing as I summoned every strong vampire I knew to this area." Translation; they have no idea what they're in for.

"Ha! Oh yes? Just because you got your top _soldiers _to travel over here, doesn't mean they'll win. For, I'm sure you underestimated the army's skill and strength. We are better than any other, so please not fret when things don't go your way, dear _Mister Sackville-Bagg_." Jeremy snorted at this.

That only earned him a smile and nod. Obviously Frederick is not imitated. The rest of the journey to the torture chamber was in silence, only exceptions were Ralph huffing every so often and Jeremy laughing at their 'stupidity'.

Up ahead, a blinding light could suddenly be seen. Frederick hissed, knowing that he's going to have suffer a few rays before the rest of his men come free both Ralph and himself.

Jeremy directed the two vampires to the massive wooden doors, "Here's your room, boys.---." He carelessly dung his cold hand into his baggy pocket, searching for the iron key. "---There's mirrors and light everywhere, so I think you'll feel right at home."

"Oh yeah, the more light, the better." Ralph remarked sarcastically.

McLaggen turned the lock, the doors swung open, revealing the most painful brightness Frederick has ever felt. Even worse than the time Rookery practically placed the glowing cross on his skull. As the evil vampire lead them in, our favorite mighty hulk's mind tuned to his beloved family. Just like last time, he is risking his own life for their safety. Jeremy chained Ralph to the wall first, who was wincing every time the rays jumped off the large mirrors and onto his vulnerable body. The sound of burning flesh could be heard throughout the circular room, however no shouts in agony could break the surface. They will not give in to the darkness.

"Up next to the plate is Frederick Sackville-Bagg! Please, hold your applause!" Jeremy was actually pretending there was a audience peering over at them. Jeering, mocking, laughing and chattering amongst themselves about the near death of these two vampires. McLaggen always was a bit mental in the brain, even before the alert change.

The jingle of chains echoed the vampire's ears, slowly sending terrible vibrations through his whole pale body. No time to get weak, stay firm. So that's why Frederick stared straight ahead into the blasted mirrors while Jeremy trapped him against the wall. He could practically feel his immortal eyes melting out of his old sockets, however the head of a royal family did not think of it.

"Have fun......" Their former friend erupted in another fit of girl like laughter. It was almost too unreal to take a vampire that huge seriously. His footsteps cascaded across the stone steps until they were no more. The doors slammed shut, if only the intoxicating light did as well.

Ralph coughed out, "How fast are your men again?"

"All in good time, Ralph...all in good time." Frederick kept his attention away from the suffering pain and what the future most likely holds. Images of his loving wife, two children who would obey every command he could possibly utter....and then there was his eldest son, Gregory. The one who dares to go up against him and actually win sometimes. The one who is more like himself than any other. For a split milli second, the pain ceased, his mind and body was one. They'll make it out alive, Frederick is sure of it.

* * *

_~Back At The Alcove: 1st POV~_

I let my tired arms fall to my sides, "Okay, what are we looking for exactly?!" You'd be snappy too if you were down on your knees, digging your palms into stone and dirt. James was just as cut up as I am, resting his forehead on the solid stone wall.

Ana licked her lips, "Your blood is so tempting!"

Tony wrinkled his nose in pure disgust, "Ew!!!! How long has it been since you placed your teeth into cow neck?" Of course he doesn't remember, the last time the vampire family fed, was in broad daylight. I bet the pots and blankets are still laying in the hay, forgotten.

"Do not worry, Ana is just being over dramatic." Rudolph reassured as he popped up from his own corner of the alcove. When isn't she?

Gregory stripped off his worn leather jacket, throwing it over a rather large rock nearby. _Damn_. Jennifer, stop. Now. Okay, we're good...for now. My boyfriend continued to roll up his black and yellow sleeve, revealing flawless white skin. Oh? What is this? Is he actually going to do some physical labor? Greg's fingernails clawed away at some stones, bit by bit, piece by piece. A huge cloud of grim and dust replaced the clean air.

James gagged, "Hey! Lighten up a little!"

Gregory didn't bother to glance back, "I think I found something." What's with you vampires and your amazing ability to discover things us mortals can't? Nevertheless, we're all so grateful. _Honestly. _The teenage heart throb continued to destroy the lower section of the cave wall. Tony, being Tony decided it was necessary to give him some encouragement.

"Go Gregory! Yeah! You can do it!...Not saying that you couldn't do it before....please don't hurt me! Just do your...bad boy stuff.....and win, win, win!" That chant was soon followed up by an awkward little jig, ending up in a finale of falling on his boyish face.

I shook my head in shame, "Tony, Tony.....just stop. The only thing you're accomplishing is embarrassing yourself in front of everybody."

Little cuz shot up from the ground, "Yeah, got it. Duly noted." Thumbs were raised and head was securely screwed on tight. Check. Auntie and Uncle would kill me if he was brought back mentally and slash or physically disabled.

"Since you're both 'oh so' distracted with important concerns, I do believe you missed Gregory finding a rather strange box inside the walls." Rudolph smiled teasingly. Ana giggled beside her brother. Curse them.

My boyfriend plopped down the shoe box worthy box in my rather unwelcoming arms, "I want you to open it."

I gave him a nervous glance, "Are you sure? What if there are snakes or something in there?" He didn't return my glance, just smirked like he always does in moments that really aren't meant for quirky grins or irresistible modeling stares.

"Blah! Just open it! I'm about to break my promise about not peeing!" Blondie looked like he was about to preform 'gotta go' dance, however vowed against it. Good boy. Maybe his mini lessons in being civil are working.

Great pressure weighed on the small of my back, "Alright! Stand back though, there might be an explosion of some sort." Rudolph rolled his eyes at my overreaction. He better not be rethinking who the dramatic one is around here. We all know, its _Ana. _Not Jenny. Closing my eyes, I braced for the worst thing ever to happen to a bunch of mortals and vampires. The lid collapsed to the floor in slow motion. Nothing. No sound, no violent shaking of the alcove. Pure relief.

Ana whined, "What is it?! I can't see!" I forgot how short she is. Bending down to her level, I ignored the stinging sensation of my wounded knees. Her eyes grew wide when she took a gander on what was inside.

"A map! I knew it!" Rudolph's pale hand launched itself into the dusty box, "---We were correct! This will come in handy when we rescue Father and Ralph from Victor's evil clutches!" No kidding.

James towered over him, "Is there any escapes from this stupid cramped room?" I hope so, Jamie, I hope so. If not the case, we'd be stuck in here for centuries. The little vampire scanned the piece of old parchment with ease. I'm begging, let there be some kind of lope hole in this suffocating tale.

"Well? Anything little brother?" Gregory placed his chin in his hand out of boredom. This is like waiting for the results if the baby is a girl or boy.

Rudolph rolled up the map carefully, staring at us in silence, "Our escape, is right under us." My best friend sighed with frustration, "Are you telling me I got down and dirty for NOTHING!" No one replied for we were too busy tearing up the floor with our vampire shovels. Well---Ana, Rudolph and Gregory were doing the painful stuff.

Spiky blonde sighed, "Ahhh, I can see Mom welcoming me home with a bunch of pancakes and candy already." Psh, don't start dreaming yet.

"Dudes! Don't make such noise! Victor and his slaves might hear you!" James whispered angrily. Oh yeah, there are blood sucking killers right outside the wall like door. Who could let something like that slip their mind?

Greg's fist slammed into a stone, causing a deep hole to form "Yeah, right." Oh, someone is getting mighty confident here. His younger siblings rushed to his aid, making the hole bigger. Tony claimed the process could go faster if we brought shovels. I then reminded him that we can't see the future, so there was no way of us helping the current situation.

Five inches of stone later, the hole was wide enough for all of us to fall in and go to China. Enough said. Gregory threw on his trusty leather jacket like Sherlock Holmes, "James and I will go first, since we're the tallest. Then Jennifer lead Rudolph, Ana and Tony. Is that clear?" When did this suddenly become the army?

I stared into the dark tunnel leading downwards, "The map better be damn right about this being an escape route." With that, I pushed James in. Gentlemen first.

A/N: Well aren't you lucky? I updated both of my most popular little vampire stories all in one day! So what do you think of this chapter? Think Frederick and Ralph were survive? Think the gang will get there in time? Or will they run into Victor beforehand? So many questions left unanswered! It's rather disturbing. Anyway, _do the world some good and review!_


	16. James is DEAD!

_~*Once again at the Sackville-Bagg Manor:3rd POV*~_

Penny gently wiped the cold tears from Freda's slightly swollen eyes, "Don't cry, Auntie. I have a feeling they are safe...whenever they are."

"I thought you said my children followed my husband to the cave?!" Came her panicked response, could her darling kin be already destroyed by those awful disgraceful vampires? The many questions flashed through Freda's mind, each one getting more morbid as time slowly ticked away.

"Sh.....yes, I did say that. But who knows, they might have left already considering---."

Freda stared up sharply at her, "---_Considering_ what?"

Penny's face was suddenly etched with guilt and deep depression, as if she was just a painting, an artwork that could have been vaporized in a ironic fire, "Katie and Junior....I heard them talking before they made their exit. About how they suspected Frederick to travel to their head quarters....causing Gregory, Rudolph and Ana to follow. I can't _believe_ those mortals went as well, they'll probably be the ones to die first."

Mrs. Sackville-Bagg struggled to get on her feet, however, her niece just simply held her down. What was going on? If she knew this all, why not tell someone sooner? The words _traitor _and _betrayal _echoed in her conscience, an unexpecting desire to rip the girl limp from limp roared in her chest. _No. Give her a chance, maybe Penny didn't know what she was doing. Maybe...this family isn't full of backstabbers after all._

"W-w-why didn't you inform someone? Me? Frederick? Ralph?" It was wise not to show weakness or distress, though, Freda couldn't fight down the stammering sentences any longer. Even if this girl is working for the other team, she clearly couldn't harm her, correct? Freda was strong and had way more experience than a simple two hundred fifty year old vampire.

Penny played with her ruffled dress cuffs, firmly releasing the wife from her aggressive grasp, "Are you that _thick,_ Auntie? Surely you would have figured out my disappearance a few hours ago? Remember when I said I would get you a cloth to wipe away those waterworks?"

_Traitor._ When Freda did not reply, Penny continued her veil speech,

"Well---I guess the secret's out! Auntie Thea, Junior, Maria, Katie and I helped _Master_ single handedly stole the real stone right under your noses! That was about three centuries ago! It's funny really---watching you search for something that would end up being false anyway. We even decided to act along, just for the kicks and laughter."

Freda gasped, not able to believe that this scheme was in action for so long, "Why?! Why would you do such a thing to your family?! Why the betrayal?!"

Her niece smiled once more, "I'm sure you already know the answer to your question, Auntie. Why on Earth would I want to be associated with mortal huggers? Auntie Thea was one hundred percent right about you lot, you'll pay in the end for actually going against _us_."

"E-e-excuse me? Us?"

"Oh my lord! No, not you and I together as whole, but the real vampire nation! Where we certainly _don't_ meet the demands of weak humans, where we don't want to become them....but EAT them. Your family, is obviously not apart of this righteous government."

The pouffy hair vampire finally rose, "You won't get away with this. Soon Frederick and the others will be back---Frederick, my husband _never_ fails."

Penny let a outburst of mocking laughter pass her bitter lips, "We'll see.....we'll see..."

_~*Tuning into the secret cave tunnel:1st POV*~_

Tony tried his best not to start giggling after I pushed the unaware James into the dark tunnel. You heard Gregory, the bleached freak goes first! Hopefully nothing ate him down there, that would suck very much, considering its our only way out of this cramped alcove. Ana quickly bent down on her knees and peered into the hole.

"James! Are you alright?"

No response.

Rudolph stood beside his kneeling sibling, "I do believe Jennifer has killed James." He squinted his ruby red eyes, trying to detect some sort of life forming resting below. Oh crap. What if I _did_ kill him? My best friend? Well shoot, this is something we don't need to deal with now. Gregory, on the other hand seemed as cool as a snowman. Wait. He is. Anyway.....yes, he didn't look freaked out whatsoever. Greg simply reached down into the dark tunnel, fishin' for gold!

We all heard James's not so distant voice bounce off the stone walls of the alcove, "What the hell! Jennifer!? Why push me in when this tunnel isn't actually a _tunnel_?" God loves me. Seconds later, Gregory successfully managed to pull the angry boy out, who was twisting and struggling under my boyfriend's 'don't take shit' strength.

"Sorry dude." I sheepishly smiled at James, only realizing moments later that I sounded like Tony when he yet again does another incredibly stupid thing. In reality, being in this kind of situation would have the most reversed people flipping out of their pants. Guess what? We're all weirdos. Events like these surely would happen in the life of a weirdo. Represent.

Ana pouted, "Does that mean we're still trapped in here?"

Rudolph carefully lowered himself into the tunnel, his upper half still visible in our view, "Apparently so. This tunnel is a dead end." How surprising, dead end, we're _dead_. Stupid map! It couldn't have just helped us? One simple little loop hole? Nope.

"Then how come we couldn't see James?" Tony wondered. My best friend ducked his head in shame, definitely hiding some sort of embarrassment. Leave it to Gregory to announce it to the entire world or cave for that matter, "He was curled up in a ball. That's why." Alright, now I'm glad I pushed him in. Where's a night vision camera when you truly need it?

James rolled his eyes, gesturing towards his quite busted up ankle, "Yeah...well...I was curled up in pain, seeing as _she_ pushed me in. I think my ankle is broken." Dramatic much? Now is not the time to worry about your mortal ankle, we have to get out of here! Wow. I'm starting to sound like Gregory. That' actually very alarming. First Tony, then Greg? Ugh. Shake it off, Jen. It's the atmosphere in this cave that is making you accidently impersonate people. Walking over to the dude in pain, I quickly grasped it. James yelped in agony as I started to slowly rotate the bone around.

"Argh! Didn't I say it was broken?"

I corrected shortly after letting his ankle drop, "You said you _thought_ it was. Even if it is, you wouldn't be walking on it. Now....can we please try to dig our way downward? I'd rather not get caught by those goons outside."

Gregory nodded in agreement, "She's right. Our only chance of getting out is digging." This only earned him moans and groans in return. I will do anything to get out of here, I'm pretty positive the room started to loose oxygen awhile ago. Ana, despite the protests of her older brothers, hopped into the hole and used her slightly pointy nails to scratch away at the surface.

Rudolph raised an eyebrow, "Someone seems excited." Not long after that, Tony joined in. It's too bad that he doesn't have his 'Bob the builder' shovel with him, the job would have already been done if so. Who are we kidding, my little cousin doesn't have a muscle in his body. That's why it was so amusing to watch him try to take clumps of dirt out.

"They're dropping like flies!"

I rolled my eyes at James, giving him a look that reads, 'just get in there before I push you again'. He didn't have to be told twice. So then there was three....nope, Rudolph just left. Okay, so then there was two.....Gregory and I...watching the crowd of desperate vampires and mortals dig furiously away. This is a moment where people most likely step back, taking a look at their lives, and what's become of them. Okay, I came to Scotland with my best friend, met a few vampires, hooked up with one and _now_ we're barely escaping the unwatchful eyes of the vampiric steroids.

Greg poked my forehead, "Daydreaming are we?"

Dammit, why must he always catch me when I drift off for a bit? It makes it even more humiliating when you look around stupidly, denying any idea of 'day sleeping'.

"No, I don't believe I was." That should set him in his place, or just forget about it till later. Either one, as long as it's not embarrass the only person in the small alcove who wasn't recently focused on getting the heck out of here. You don't want to see Tony get this knickers in a twister.

Gregory gracefully climb into the hole, holding out his cold hand for me to take, "Ready?"

I rolled my eyes, "To get my clothes dirty? Of course!"

"Hey, it was your _idea_ to dig our way out of here."

"I was being SARCASTIC. Aren't you the king of that? Surely you would have noticed it in five seconds flat!" Oh lord, we've turned into an old married couple! No! Even worse, we're slowly but gradually turning into Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob! There isn't a day where they aren't having harmless bicker fights. Gag.

Ana poked her blonde head out of the disgusting dirt, "Will you stop talking and help?!" Tony huffed with agreement as he tried his best to yank out a huge rock. Good luck! James, on the other hand, quickly gave up on helping and decided to lounge near the side of the hole where no one has dung their wanting hands in yet.

I nodded to the girl vampire slightly, flinching every time a sharp rock accidently cut my now rough skin. Where's lotion when you need it? That's right, your skin tends to get dry after flying around in bitter wind. It's like this place sucks out all the happiness in you. Rudolph gasped suddenly, getting the attention of my boyfriend, who has yet to remove his jacket again. Dang, doesn't look like I'm going to enjoy this ride.

"What is it brother?"

Rudolph pulled out a chunk of alive worms and rocks, "I believe I found it!"

Tony almost puked after seeing the wiggly farm helpers in his best friend's clutches, "Ew! What are worms doing here?! And why is the ground _wet_?"

"Wet ground?! Oh lovely! That must mean---" Ana never got the chance to finish her shocking realization, for the dirt ground started crumbling below. James yelped and tried to climb his way up, however Gregory wasn't very peachy about that.

The little vampire pressed his back against the rocky walls, "Yes, wet ground. This means that there is something down there! We can actually escape now!" My best friend snorted, twisting himself free of Greg's warning grasp, "Oh yeah! There's probably something there, something that wants to kill us! Think---why would a bunch of life killers make escape routes?"

My little cousin practically threw the secretive map in James's pale face, "Ta-da! The proof! Maybe those vampires aren't as smart as they look!" Surprisingly, I agree. Sure, Victor managed to form a immortal powerful army, but he leaves a map that his invaders could come across? The dictionary would state that's a fail.

"Silence! I hear something!" Gregory announced to the whole bloody world.

My voice grew faint, as if I didn't want the murders up there to hear us. Wait a second! I actually don't want those vampires above to eavesdrop! I keep forgetting that this isn't a video game or your classic horror movie. It sure feels like it. Now where's the pause button? I need to use the bathroom.

Rudolph sank to the floor, ears alert, "I hear it as well."

"Me too, me too!" Yes, Ana, you're not left out.

Tony, fed up with all the superior talk, stomped his feet repeatedly, "What do you here?! Gosh, instead of agreeing that you all hear it, why not tell the humans who don't have a clue!"

Gregory snapped, "Since you're so _concerned_, we hear running water. It's either a lake or some kind of waterfall." A waterfall is definitely random. Why would there be a waterfall in an underground cave?

"Water? Let's go! I'm thirsty as hell!" James. Right, moving on.

I resisted the urge to punch him in the face, "Do you think it's safe? I mean, it could easily be a death trap for anyone who dares to sneak into the cave." I speak the truth!

Ana's burrow wrinkled from worry, "It can't be! We have to do this! It's our only way out, our only possible recuse plan for Father and Ralph!" All mighty hulk had been completely wiped from my stressed out mind. Do you think he's okay? Burned?...Still alive? What could Freda do if he wasn't? Stop, that isn't helping.

Rudolph placed a soft hand on her shoulder, "Please don't fret, Ana. We shall venture downwards, whatever it is, we'll be ready, to fight or escape."

"Sure, sure." James happened to advance forward, bulls eye on the spot where the vampires could hear water. Uh oh. This doesn't look good. "---Let's just go, I feel like any minute those ass---" Yup, knew it. The ground supporting the bleached haired boy's feet gave away, his face shocked beyond belief. My absolute fear increased when James went crashing down, his yelling growing more and more distant. Please, please, please, just let it be another false tunnel. I didn't even push him this time!

Tony gaped, "Okay, NOW, James is dead."

While Ana began her frantic 'oh dears', Rudolph and Gregory gathered around the new but slightly small hole. I bet they're trying to sense any movement down below. They better, or I might just burst out of the alcove and show those assholes (what James tried to say), a piece of my mind. We risked everything to get _away_ from them and they don't even know it!

Finally, after what seemed like years later, Gregory glanced up at me, shaking his head. Okay, that's not the gesture you do when someone is still _alive_. I tempted to shake his hard head, however Greg simply pulled away from me. Don't you say it. No. James, _my_ best friend, is NOT dead.

Rudolph did it for him, "I don't think he survived the impact..."

Ana let out a sob, running into the confused arms of Tony. They're lying. He's not dead. James just doesn't suddenly die for no reason! Just wait, in a few moments, we'll hear his annoying complaints on how dark or damp it is in the unknown area. When nothing came, I did the unthinkable.

I jumped into animal like the tunnel. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Gregory shouted, "JENNIFER!" The rushing of panicked footsteps could be heard in the dark pathway, giving me comfort to actually let myself free fall to God knows what. There are four results that could come from this. Number one, I hit some stone floor and die. Two, I splash into the water, almost drowning. Three, I find James still alive. Four, we're both dead.

You know the whole life flashing before your eyes thing? Yeah, that totally doesn't happen. The only thing I was concerned about is what I was about to meet up with in a matter of seconds. It's not like I have the time to remember all the happy and giddy moments in my life!

I noticed the tunnel was getting wider. Thank God. This must mean I'm getting close to the end. Count to three....One....two....THREE! Light exploded from all corners, the hell hole released me from it's grasp, letting me fall to whatever was waiting for me. Sharp rocks you ask? Nope. Floor? Nada. Is it indeed water? Cold liquid waves filled my vision, causing my breath to be held. Greg was right, yes, that teenage vampire boy who is probably freaking out that his girlfriend is probably dead, was right. But, the thing is, I'm not dead. As soon as my head resurfaced, I took in my unfamiliar surroundings. Trust me, it's kinda hard to do just that, seeing as a roaring waterfall was raging on in front of me. Another correct hypothesis.

I quickly swam to the edge of the open water, "James?! Are you out there?" Like always, no answer. Of course not, it's not fun to make it easy. Result number three sounds pretty good right now. My muscles were constantly shaking as I proceeded to lift myself out of the water. The pain was bad, however, nothing like the pain I would feel if I lost my best friend to the deathly hell hole.

"Dude! You better be playing a trick on me! It's not funny! I know you swam out! Just show yourself so we can tell the others it's okay to come down!"

A weak mumbling could be heard once I stated the obvious, something that sounded human..hopefully. My brain was screaming to stay where I was as I slowly followed the soft moaning. Normally, I would laugh at anyone who would stroll right into danger, although, the feeling in my gut told me James was behind it all.

"Jen, is that you?"

"Fuck yeah! Where the hell are you?!" I'm just happy James is alive, but his appearance could be very damaged by now. Heck, I don't even want to look at myself in the mirror. I picked out a layer of seaweed in my wet hair. What a beauty.

James sounded like he was losing breath fast, "Near the huge rock..." I followed his instructions like a dog. Looks like being an animal wasn't good enough, I didn't see him laying on the floor or anything. I decided to tumble my way up the rock, seeing as I couldn't move it to see if James was hiding behind it. Human girl here!

I peered down, "I spy with my little eye...something.....bleached."

James's eyes flickered over to me, a smile rapidly replacing that ugly frown, "And I spy a sea monster. Damn, you're in lost shape than I am!"

"You're not injured?"

My best friend tested his joints once more, "Nope. The only problem is, I'm kinda stuck between this rock and the wall---yeah, don't ask. A huge piece of the ceiling wanted to kill me, however it failed miserably, seeing as the wall was on my side."

I tried my best to bite down the chuckle that was desperately scratching it's way out of my throat, "Well, I don't need to ask since you already told me. Thanks for that. I'll just call Gregory to come down and get you out of this...slightly embarrassing situation." The picture of James getting flattened by a rock was clear in my mind. If only we were in a cartoon, he could just spring back up, thinking nothing of it. Our word 'if' is never really promising, is it?

James stopped me in my tracks, "Alright, I just want to let you now though, I think I heard loud shoutings from further in there." He gestured towards a creepy narrow pathway that basically screams 'don't walk this way!'. Whatever it is, I'm sure it could wait until the others are standing beside us. I hopped off the rock, informing James that I'd be right back. The gaping tunnel I recently fell out of was hanging above me with hatred. Ha! You didn't kill me!

Using every cell, atom, muscle and anything you could think of, I screamed like a child who hasn't gotten their way, "GREGORY! I'M ALIVE---WE'RE ALIVE!" He's going to be such a happy camper after realizing the idiotic girl who decided to follow her best friend to said death, was alive and well. I braced myself for the anger to burst out.

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated! I actually started this a few days ago, however I couldn't find the time to finish it! Since it's Friday, why not? I bet it wasn't a shocker that James single handedly cheated death, hm? Where are James and Jennifer? Is it truly a waterfall? Or just a simple trick of the eyes? Where does that creepy pathway lead to? Who's screaming is that? Is Gregory going to kick Jennifer's salt water butt for taking part of something incredibly stupid? How Are Frederick and Ralph holding up? What is Penny doing to Freda now? Stayed tuned for the seventieth installment of 'Through Midnight Eyes' to unlock even more surprising secrets and chaos! _Please review!_


	17. Is Death Among Us?

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!" See, I told you. However, the only thing that made me jump back in surprise is that it wasn't actually Gregory screaming. Ana. Woah! We've been influencing her too much! I blame James who is currently stuck besides a boulder right now. Ignoring her rather true demanding question, I shouted equally louder, "James is stuck! Can you come down and free him?"

When there was no reply in return, worry spread through my whole body. Did someone creep up from behind and took them away? Of course not, four of those people above are powerful vampires, so powerful that they would notice if a stranger was about to spike their heart with stakes. James groaned, complaining about how badly he needs to pee. Get over it!

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Tony's voice floated down the massive hole, "Is it safe...?" Honestly? This underground waterfall is pretty scary looking, but considering how no one is coming at me with a bat, it's safe.

"Yes! For the love of God, jump down!"

James rolled his eyes, "It's not that easy, Jen."

I glared at him, "What? I did it!"

Before he could smart ass back, an echoey laughter filled the lurky room. It sounds strangely like a little girl that tried not moments ago to rip out my throat. Hm. The voice neared closer, so I stepped out of the way just in time to see Ana splash into the water.

My best friend looked panicked and grateful at the same time, "Oh wonderful! They send Ana to save me from my doom!" Hardly. Seconds later, spiky blonde hair sped past me. Only two left to go! They're dropping like flies! Meanwhile, Tony somehow managed to find Ana, clutching onto her now wet dress.

He panted, "I can't swim! I can't swim! Help!!!!"

Ana let out a breath of determination as she grabbed onto the edge of a rock, pulling them both out of the water. I forgot Ana is strong also, she seems like the type of vampire who would spy on boys than open a can of whoop ass. Rudolph not surprisingly flew out of the hole, landing perfectly on his nine year old body feet.

"Where's your older brother?" I wondered.

Rudolph gracefully walked over to James, "He's taking care of business." With one hand motion, the rock rolled away, leaving James flattened against the cave wall. His words stuck to my head like super glue. What did Rudolph mean by 'taking care of business?' It oddly reminded me of some cop show, where the hero was catching the criminal.

Following Gregory's little brother to the others, I gently grasped a few of his messy black locks, "Care to explain your statement?"

The little vampire struggled away, smoothening his immortal hair down, "One of Victor's goons walked in while we were escaping down the hole. Don't worry though, Gregory killed him before he could run out and inform everyone else." WOW. How could I possibly miss something like that? Surely there could have been yelling and distracting noises to wake me up. The bubble of worry still did not pop, what's taking him so long to get down here then? Wait. Stop right there Jennifer. You're not going to be one of those girlfriends who always expect the worst when their boyfriend is missing from the scene. I've seen so many movies with them in it, I almost puked from the romance corniness.

Ana tossed her long blonde hair to the side, causing James to get wet once again, "I do wish Gregory would hurry up! This place is making me highly uncomfortable!"

Tony exclaimed, obviously over the swimming bit, "But you're a vampire! You guys are supposed to love dark and scary places!" There goes Mister 'I know everything'. It's funny how my cousin hasn't changed. He's still the dorky kid whose obsessed with the creatures of the night.

"Oh, please don't start this. We simply do not have the time. Victor's army may pop out of that hole any minute. It's time to leave." Rudolph declared, bravery vivid in his tone. My ears practically shot up once hearing upon this. Did Rudolph really suggest to move on---without Gregory?

"W-w-what are you saying? That we just go on, leaving Greg behind? You make it sound like he's indeed not alright!"

Rudolph stared at me, eyes full of what looked like pure pity, "I assure you my brother is still alive. He ordered me to lead everyone on. There's no point in waiting around, Gregory found another way out of the alcove."

James patted my shoulder lightly, "This is the son of the hulk we're talking about. Wherever he is, Gregory is probably ripping the hearts out of each enemy." Gee, thanks.

I crossed my arms across my chest sternly, "Fine. We'll _obey_ my boyfriend's request. I swear to all the vampires out there, Greg better be in one piece when we get out." It wasn't meant to be a threat, mostly a prayer to the Heavens that nobody would take away the teenage vampire.

Ana grinned sadly and slid her cold hand into my outstretched one, "He _will_ be. I know Gregory, he's tough. Now let's go and face whatever decides to attacks us!" In her mind, it's probably like we're in one of her books of knights and evil kings.

"Might as well find out what's down there." James pointed to the pathway that was brought to my attention earlier. Really? Why must it be our only option? I have a feeling by the end of the line, someone will either be dead or severely injured. However, fears trying to be forgotten, Rudolph stalked towards the narrow pathway.

"I wonder where this leads to..."

"....Hell." Shut up Tony.

"Certainly not! It may lead us to Father and Ralph! Then we could find Gregory and possibly the stone!" Do I really need to tell you who said this?

Rudolph noticed an unlit torch attached to the wall, so he took it for our guide. Too bad we don't have any actual device that would give us the ability the lit the damn thing. James yelped with joy after remembering he always carries around a lighter. Something's wrong here. Do you know what it is? You got it! Vampires are basically allergic to any form of light, so when James popped the cracker, Ana hit her head against a rock, hissing like a storm. Rudolph covered his face, silently cursing himself for taking the torch in the first place.

Tony almost laughed, "Nice going! That's even worse than half the things I do!"

James steered the now lit torch away from the vampires, mumbling apologizes, "We still need to to see. I promise to make sure it's not that close to you lot." Great. My boyfriend went missing, the bleached head is controlling our only way of survival and we're all about to die. I bet thousands of people everywhere are warning us not to go down the cave hall way. That's what I would do.

* * *

_~*What Happened to Freda?: 3rd POV*~_

Not soon after Penny revealed her true intentions, Freda was chained to a bed post. The tiny devil had contacted some other Victor Jackkle followers, they arrived in a matter of seconds, clear that the news of Sackville-Bagg family sneaking into the underground headquarters was out in the open. Freda tried to free herself from the dull chains, however it was as if they used witchcraft to weaken her powers. _They know my family is there. They know my family is there_. These words kept flashing around in the female vampire's head. What will happen? Will Victor send his army to destroy them? Will she suddenly hear news from one of his followers that her prides and joys were brutally slaughtered to a deeper death than no other?

Penny fled the scene, leaving her with a gruesome vampire named Jagger. Freda was unsure of his last name or family history, although, she really wasn't interested in the details. Jagger constantly kept glancing over at her, making sure she wouldn't escape.

_How could I_? She thought negatively.

A smile spread across Jagger's pale face, "Enjoying your last moments on Earth? I didn't want to spoil the surprise for you, however, I think I may reconsider my decision. Penny went off to find Thea, who would be very delighted to finish off her dear sister."

Freda stared at the man in disbelief, shock not yet sinking in, "_Why_? Why has everyone turned on us! We used to be family! A tight bond like no other! Forgive me for asking, but what has Victor promised you in return from this awful deed?"

"It strikes me odd for you to be asking such pity from me. Usually, a respectable vampire would fight and fight until they couldn't no more.---More entertaining for me, actually. You....are different. I might as well just satisfy your needs, your final death is near. My master has promised me all the riches and wonders in the world. Not to mention power over stupid pathetic mortals.....vampires will yet again rise from the ashes."

The wife of Frederick Sackville-Bagg rolled her eyes, hearing a villainous speech like this before, "Alright. Have you ever thought that your _Master_ could be lying to you? Victor Jackkle could be looking out for his own skins, receiving what _he _wants. His job would be easier if he had a crew to do the foul work for him. That's where you all blasted brainwashed morons come in....Victor will depose of you all once his dream is set." She tried to block out the anger that Jagger displayed. He stalked towards her, three inches to her face. _I doubt he'll do anything to me, apparently Thea is eager to hurt me. _His dangerously red eyes pierced into her friendly ones. Silence ticked by, the frustrated stares and harmful advances continued. Jagger did not speak, neither did Freda. Maybe she crossed an invisible red line with the doubting of his 'king'.

The window burst open, causing Jagger to back away from the trapped vampire. His angry gaze quickly transformed into one of admiration as Thea cockily strolled in. Freda winced slightly as her sister began laughing at the sight of the goody two shoes being prisoned so.

Jagger smirked, expecting praise, "I watched her the whole time. Quite a mouth she has on her, Thea. May I witness her passing?"

"If you wish. Don't expect you're going to get any of the loot Master will hand me for killing off the woman." Thea waved her hand around carelessly. Freda wrinkled her nose in confusion, Thea has a ring on her finger....

Thea slowly approached Freda and kneeled to her level, "Hello sister darling. We meet again. But alas, this will be the last time I ever have to suffer your presence. Our world will be better without your whole family, and anyone who opposes to Master's laws." Those tattooed hands found their way around Freda's neck.

_What is she waiting for? I'd rather die for my family than die out of fear._

"_...._You have no idea how long I have waited to do this. Always Mommy's favorite! The perfect Freda who married a powerful man. Guess what dear? I'm married too! Mother would be proud!"

Freda desperately stared into her sister's eyes, searching for any sign that the old Thea, her best friend was in there, "Who have you wed?"

Thea tightened her grip, "I'm so glad you bothered to ask! If you must know, I married the most powerful vampire in the universe, the future LORD of both human and immortal!" It can't be....it most certainly cannot be....

"V-v-victor Jackkle?"

"Yes, Freda. I finally beat you in something. Prepare to die...."

* * *

_~*The Whereabouts of Gregory Sackville-Bagg:Still 3rd POV*~_

"Take the boy! Bring him to his father and uncle! AND FIND THE OTHERS AS WELL YOU INSOLENT PIECES OF TRASH!" Victor bellowed at his servants. Gregory tried not to let out a chuckle as the two vampires stumbled over to him, clutching his leathered arms.

One of them growled out, "Ready to join your disgraceful family in death?"

"Are _you_ ready to get a breath mint? Curses, even as a vampire, assholes smell like cow _shit_." Gregory flinched when the other vampire smacked him harshly with a black police stick. _Wonder how these vampires got such a weapon in their slimy hands. _The journey to the torture room continued on, leaving Gregory's mind to wander off to Jennifer....and the others too. Where are they now? Is Jennifer hurt? Did one of Victor's goons find her? Worries bounced around, the teenage vampire felt helpless against the unknown whereabouts of his friends.

A sudden halt forced Gregory back to reality. They have arrived at their destination. Inside, he could make out the screaming and yelling of his uncle Ralph. Why doesn't he hear Father? As Jennifer would say, 'The Hulk can handle pain! Kinda like Chuck Norris!' This made Gregory chuckle once more, earning two new rounds of smacking

Servant number two thrust open the rather large door, "Why are you laughing boy? You're about to die....."

Gregory lazily replied, "I find it funny on how dependent you are on Victor Jackkle. Don't you know that he is just going to kill you off after he has gotten what he wants?" Servant number one sighed with annoyance, pushing Gregory into the circular room, "Lies."

Frederick's head snapped up from the random disturbance, eyes widening when he realized his eldest son standing there, "Gregory!" Both servants smiled at the leader of the family and shoved Gregory onto the wall opposite of Frederick's.

Ralph cracked open his eyes, forgetting about the untreatable pain for awhile, "What is he doing here?" Frederick wasn't sure himself. If his son is here, does that mean everyone else is? Anger pulsed through the tall vampire's veins, finding the strength to shake the chains a bit, "What have you done to my family?!"

"Oh? You haven't figured it out by now? Your little children had decided to follow you to the cave! How wonderful is that? Your wife is still at the house, however, she is being taken care of as well. It won't be long until you're _all _dead."

"COWARDS! All of you! Instead of fighting us like noble men, you follow Victor Jackkle orders to keep _real_ vampires down." Ralph is very keen to get his point known.

Gregory was now strapped onto the stone wall, awaiting deadly rays of light to hit his striped chest. Only one person haunted his mind. Jennifer. The vampire knows he'll see her again, he also knows that no one in the room is going to meet death---well, expect those stupid servants.

Pain started.

"No! Remove the light! You can kill me! Let my son go! Frederick's voice became more distance over time, the room itself slowly fading. This isn't the end, Gregory promises you. _Jennifer, I love you. _

* * *

_~*Back in the narrow pathway: 1st POV*~_

_Jennifer, I love you. _

I stopped in my tracks, getting confused expressions from everyone in the group. So far, we haven't hit anything dangerous, hope began to climb higher and higher. James walked over, careful not to aim the light at the vampires, "Jen, you alright?"

"Yeah...I just thought I heard something."

Tony giggled, "Took long enough! Jennifer is finally going crazy!" Ana pouted, flicking my cousin in the nose for his utter rudeness. Insanity was nowhere near the main goal of today. On this wonderful night, the only thing that is running through are minds is to get Gregory, Frederick and Ralph......oh yeah, the stone too. I've completely forgotten why we came here in the first place, safety is more important than any rock anyway.

Rudolph stared ahead, concentration else where, "A noise beckons ahead."

Oh screw it, let's adventure further and see what's going on. Who cares if there's a chance it could be a blood thirsty vampire? The fact that the strongest defense we have is missing is not a concern at all. Act like Ana, hope it's a knight in shining armor who just so happens to have a million supply of stakes and holy water....

A/N: Wow! It's been so long! I'm truly sorry that I haven't updated this story much, its not that I lost creativity for it! I'll be working on it more often now, if school doesn't get in the way of course. Will Thea kill Freda? Are Gregory, Frederick and Ralph okay? And most importantly what's waiting for the group in the pathway? Find out in the next installment of 'Through Midnight Eyes'!


	18. PDA Saves Lives

Nothing but darkness. Do you know why? The torch went out. Yes, of all the times it could have burned out tonight, it decided to do it _now_! When we need it most! So here the remaining victims stand....breathing intensified and Tony probably spoiled his pants again. James carelessly dropped the useless block of wood to the floor, causing the mysterious pathway to echo with it's falling sound. Remember that screaming we heard earlier? The one where you would think someone was being brutally murdered with a chain saw? No more disturbances. It was like someone flicked a switch and everything came to a stop. I wonder who was screaming?

Rudolph sighed deeply, "We must keep going." Tony shook his head quickly, clutching onto Ana's dirty new dress. He obviously thinks that's a bad idea. But what other bright idea do we have? We can't just stay in this narrow tunnel forever. Victor's goons would find us by that time anyway. My mind slowly drifted off towards Gregory. I'm starting to realize going after James wasn't a very good choice. None of this would have happened otherwise.

"How can we continue without a guide?" Ana ripped the blonde's small grasp off her dress. She has a point. Letting the walls lead us is going to take awhile. I feel like a blind man.

James shrugged his shoulders, as if he was trying to shake off all his worries, "You're vampires, right? Can't you use your super hearing to walk us through?"

I laughed despite the tricky situation we're in, "Suggesting they be our dogs now, hm? Besides, do we really want to find out what's ahead? There was screaming earlier, if that escaped your clouded brains. Forget that, there has to be another way out of here."

Rudolph leaned against a wall, "No, I really doubt there is. I'm not going to rack every muscle in my body searching for another escape route. We do not have the time. It's either go forward or go back and let Victor get us. Gregory wouldn't have wanted that."

"You talk about him like he's dead!" I exclaimed. He can't be. It's Gregory. Sure, they may have captured him, however my boyfriend always gets out of anything. Before, I swear to my own mother I heard his voice in the air. The teenage vampire is near---and alive.

Ana frowned, "I'm certain our brother is not dead. He probably already freed father and uncle! They're fighting off Victor as we speak! That is why we must hurry, join the battle!" Like it's that easy. Those steriod vampires would kill _us_, no matter how skilled Greg and The Mighty Hulk are.

I felt James pat my shivering shoulder, "Listen, Jen, we gotta keep moving. Don't think about Gregory or the others. Focus on escaping, then we can deal with our troubles later. Determination is key." Gee, thanks for the talk, coach. He's right. Enough of all these thoughts, screw it. I nodded, giving sign of agreement.

"---Alright....let's go."

Rudolph smiled slightly, "Okay! What we'll do is this---."

"I have an idea!" Tony spoke the first time since the blackout. Uh huh. Getting fresh new pants is not going to help us in anyway possible.

The little vampire shook his head sadly, "Now's not the time, Tony---Ana and I will go ahead and see what's there. Then we'll come back here when the coast is clear. Is that alright with everyone?" Ana seemed pleased, James sighed in relief while my cousin pouted stubbornly. What's his problem? Just because none of us have time for his 'brilliant' plan, he's going to go all 'I hate the world?' I shot him a look who only gutted out the pout even more. Nine year olds don't do that!

Tony mumbled, "But _my_ idea is better. One where _everyone_ can go at the same time. What if someone comes when you two are away?"

"Don't worry, kid. It's all in your head." James replied calmly.

He glanced at my best friend then turned his attention towards _his_ buddy, "It's not in my head! Remember when I said like we're in a video game? Usually the enemy pops out unexpectedly! From far experience, _never_ let go of your greatest weapons. Since Rudolph and Ana are the weapons, we can't let them go, three humans aren't really a match for monsters as tall as this ceiling!" Tony pointed above him angrily.

I'm shocked, honestly I am. Tony isn't known for his inspirational speeches, nor ideas. Rudolph or Gregory are more professional in that department. Thus, explaining why we all stared at the short boy, unable to speak a word.

Ana managed to get a grip, "T-Tony....by God I think you got it!" Her older brother stared at her strangely, practically saying, 'have you gone crazy too?'

"That's pure gold! Hello, anybody home? This is Jen's little cousin we're talking about. Do you think that he has the answer to all our problems?!" James ignored Tony's bitter glare. A part of me wants to side with him, however, Tony had turned the Sackville-Bagg family into humans in the first place.

Rudolph gently reminded the group, "Well---yes, although, Tony did find the stone."

I answered with equal tone, "a _fake_ one."

"STOP! Be quiet! Instead of judging me, why not actually hear my plan? Then you're free to mock me from Wednesday to Sunday!" Tony crossed his arms sternly.

Ana encouraged, "Go on, my love. Tell us all your plan to save us all!" Now don't get excited, this was only for our escape ticket. The dork cleared his throat, ready to make a second life changing speech. James began muttering curses under his breath.

Tony announced like he was president, "I say, I say....you know what I say?---" No, that's why you are telling us, "---I say that we simply hold hands." Complete silence followed. _Hold hands_? And how is that going to solve anything? Ana cocked her head to the side, confused. Rudolph fought the urge to do a face palm.

James wasted no time, "Hold hands?! Really? That's your amazing plan? PDA can't save the day! It only makes more drama! What were you thinking?!"

"Hey, hey. Take a chill pill. There's no need to manslaughter the boy. Let's just move on and---" I was cut off by the PDA supporting Tony.

"You didn't let me finish! We all join hands, and one by one we travel down the pathway. One line! That way no one can get lost or left behind!" This changes things greatly, I should say. James sheepishly smiled at Tony, silently asking for forgiveness. Rudolph's flawless face suddenly lit up, happiness beaming from every corner.

"This could work."

Ana squeaked in delight, "Oh brilliant!" She tightly grabbed Tony's hand, who took my best friend's hand captive as well. I felt him slide his bony fingers around mine, Rudolph of course, was in front of the line. Wonderful. We're all happy, holding hands and marching in a perfect line. When did a video game turn into a crappy episode of Barney? All we're missing is the pedophile like purple dinosaur.

A horrible high pitched voice broke out into song, "_The farmer in the dell, the farmer in the dell, hi-ho, the derry-o, the farmer in the dell...._"

"Tony! Shut up!!!!"

"....Sorry."

The journey to our absolute doom became less serious and more loopy. For a few seconds we forgot about the mess that's bound to happen, vampires taking over the world, Gregory and the others missing...most importantly, if we're going to make it out alive. Buzz kill.

* * *

_~*Freda's Death?:3rd POV*~_

"_No. No. This can't be happening. It's all a dream, I'll wake up and see the soothing faces of my kin and husband....everything will be fine. I just need to wake up_", Freda reasoned with herself. Thea smirked, grip on the chained vampire's neck tighten greatly. Jagger nearby was single handedly fighting off the temptation to scream at his master's wife to kill the traitor already. Why is she making her suffer so? A childhood revenge? A grudge powerful enough to destroy any kind of good natured morals? This he did not know, however, all he wanted was to hear the sickening crack of Freda Sackville-Bagg's neck.

Thea growled slightly, "Beg. Give me _one_ reason I should spare your immortal life." Freda's gaze met her sister's. An unnecessary silence soon erupted the surface of the tension. Who has no such dignity to plead for their life? Freda refuses to meet the demands of the person she used to trust dearly. When nothing was said in return, the second sister carelessly dropped Freda's worn down body. Jagger gasped, enraged on the delay.

"W-what are you doing, your majesty?"

"Pardon me? Do you question my actions?!---excuse me, but have I even gave you permission to speak?! No! Silence, you fool! I have my reasons for not killing that filth right away." The wife of Victor Jackkle hollered.

Jagger staggered away, cursing himself for crossing the invisible red line, "I apologize your highness. But what reasons have come forth? The female did not beg."

Thea threw a broken chair across the room, it's thudding sounds bouncing off the bedroom walls, "Again you go! I shall inform my husband about you, Jagger! I don't need to explain myself to an insolent slave as yourself! Bow down and kiss my feet in redemption!" Freda rolled her eyes at the two vampires before her. Thea's gravel infested feet were praised upon in a matter of seconds, Jagger melting into a puddle of guilt.

Freda struggled to get up, "He is correct, sister. I have not spoken a single word to your behave. You have your chance, to kill me and get your justly revenge. Why so hesitant?...Is it because the new Queen is frightened?"

She kicked Jagger to his feet, glaring over at Freda for challenging her sudden force, "Me? Frightened? What bull are you talking about? I am married to Victor Jackkle! No longer tied down to the Sackville-Bagg's family name. _No longer_ having to communicate with trash. I'm exactly where I want to be in my after life. Soon the stone will be destroyed and no wanting vampire will be able to transform themselves into a meat eating mortal! We are righteous!"

"To me, you sound insecure. You, Thea who used to be considered a Sackville-Bagg, are nothing but high class gold digger. You want power, riches, blood and fatal lives. You'll do anything to get what you want, from my past experience. That is the only possible option to why you married such an awful man. Even betraying your whole family doesn't block your never ending desire to dominate all."

Thea gracefully floated over to Freda, who was still only managing to sit up, "LIES! LIES! I am nothing that you describe! Freda, my jealous sibling, please refrain from your impossible to understand rambling insults. For once in your life, I am on top and you cannot handle that!" Her attention was placed on Jagger, only a second however, Thea replaced her hands on Freda's neck, "Take notes, slave. Now is the time Freda Sackville-Bagg dies. No interfering stranger, no _husband_ to help you sister. Goodbye, I shall make sure your final grave will be dug up with _respect_."

Freda sealed her cold eyes shut, "_Now is the perfect moment to wake up. Please! Wake up! Wake up!_" Her breathing grew shallow, senses cloudy. Thea was finally choking her to death. The vampire in pain could not shout a help, she was paralyzed from head to foot. Laughter of two kinds traveled in one ear and out the other.

In one split millisecond, everything could have ended. But, surprisingly, it didn't. Freda felt the pressure lift off her neck, a presence looming over her was there no more. Cracking open her eyes, the good mattered immortal goddess couldn't believe the scene she was seeing. Two new strangely familiar figure quietly made their entrance, one pining Thea to the opposite wall of Freda. The other had Jagger in a headlock, sucking every particle of life out of him.

"Aha! You two fiends, Penny tipped us off that you would be here!" One yelled in victory.

Freda froze to the spot. Penny? Wasn't she on the opposing side of this brutal battle? Was she not going into great detail on how Victor Jackkle would beat them with their own weapon? This puzzle was not yet finished, and for some odd occurrence, some pieces were not fitting right.

Bright light smeared across the room like paint on a canvas. She was able to fully recognize her rescuers. Their one of her own! This nightmare had turned into a blissful dream! Damon, he is addressed as, quickly ended Jagger's life with a flick of his wrist. The pale mangled body fell to the floor in somewhat slow motion. "_That would have been me_." Freda tries to forget.

Thea screamed, "NOOOOOOO!! What have you done?! You ruined everything!" The vampire holding her down, Nicholas sneered, "Shut your sinned mouth, Thea. You are here by under arrest for attempted murder and domination of the entire world. While the rest of the army is fleeing towards your dear husband's headquarters, your trial of what exactly we should do to punish you will be held under this roof, along with the arrival of the trapped Victor Jackkle." Her yells were not effected by that warning, however the chains that were rapidly wrapped around her frame shut her up completely.

Freda felt a presence flew over to her at a steady speed, "Need not fear, Auntie. Everything is going to be just fine." Penny wrapped her comforting arms around the upset vampire as she cried a million rivers.

* * *

_~*Gregory in the torture room: 1st POV*~_

The pain was overwhelming, my grief was far worse. Father's cries slowly died down as he lost any strength in his body to fight off the ultra violet rays. The guards decided to wait outside, waiting for us to die that is. Now the only sounds that could be heard were the sickening burn of immortal skin. Uncle is near death. Every time that mirrored light blessed it's appearance on my unprotected front, I thought of Jennifer. Her smiling face, those eyes boring into mine when we tease each other about something. I did not think of love till this night, where hate clashes in the misty blood wrenched air. Rudolph better be taking care of each single person in our group, or I'll make his deathly life hell---that is, if I ever get out of here.

Father pressed his sweat built cheek on the dirty stone wall, "Gregory....take care of the family when you escape..." Rage filled my chest, is he seriously considering defeat?

My own voice sounded hoarse, like I haven't spoken in months, "There is no need for farewells, Father. I am certain your army will arrive in the nick of time....before anyone gets hurt." I'm not used to being the one to reassure people. It's all new to me.

"The boy is right Frederick. I sense them coming." Uncle Ralph took in a deep breath. Yes, soon our well trained troops will knock down the walls of this cave, bringing those disgusting vampires with it. The stone once again will be in our hands....a mortal life ahead.

"Who else has come with you, son?"

I flinched when the light finally left my area, "Jennifer, James, Tony, Ana and....Rudolph." Father glared deeply over at me, practically screaming, 'how could you let your little siblings join?!' It's not like they weren't a big help, actually, I'm proud of Rudolph's leadership and Ana's boldness.

Uncle chuckled softly, "That human girl? Jennifer, you say? You two are an item, yes?" I could only nod. Something like this is even awkward towards vampire relatives. The light made it's God damned way over to Father, who was well aware of it's actions.

Father let out a moan of torture, light sliding up and down his face, "How did you all separate?" Ugh. Here on our possible deathbeds and he still has the nerve to overboard me with questions.

"One of Victor's slaves found our hiding spot, so I made Rudolph take the others deeper underground." Nothing more needed to be said. The others could have escaped by now, out into the cold night. At least I can hope. If Jennifer is hurt in anyway, I would not hesitate to rip myself free of these chains and murder every single fiend in this cave, starting with Victor Jackkle himself.

Uncle was about to reply to my explanation, however a rather loud disturbance interrupted him. What is that? Singing? It sounds oddly familiar.....a high pitched voice it is.....Somewhere close by, a movement in the round cave walls. A shiver have you will in the work structure.

Father cried out, "What in the world?!"

With a bang, half of one of the circular walls exploded. From out of the smoke, flying rock and cement, rose five figures. All of them holding hands. Uncle struggled to see past the smoke, "Is it the army?!" I didn't answer. The one of the far left.....something about him or her is so......breath taking...familiar. It wasn't until the smoke finally disappeared until I realized who was made their appearance known.

My girlfriend, her best friend, my brother, _his_ best friend and my darling sister were staring wide eyed back at me.

* * *

_~*Back in the pathway: 1st POV*~_

Why is it taking so long to walk through a tunnel? It's never ending! Plus, we're in complete darkness. I'm pretty sure that I stepped on a few dead bodies earlier. James's sweaty palm kept slipping from mine the whole trip, causing a lot of annoyances. Tony complained twice to dropping his glasses, even though they were actually placed in his spiky blonde hair.

Ana panted, "Brother, do you see any sign of hope ahead?"

"No....Ana...I'm afraid I don't." Rudolph marched along, dragging tired bodies with him. This must be one of Victor's tricks. Why not create an endless pathway, to where my enemies shall die in? Dammit! Dammit to hell! My cousin's PDA plan has just transformed into a major pain in our tired asses.

James lifted his arm to scratch his face, resulting in mine going as well, "Can we just stop. Let's face the fact that we are lost and maybe Victor will take it easy on us." Really? Now? Hours ago, he was all for attacking anyone who got in our way. Funny how opinions can change in such a short amount of time.

"What is this?! A school of little girls?! We're a group of individuals who have seen danger, who had seen adventure! We should welcome in this conflict and make it our jobs to defeat it! Pretend it's October again and we're fighting off Rookery with his stake! Imagine us on the cliff, thousands of vampires depending on us. They still are!" Tony declared. Jesus, he's a bundle of Chuck Norris and Bruce Lee, isn't he?

Ana sighed in adoration, "My love is right! We must keep marching, no matter how long it takes to get to the other side! Never give up!"

My best friend pumped up his hand again, casting me a humorous look, "Uh huh! Yeah! Tony power!" I groaned while the dork beamed. Rudolph quicken his pace, which definitely sparked hope in my heart. He sees an opening. Thank God! Tony began laughing, claiming that he knew it. Ana clung onto his arm, probably picturing the wedding their going to have after this is all over. Sparkling light waited for us not only a few feet away, by that time we were all running as if we haven't seen something as beautiful as that before. Energy bounced back into our veins, (undead or not), our voices returned back to their natural tones.

"_The farmer in the dell, the farmer in the dell, hi-ho, the derry-o, the farmer in the dell!!!!!_" Although Tony sounded stupid singing such a kiddy song, no one cared. I surprised myself when I found myself singing along, the others quickly joining the party. Here we are, skipping/running, holding hands and singing at the top of our lungs. If we don't get attention by this, I don't think we ever will.

Rudolph halted, raising his free arm at us to do so too, "Look...." I'm looking, yes, very interesting. We're at a dead end. Yay! James wanted to start bawling, I could tell. Tony's grin formed into a disappointing frown.

I sighed, "Wonderful...came all this way for nothing..."

Ana shook her head at us, pointing at a very large door knocker stuck on the tall wall, "Maybe if we knock on it, someone will answer!" Oh yeah, someone who wants to rip us limp from limp.

"I don't think so.....this seems off..." James warned the vampire girl, who edged closer to the shiny knocker. She either didn't hear him over the fascination of gold or chose to ignore his advice. Possibly letter B.

Rudolph agreed with James, "Yes, Ana, please think logically before doing anything....ANA! NO!!" Too late. His little sister sneakily grabbed the knocker and with all the might in her vampiric body, she slammed it hard against the stone. At first, nothing happened.

"Well...gee, that was---" Tony began. Never mind. Do you know why? The ground below us shook violently, as did the wall. Oh...crap. Okay! We're all gonna die! Thanks Ana! You and your wild imagination of knights and horses....

I shouted, "Guys! Close your eyes and hold on tight!" Hands were reunited and eyes were protected. I have a feeling the wall in front of us is not going to be there for much longer! Tony tried to sing to lift some spirits, but James stomped on his foot just in time to witness the whole wall explode. BAAAAAAMMMMMMM. That is exactly the sound the explosion made. Surprisingly, we were still standing, only a few cuts to worry about later. Smoke blinded me like the darkness in the tunnel did, my hand was squeezed, by who I'm not aware of.

"Let's move." Rudolph's voice suggested.

Tony whined, "How?! There's too much smoke! We might be walking right in an epic video game battle scene. And we don't have that much life either!"

James mumbled, "Believe, dude. Tony power?" Little cousin sighed, probably nodding in the clouds of pollution. We walked forward, despite the rocks dropping from overhead to stop us. No. Nothing could. No more stalling or denying the truth. We're in a battle, and we gotta face it. The smoke disappeared from view, revealing the mysterious room.

Oh. My. God.

There chained to the round walls of this room were Frederick, Ralph and lastly Gregory. They're alive! I glanced at the others, who were just as freaked out as I was. What are the odds we exploded right into the room we were trying to find in the first place? Lights beamed from mirrors everywhere, causing me to think this is some kind of torture room. No, wait, _it is_ a torture room.

We stood there, I don't know how long we did, but it happened. Gregory was checking me up and down, overjoyed that I wasn't hurt. He, on the other hand looked like on the verge of death. Frederick and Ralph were no better.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE!?!??!?!?!?"

A/N: Hah. Nice cliffhanger, yes? I worked very very VERY hard on this chapter, so I hope, you fellow readers like it! Now would you do me a small favor? Review? Tony really wants you to, because if otherwise, I am forced to take away his 'Tony power'. So that sums up the 18th installment of 'Through Midnight Eyes.'! Will the group get caught and chained to the walls too? Will Thea escape the clutches of house arrest? What's the deal with Penny? Find out in the next chapter.....coming soon.


	19. Protect Thee On Thy Will

"_HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?" _

Tony yelped, cowering behind Rudolph who ignored the shout of alert, desperately trying to unchain Mister Sackville-Bagg. Meanwhile, I practically sprinted over to Gregory. Thank God! He's alive!...Barely...but still here. How do we stop this frustrating light? Even us humans don't like it, now that's saying something. My boyfriend stared down at me and smiled despite being in pain. I want him out. _Get_ him out! Ana silently snuck over to the main doors, placing a large log to prevent anyone barging in. Smart thinking.

I whispered, "Are you okay?"

Gregory nodded in response, wincing once more when light flashed across his burned pale face, "I'm fine. It's not the first time I've been exposed to the enemy...Jennifer, you need to gather the others and leave." What? No way I'm leaving him or anyone else taken captive this very night! Now is not the time to go all 'heroic'!

James suddenly broke the emotional scene, large hammer invading such fear, "Look what I found! Dude, this'll definitely break through some old rusty chains! No need to thank me, I _know_ I'm amazing." If we weren't in a life or death situation, I would smack him. My best friend then proceed to bash his weapon upon the chains tightly wrapped around Gregory's wrists. _Clang, clang, clang_. Oh, wonderful, it's not working. Might as well walk out and surrender!

Ana panicked from the other side of the torture chamber, "I can't hold them for much lonnngerr!" She's absolutely correct, for every second, someone on the outside was roughly banging into the door. It feels like an earthquake, heck, I wish we were in one. Anything is better than what is taking place.

"Aha!" Spiky bleached hair whipped around, obviously pleased to have broken one of Gregory's imprisonment. Keep going James!

Rudolph has gained no luck in freeing Frederick. Crap, I don't think Greg would mind if I leave him to attend to another? That's my decision. Running away, I noticed another hammer carelessly laying on the ground forgotten. The little vampire may not be getting a break, however I sure am. Grasping the slowly faded metal, Mister S stared at me strangely.

"You may not like me being so close...but...-" I quickly banged on his chains, each time harder than the other. Tony's best friend caught on, leaving in hopes of finding more hammers. The torture chamber echoed with metallic sounds, whispers to freedom. Mister Sackville-Bagg didn't tear his eyes away from me, causing me to feel a little uncomfortable. Here I am weakening your slavery like bonds and you're watching me as if I'm still an option for food. Oh wait...he probably hasn't fed in awhile...crap. Stop thinking! Keep going! My fears flew to the back of my head, my desperate movements growing stronger.

Frederick advised, "Direct your hammer over to the left. That is where the lock is." His cold red eyes gestured towards the chains I was attempting to break. Looks like he wasn't desiring to kill me at all. Following Mister S's words, I harshly slammed the tired hammer upon the lock. _Bang_. Everything broke, releasing Frederick. He jumped down from the wall, surprisingly offering his pale slender hand towards me. Am I...supposed to shake it? Do I kiss it? I'm new at this!

I placed my grip into his, hesitant of the outcome. Gregory's father firmly my hand, as if I have finally reached the most loyal respect from a vampire. Hell, maybe I did. No sentences were uttered, no words made clear. It was like I knew what his true intentions were just gazing into those eyes. God help me...but did I...how...I actually had a decent outlook of Frederick Sackville-Bagg! Why do you always gain the most unexpected alliances in such heart attack worthy situations?

After a few moments, I realized Frederick was already gone, helping Ralph no doubt. So there I was, standing in a middle of a crisis. Although it's not the time to be deep in thought! Back to Gregory! Allowing my legs to do the running, I noticed James had freed my boyfriend from pain. His spiky hair was indeed drooped due to exhaustion. Aw! Poor baby! I swear if I was the Incredible Hulk I would kick Victor Jackkle's ass from Monday to Sunday! But alas, such a job belongs to Mister S. James winked at us before heading off to help someone else, leaving Gregory and I to our reunion.

"Hi there." Really? That's the best thing I can come up with?

Gregory smirked slightly despite the suffering he must go through, "Jennifer, you do have your way with words..." He even sounds sexy bearing a thousand sunlight burns.

I nervously joked, eyeing Ana still attempting to keep the guards out, "Mhm...it seems I won the respect of another as well. Your Dad." The handsome vampire laughed, filling my life with joy again. When we get out of this, I promise to always pray before going to bed.

"Darling, it was only a matter of time. Now, we must be off. Give Victor Jackkle some hell, yes?" Junior's good twin replied, tilting his head to the side. I smiled while nodding, he'll always be Gregory even if someone decides to send him to a second death.

Suddenly, the lights flashing across the mirrors ceased to exist. I looked up in pure confusion to see Tony jumping around happily. He was chanting something I couldn't make out, however holding a bunch of rocks in his hand. Oh no he didn't. My cousin had once more saved the life of vampires by using a rock to break the lights. Aren't we glad we brought him along?

"TONNNNNYYYYY POWEEEEEERRRRRR!"

….

-**At The Sackville-Bagg House: 3****rd**** POV-**

Freda tightly held onto the sleeve of Penny, the previous events still sinking in. _Is everything alright now? Penny is really on our side? The others are still alive? _Hope filled her not beating heart, that familiar glisten returning to her beautiful immortal eyes. Penny smiled at her Aunt, happy that her mood was lifting.

Once the eldest vampire had dried the numb tears flowing down her cheeks, she looked up, "Dear, do tell me all of this was just a set up. You tricked Thea into thinking you were on her side, when in reality you are no blood traitor at all?"

Penny chuckled gently, "That is true. I had overheard Thea and the others planning and scheming their evil purposes. I couldn't let this happen to such nice people...especially my family. I wouldn't have made that whole bull speech if your sister hadn't been listening outside." _Things are finally making sense!_

Nicholas pushed the betraying sister out the bedroom door, towards the living room where her hearing will take place. Freda watched them go, resiting the temptation to stop them. For some odd reason, she wanted to see her sibling one more time before her fate be decided. Just one more look at her cruel eyes, malice scowl and remote beliefs. She dismissed this idea as her being a bit shaken up from her almost death. Penny helped her to her elegant feet, guiding her out the same door Thea had unwillingly gone through.

"Once the others return with Victor Jackkle, a meeting shall be held and the vampiric supreme court will determine their punishments..." The niece explained to her Aunt as they reached the last steps to the long descending stairs.

Freda pondered lightly, "Have you gotten any news? Are my husband and children indeed untouched?" It doesn't matter that half the culprits have been taken into custody, her family is always first no matter what the situation may be. Penny nodded quite happily, "-It has been said that Frederick and Ralph taken to the torture chamber...however three little humans and your children freed them."

"Very good...aware of the arrival time?"

"Sadly, no. It may be a few hours or days! Escaping his underground world is hard enough, overpowering him is another level." Penny released Freda's hand, gracefully sitting upon the leather couches.

Managing her puffy hair back to perfection, the wife of Frederick Sackville-Bagg listened to the shouts of her sister in the next room. There she was being chained to a chair and heavily watched. The legendary vampire supreme court would come at any moment. Penny, still being the kid inside she was centuries ago, pulled out her ancient doll. Freda hid her smile, recalling when she had bought that for her one hundredth birthday.

A knock at the door brought her back to calming reality. Penny grinned from ear to ear, rushing towards their disturbance. She flew it open to reveal five mature looking vampires dressed in nothing but royal clothing. They nodded at Freda's niece, obviously remembering who she was. Penny bowed only slightly before letting them in the house. The first vampire was a male, strong and intelligent, he wore the official amulet to the supreme court to represent his leadership. The second vampire was female, no doubt the leader's loyal wife. The third and fourth vampire were twins, joining each other by the arm. Lastly, the fifth vampire's appearance is somewhat deceiving. Standing proudly in front of Freda and Penny was a small boy. His black hair slicked back, rich clothing flawless. He is the newly addition to the court for reasons unknown. They all passed Freda with a welcoming nod, into the room where Thea is kept imprisoned.

Penny sighed dreamily, "Isn't he amazing?"

"Who, dear?"

"Him! Samuel!"

Freda thought of Penny's crush to the newest member to be cute, "Ah yes, he is a sight for sore eyes...however I am hopelessly dedicated to my husband."

"Yes, yes, but what about me? Do you think he likes me?"

"I am almost certain."

"How lovely! Perhaps after the meeting...I could go over and speak a few words with him." Penny's mind was filled with somewhat impossible fantasies. Freda dared not interrupt. Instead, she stared out the window to find it was raining. Her thoughts automatically floated back to Frederick and everyone else. _I do hope they come back soon...I cannot bare being without them for much longer_. She played with the diamond ring on her delicate finger, finding comfort in stone. It didn't exactly occur to her then, however after some time, she realized she had cast a spell of safety for her departed loved ones.

"_Oh loves of mine_

_Protect thee under thy will_

_Cease the violence _

_Cease the danger_

_Bring thee back to me forever more"_

…_._

**-Back In The Torture Chamber: 1st POV-**

Ana screamed over the shouts outside, "I'm afraid I cannot hold them back any longer!" Her small body pushed against darken wood, only to be jolted back by another slam. Frederick calmly placed his hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Darling, daughter all is well. Rejoin your group." He gestured towards us standing near the corner. Well, so much for giving Victor hell right away. James kept a death grip on my arm, practically causing it to bleed. Gregory growled in annoyance because he doesn't like ignoring his thirst. Rudolph and Tony were supporting Ralph up, he had the worse burns out of everyone.

She slowly let go of the log, rushing over to Tony's aid. How cute. Frederick silently picked up the nearly destroyed material that kept us save for this long and threw it across the room. It landed with a loud thud, I winced for reasons unknown to even myself. Suspense! What is hiding behind the door! Just guards? Victor himself? A little kitty? Okay...humor isn't necessary tonight. Mister Sackville-Bagg told us to be quiet as he opened the round doors.

Oh boy, do I wish there was a kitten behind it.

Anddddddddddddddd what have we won? Victor Jackkle. Perfect. He smiled wickedly, the real amulet dangling off his neck. Frederick scowled upon seeing it, although stayed still for the moment being. I felt Gregory tense as well, however I grabbed his hand to stop him doing anything absolutely stupid. Tony actually hid behind Ana who seemed willing to put herself in harms way in her expense.

"Hello again!" Victor started but then paused as he looked at us, "-Well...what have we here? New visitors? Why was I not informed?"

One of his worshippers replied, "Your majesty, they had snuck under our radar. No one was aware the pathetic blood traitors and mortals were here until they broke into the torture chamber!"

He raised a gold infested hand, "Silence. No matter, the more the merrier..." Those pure red eyes traveled across the room, finding it rather amusing, "It seems you had made a mess of the place!" His sudden cheerfulness is making me uneasy. I have a feeling any second he's going to whip out a huge gun and start killing everything. That's how it would happen in a movie! James crouched closer to the corner, hidden by Gregory and I. Victor paced around, individually examining us. He came to a stop in front of me, motioning for me to walk forward. Gregory held me steady, but I shook my head.

"What is your name mortal?"

"...Patrica Parkinson."

Victor leaned down to kiss my hand, "Greetings Patrica, my apologizes to this...late introduction...usually I would simply dispose of mortals once I see them...although...you are different."

Gregory stepped forward, "Don't touch her!"

Frederick shot him a look, "Son, stand your grounds." What does that even mean? Here I am being hit on by a evil vampire! I never felt so dirty in my life. If I ever get out of this, I'm going to wash my hand six times a day and maybe I'll get his lips off my skin.

"Oh I see...you are romantically involved with a vampire...does he have intentions to change you?" My God! What is this? Twenty questions! I rolled my eyes, feeling brave to no belief. Snatching my hand from his disgusting grasp, I pointed a finger in his ugly face, "For your information, we came here to take what's rightfully the Sackville-Bagg's! You stole the amulet, so we're going to steal it back! When we do, they'll become human once more and...and...and..."

Victor smirked, "And...what?"

James shouted as I was about to speak, "And the Incredible Hulk is going to kick your ass!"

Frederick smacked his hand to his forehead, obviously not liking the nicknames we have for him. Gregory smiled slightly, regaining his temper. Tony had already passed out by now, Ana resting his head in her small lap. Ralph snorted down laughter that threatened to escape his sore throat.

"I do congratulate you on the amazing, dare I say _motivational _speech...however I'm afraid nothing of that sort will happen! You will either join my side or die with the others!" Victor grabbed my arm, I cried out in pain. Gregory took alert action, not hesitating to kick Mister Jackkle in the jaw. It was his turn to fall victim to pain, as he let go, my boyfriend dragged me back to the corner.

Mister Sackville-Bagg took the plate, grabbing Victor's neck, "Jackkle, give me one reason I shouldn't just snap your neck right now..."

Rudolph chanted quietly, "Go Father!"

"Simple...if you kill me...your precious little amulet will be destroyed as well! You WILL lose Frederick Sackville-Bagg! I will become ruler of the world, ruler of both immortals and mortals! Nothing you can do will stop me!"

Ralph snorted, "It's funny you say that...our army arrived ten minutes ago and has probably already captured all of your little followers...It seems that you are all alone with the people you have stolen from...Good luck my fiend." Seriously? We've been worrying our pants off and they already have everything covered? Dammit Frederick and his amazing alliances. They freak you out but then save you in the end. Gregory wrapped an arm around my trembling shoulders, ceasing such negative emotions.

Victor's eyes widen, "But-but-but..."

"Ah...you're defeated Victor Jackkle...I didn't even have to lay a hand on you to bring justice...-" Incredible Hulk grasped the amulet and pulled with all his might, it fell from the vampire's neck. Ana began cheering, thanking God for their good fortune. "-Take him away! To the house for his hearing!" As if on cue, a handful of vampires barged in and dragged the distressed Victor Jackkle away. Holy crap. That was awesome.

Gregory marveled at the red stone, "Father...you have done it.."

"No, Gregory, _you_ have done it. All of you. Jennifer, James, Ana and Rudolph. You overcame darkness and fear to seek for the stone. You risked your lives to save Ralph and I. _You_ are the true heroes in this tale." Mister Sackville-Bagg placed the amulet on his son's neck, smiling proudly.

James puffed out his chest, "Now that this is over...Can we go home now? I'm kinda hungry..." Ana began laughing her little butt off, causing Tony to awake from his dreamless slumber. He looked about confused, "Wahhh...? Did I miss something?"

I laughed as well, shaking my head, "No, cousin, you didn't miss a thing."

**A/N: Are you shocked? Are you happy? Are you eager to read more? The 19th installment is finally here after...a few months? Victor Jackkle has finally been defeated and in the next chapter you will read about his, Thea's and Junior's hearing! Who do you think should die? Who do you think should live? Please review for the love of Thanksgiving! Have a good one! **


	20. Not This Time

So here we are.

Where exactly? Oh, after chaining Victor Jackkle and his brain dead followers, we arrived back to the Sackville-Bagg house to meet some vampire trial. No big deal or anything. I'm sure you complete such a task as a daily activity. Gregory, James, Rudolph, Anna, Tony and I were all impatiently waiting in the living room. For some odd reason everyone thought it was unprofessional to have 'kids' in the court room (aka their oversized kitchen). My boyfriend protested, but let's just say those big Frederick look alikes standing in front of the kitchen doors wouldn't deal with it.

Anna whined into Tony's shoulder, "This simply isn't fair!"

"I don't see why they wouldn't let us in the courtroom as well. I mean—-we did travel to the cave on our own accord, knowing full well that it could be the end for us...-" Rudolph was cut off by Gregory who began growling like a dog with rabies. He really needs to stop doing that.

Placing both hands on his cold muscled shoulders, I began shaking the vampire as much as my human strength would allow, "Get a hold of yourself man! Shouldn't you be happy that actually found the real stone? Now you'll all be human! Yay! Celebration!" My fake excitement did not help the awkward/painful tension among us. It was worth a try right?

James finished the sandwich he somehow got before the vampire trail started, "I say...you know what I say?" Pieces of cheese and ham exploded from his full mouth, causing Anna to giggle and me to roll my eyes. Someone needs to be taught table manners. When no one responded, James continued, "-WELL...I say not to worry about it. I say, we're lucky. There are about fifty blood thirsty vampires in that kitchen right now. There are three humans just a few ten feet away. I'd rather be out here and unaware than in there and eaten."

Tony complained, "But I wanna see what's happening!"

"Meeee toooo!" Anna cried.

God...Dammit.

Gregory snapped at the immature children, "It's obviously not going to happen if you sit there and dwell upon it." He pulled a twenty dollar bill out of his black pockets (where the hell did he get that?) and advanced towards the vampire guards near the doors. Oh dear lord. Rudolph cocked his head to the side, not realizing that his older brother is about to bribe century old men.

Alright, I can think of two possible outcomes from this. One; the bulky vampires simply look at Gregory and throw him out a window. Two; the bulky vampires accept the twenty dollars and leave to find some hookers that they can get blood from. I'm hoping it's the second option, I kinda don't want to see my boyfriend being thrown out of a building unless it was me doing it.

One of Mister Sackville-Bagg's minions stated, "Get back in your seat."

Pft. How rude!

Sliding the crispy green buck into his loose pale hand, Gregory smoothly requested, "Let us listen in on the trial and that Andrew Jackson will serve you and your companion well." Either I have a great influence of him or he watched too much television after being temporarily human. I seriously wonder where he got the money? James fumbled with his wallet, gasping in horror. Looking over towards me, he cast me a dirty look and mouthed, "Your boyfriend took my food money!" Ah...it all makes sense now.

After some time of dead silence, both the large vampires nodded their heads in approval and moved away from the elegant double doors. Anna yelped with victory while Rudolph attempted to hide a cheeky grin behind his hand. Gregory gestured for all of us to come over. Remind me to reward him later for his fantastic deeds in bad-assery. No! Not like that you perverts! Well...maybe a little like that. Shut up. Tony was the first to scramble off the leather couches and stick his entire ear to the wood. I swear to God, if he makes a sound or accidentally pushed the door open, I'll kill him before the big mean vampires inside even have a chance to move.

Rudolph warned, "We must be very quiet now!"

Anna curled her arms around my cousin, "Oh this is so exciting!"

James hissed through his teeth, taking his position beside me, "Be quiet!" That made me smack him in the face because he ended up being louder than the other two. Luckily, the busy chatting and arguments in the trail didn't even seem to cease. James rubbed his cheek, pouting, but said no more.

Gregory whispered in my ear, "Can you hear, love?"

Sweet baby Jesus. It's those rare occasions when he decides to come all close and whisper lovey dovey nicknames in my ear. I simply nodded quickly, trying to focus on the talking rather than my handsome male partner. Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Do you know what he's doing now? Do you? That spiky haired devil is gently brushing his fingers against my forearms as he placed his head on my shoulder. Why. I thought I was supposed to be into the moment of finding out the fates of jackass vampires, but now I'm trying not to melt into a puddle of nothingness.

Inside quick movements were made, meaning that the judge had finally got to Victor Jackkle, Aunt Thea and Junior. Wait a second. How does Gregory feel about his twin brother being on a possible death sentence? Would they really kill him? I know the others are destined to die...but him? I know, I know, Jennifer, what are you thinking? Junior is creepy, annoying and the exact opposite of Gregory. Yeah, he may have his looks but his hair is blonde! Come on now. Still, I felt a tingle of pity imagining Junior wrapped in binds.

Hopefully a decision will be made soon and not in a billion years...

…..

**-Inside The Trail: 3rd POV-**

"All rise for the trail of Victor Jackkle, his partner Thea and minion Junior Sackville-Bagg." Many rose, even the whole Sackville-Bagg family themselves. Their faces revealed no emotion, just blank empty stares at the evil twin. Freda tried the hardest she could to beat down the sobs that were echoing the surface.

Samuel, the newest addition to the vampire ruling looked closely at the three criminals. They stared back at him with pure hatred. Their fate is to be decided. Either they die...or be forever banned from the mythical universe by being put on a lonely island within The Ring Of Fire. These moments of silence were painful. Half the room is in a deep despair of having loved ones betray them, while the other half wants to see their bodies hung and burned. No decision is easy for the group of wise vampires casually sitting upon the high kitchen table.

Samuel barely whispered, "How do you plea...?"

Victor Jackkle grinned wickedly, "...Not guilty."

The whole room was in uproar. Chairs were being thrown, voices were cursing profanities, fangs were being bared. No one understood how such a man could defend himself for doing such an evil deed. He knows that his final sentence will most likely end in death, yet there he stands mocking everyone around him.

Thea smiled as well, wanting to please Victor for showing no fear, "I don't see how wanting to restore the vampire nation is a crime. Perhaps we shouldn't be the ones on trail...Perhaps the vampires who allowed humans in their home...HUMANS...to aid them to their own mortality." Freda knew her sister's eyes burned onto face, but she didn't find the time to care. Frederick kept a firm grip on her hand, in case she would randomly break down before all these people.

"You very well know our rules. Vampires can live their cursed lives as they wish, however, we never attempt to overrule mortals. That is not our intention. Never our intention."

Victor rolled his eyes, "I find it ridiculous. Why should such a fine breed lower themselves to filthy, flawed animals? WE COULD RULE THEM! WE WOULD NO LONGER HAVE TO RUN TO THE DARKNESS FOR SAFTEY." His voice expressed anger, revenge and frustration. Junior jumped at the sound, not looking like himself. Whatever is running through the twin's mind, it is definitely not something the other two chained vampires would like.

Hearing enough of Victor and Thea, the jury turned to Junior who hoped they would forget he was even there. He felt something inside of him go off. Something that he never had the chance to feel before. Regret. Fear. Sorrow. The blonde suddenly felt sorry for doing all that he did. He just wanted to have his family accept him back into their lives. It could possibly be that since Junior is going to die he shows depressing emotions on his stripped sleeve. Everything is unknown to the visible eye, however when he decided to speak to the public, all doubts were eliminated.

"I'm sorry."

"Surely an apology isn't a reason to spare your life child."

Junior silently agreed, peering up at the ultimate rulers, "I know. But that's all I have to say." Victor didn't say a word while Thea began throwing insulting words at the boy's face. "Traitor! Silly child! Liar! You were never good for anything!"

_Bang! Bang!_

"THAT IS ENOUGH! OUR FINAL DECISION IS MADE. THE FATES OF VICTOR JACKKLE, THEA AND JUNIOR SACKVILLE-BAGG REST UPON OUR FEET OF JUSTICE. WHATEVER THAT MAY BE, THEY MUST ACCEPT IT OR SUFFER GREATER PUSHIMENTS IN THE IMMEDIATE FUTURE!"

All immortal breath was held.

This was it.

Would they be hung? Would they be burned from rapid flames?

Would they be spent away to The Ring Of Fire?

"Death to Victor and Thea. Junior Sackville-Bagg spared. End of court." With that, the important jury and members disappeared from view, most likely never to be seen around again. Victor said nothing as Frederick's men dragged him away. Thea's cries could be heard three hundred miles away. Freda watched her once beloved sister meet her death in a private location. Some vampires chose to follow the criminals, they needed to see them murdered in fresh blood. Others, like the Sackville-Baggs needed not violence. The real stone is in their long awaited hands.

Their mortality will never slip from their fingers again.

…..

**-Back In The Living Room: 1st POV-**

James gaped in disbelief, "Junior was spared? Are you freakin' kidding me? Just by saying 'sorry', he got the whole court to feel bad for him?" I said nothing, staring at Gregory for his reaction. My boyfriend didn't move. How would you react if your evil twin brother didn't get punished like the rest? Pretty pissed if you ask me. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't read his flawless face. Surprisingly, there was no sense of anger or shock. It was just...calm.

Anna mumbled, seeking comfort from Tony, "I do believe this is the beginning of the end." What does that even mean? Where will Junior go now since he was freed? You...don't think Frederick and Freda would welcome him back to the family and offer a part in the ceremony? I can't bear the thought of having to deal with him as a human...ew. Tony awkwardly patted the young Sackville-Bagg on the head. That's probably the most affection he ever displayed in his entire nine year-old life.

Gregory finally moved, turning to look at the rest of us, "Are you coming? We sorta have to become humans again." He didn't even acknowledge that Junior was emerging from the kitchens.

I stuttered slightly, "Uh-yeah...but Gregory, shouldn't...you know...uh-" I couldn't find myself to say, 'couldn't, ya know...make up with your twin brother first? Then maybe we could all hold hands and run into a rainbow.' I wish life was that easy.

"Do what? Forgive him for all the pain he has created?" A growl escaped his lips, disgusted that I suggest such a thing.

Rudolph frowned deeply, "You think you're the only who has to forgive? Anna and I are apart of the family too, if you have forgotten, brother. I must say that I am willingly to forgive. Blood is thicker than water, you should be aware of that. Junior is your family, he is your twin, he is your brother and there is no getting rid of him. You might as well shallow your pride and stubbornness. Forgive and move on." Anna let out a sob and threw herself at Gregory.

"Please forgive him dearest brother! Please! I don't want to fight anymore! I just want our family to be together and happy." It seems our life has turned into a drama filled Soap Opera. Gregory didn't push his sister away, he actually embraced her slightly before glancing at me.

He admitted, "You're right."

James smirked despite the teary outbursts, "WHIPPED!"

I smacked him in the face again, earning another protest from his already agape mouth. I motioned for Gregory to go over and talk to Junior who was practically sitting there in the corner all puppy dog like. Oh God. Do I actually find the new Junior cute? Trust me folks, nothing like that. Gregory's sexiness will forever be the charmer of my heart.

Mister Bad-Assery sighed before walking over to his brother. Junior noticed a shadow looming over his frame, so he looked up. We all watched like excited fangirls at a Twilight movie. Nothing was said yet, the twins simply stared at each other. Wow...their eyes are identical. Duh, Jennifer. Twins. I'm allowed to be stupid during a reunion of brotherhood.

Gregory held out a hand, expecting Junior not to take it. However, today is just full of surprises because Junior firmly grasped it and got up. Their hands were still linked as they stared at each other once more. James mumbled, "Geez...just kiss or already." Tony heard this comment and began laughing like a lunatic. Ugh.

Junior questioned, "Brother?"

"Brother." Gregory confirmed.

...That's it? No hug or kiss on the cheek? Didn't people back then kiss each other as a greeting? I was hoping for more exciting events that I could tease Gregory about later. Nevertheless I give the performance ten stars. Oh no. They're coming over. Quick Jennifer! Act natural! I leaned on the wall casually, pretending like I didn't witness the sweet gestures.

"Ah...yes...still beautiful as ever..." Junior smirked playfully, ignoring the daring glare that Gregory was currently sending him.

Okay...so Junior didn't change completely. Awesome.

…..

Frederick held the real stone to the sky, "THE STONE IS OURS!"

Oh, you mean after finding out the other stone indeed was fake, battling off a hundred vampires on steroids and putting two people to death. Yes, the stone is yours. Oh the adventures that we had...bring back so many terrifying memories. Vampires surrounded us, hands raised as they praised the gleaming stone. Now, you probably have an important question to ask. Hasn't the comet already gone? You can't perform the ceremony without the comet! Do they have to wait another three centuries? Hey, hey, that was two questions. Anyway, since the last ceremony was cheated, the vampires don't need the comet's power to become humans. They have everything they need in the stone itself. Someone needs to grab a hold of it and wish. Yeah! That's right! Like what Tony did last time but without all the dramatic music and slow motion faces.

James said heatedly, "Can you turn into humans now? I'm REALLY hungry and I kinda want to order a garlic pizza right now." No one paid attention to him, thank God.

Anna smiled, grabbing Tony's hand, "I'll be mortal again love! We'll spend the rest of our lives together!" My cousin flinched at the idea.

"Father, who has the honor of wishing?" Rudolph wanted to know.

Frederick looked down at his youngest son, "I find it only to be fair-" He carelessly tossed the stone to me, "-if it goes to the person who has somehow managed to tame my eldest son Gregory a bit and put up with his absolute insolence." Score. Freda smiled approvingly at her son and I.

Letting out a nervous breath, I held the ruby stone to my stomach and closed my eyes. The same exact wish that Tony had requested months ago popped into my mind. I chanted it about a million times, noticing the stone in my clutches beginning to get hot. Gasps erupted around me as I opened my eyes and saw the familiar red fumes leaking from the stone and onto the ground. Those intoxicating arms wrapped themselves all the vampires, including Gregory who was standing beside me the whole time.

Dropping the stone, I grabbed onto my slowly changing boyfriend and pulled him into a kiss that I hope would stop him from disappearing.

"You're not going to leave me again, are you?"

Gregory, who wrapped his arms around my waist, smiled against my lips, "Not this time. Not this time..."

**FIN**.

**A/N: I really don't know what to say. I've been working on this sequel since 2009. I'd like to thank all the readers of 'October Surprises' and 'Through Midnight Eyes' for reviewing, giving out suggestions and being patient for updates. You guys are surely the best. I am confident to say that Jennifer's adventure is over. Her story has been completed. She, Gregory and everyone else have gotten their happy ending...As for Junior, you can use your imagination on that one. ;)**


End file.
